Memoirs of a Fallen Man
by Sakura123
Summary: Eriol is a dark magician who's killing spree suddenly ceases. Now he wanders hoping death will take him. Tomoyo is 20 also with a foggy past and Clow Reed as a foster Father, when the to meet will there be love a first sight or death? [COMPLETE]
1. The Wandering Man

Memoirs Of Fallen Man

* * *

**Chapter ****1**

The Wandering Man

* * *

**Summary: 20-year-old Eriol is a Dark Magician with powers to kill an entire army and the fighting skills of an assassin at it's best. Eriol's Reign of terror stopped abruptly and he drifted into the darkest of silence. When Eriol comes across a small village and meets the 20-year-old herbalist Tomoyo Clow Daidoji, will he let his evil ways return or will this new path give him something he has forgotten?

* * *

**

**(Eriol's Point of view)**

_Days, it's been days, what am I doing? I look around at my surroundings and seeing nothing but trees upon trees, and beyond that more trees. I am lost is my emptiness. Like I wanted. I bestowed this fate upon myself. Why? I look at my bleeding hands. I have burned them to see if I could feel. I felt it. But I did not cry in dispare, and they healed. I just looked away and began walking. _

_As I walked, I hope that I walk to death's door, hoping to have my soul ripped out of my body, hoping that it would bring me the glimmer of hope that I am not alive and everything that I killed and had done was just a feverish nightmare. As I walk, I hear a 'snap'. I stopped and turn, and heard a snicker. Finally a human that might relieve me from this world that I killed._

"Looks like a tired horse," _Said the voice to my right. I turned my head and continued walking into the forests vast darkness. _"Where are you heading to, wanderer? You walking with the dead? Are you ready to die?" _I look ahead seeing the seven men walking stalking around me like snakes. I looked away and continued walking not caring what would happen. _

"Ha, Hand over whatever you have to offer and we won't kill you."

_I stopped and look at them and felt my dry bleeding lips smirk. _"I haven't anything to offer, but you are welcome to take what is left of my life."

_The men looked at me puzzled, my offering them to kill me. But I was nothing but serious. I haven't anything to live for. I have taken enough life, spilled enough blood, burned enough towns and villages, it's time for me to give it all back. _

"Let's give him what he asks,"

_The bandits drew their swords and struck over and over and over and over . . . _

**(End of Eriol's POV)**

* * *

**T**he little village of Clow, a modest town with a bakery, a fabric shop and every other essential that are needed to run a town. Miss Tomoyo Clow Daidoji walked to her Father, Master Clow to his small hut where he would advise the people of his town on what to do. He was a magician. He used his gift to help his people and his adopted daughter Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened the straw-made flap and walked in holding a woven basket. "Father, I'll be in the forest for a while getting some herbs, I'm a little low on my herbs. And I've been getting cramps and headaches." Tomoyo informed her adopted Father. "Very well, shall I have someone protect you whilst you do so? I don't feel comfortable with you going out there along."

"You worry too much over me Father, I'm flattered and your offer is very kind of you, but I must decline. I'll be all right, there may be bandits in the forest but I'm not going that _far_ into the woods." Tomoyo exclaimed. She gave her Father a kiss on the cheek and left with her raven black hair swaying behind her as she jogged down the path to the deep forest.

It was nearly evening and Tomoyo's long black kimono was getting soaked from the muddy ground, it had rained yesterday so she had to hurry, it may have been late summer but is it was still cool out.

Tomoyo walked over to an Aloe Vera plant and dug into the ground taking the whole plant not wanting it to die of chopping a leaf. Tomoyo looked at her lamp watching the flame flicker. 'I should have remembered to put more oil in the lamp.' She thought picking it up and walking a few feet and fell over breaking her lamp really putting herself in darkness. Tomoyo panicked looking for her basket. Her hand landed in a large puddle. Tomoyo lifted herself seeing her hands were black but reflected in the light it was dark red.

Tomoyo gasped and stood up with her back pressed to the tree more afraid. Tomoyo's breathing became heavy. 'A dead body.' She thought in horror. Tomoyo bends her knees down with her back light pressed to the tree and not taking her eyes off the dark figure she felt around for her lamp. Tomoyo touched the steel handle and lifted the light and went to her knees picking up two rocks and clanking there together lighting her lamp.

Tomoyo slowly lifted the lamp illuminating the body on the ground. Tomoyo gasped agin seeing it was a man, wtih dark hair and skin as pale as a ghost, he looked as if he were wandering from the dirt on his feet. Tomoyo slowly walked over and picked up a long twig and pocked the body. 'Who is he?' She thought perplexed. Walking around the blood she kneeled down looking at his strong features, his dry bleeding lips and unmoving eyes. Tomoyo slowly touched the man's skin, its chill causing her hand to recoil. Tomoyo slowly breathed and moved his long dark navy hair from his face. "I have to get my Father!" Tomoyo said out loud and stood up taking her basket and began running toward her town.

Tomoyo ran and ran through the forest at full speed. As she entered her Town, everyone stared at her as she ran. Tomoyo nearly tripped but kept running. "FATHER! FATHER!" She cried panting. Clow came out his hut looking worried as he put on his glasses. "Tomoyo, what is the matter?" He asked as Tomoyo dropped her basket on the barrel. "Father, there's a man in the forest, I think he was killed by the bandits, there was blood everywhere, he's not moving. His eyes are still and his skin is as cold as ice." Tomoyo exclaimed panting.

Everyone went came over to Clow and Tomoyo. Clow looked at Tomoyo's hand seeing the nearly dried blood. "Show me." He said to his daughter. "Myuki, Ryo, come with me, I require your service. Yamaki, warm some water and have a rag ready when we come back." Clow ordered. "Come, this way." Tomoyo said running off along with her Father. Myuki and Ryo who had a straw and wooden stretcher followed after the two.

The time had passed, about twenty minutes and Tomoyo stopped panting and pulled up her long kimono sleeves and touched the man's face. "It is still like Ice." Tomoyo said. Clow stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the body with a horrid looked on his face. "Tomoyo, don't touch him." Clow said. Tomoyo looked up at her Father feared face. "Father?" She said. Clow took out his key and released it into a staff and waved it. A black mist was covering the man's body. Tomoyo stood and stepped back looking at it. "What does this mean?" She said.

"He uses Dark Magic, don't touch him Tomoyo. Myuki, Ryo put the bed down." He ordered. "Sir, what is someone like this doing in this forest?" Myuki asked looked worried. "I'm not sure." Said Clow waving his staff again. The man's body was floating off the soft ground and move blood streamed from his mouth.

The man groaned. "Father. He lives." Tomoyo said. Clow looked to the man's face, his eyes wandered to his neck. He also had a Key around his neck! "Come, we must tend to his wounds before he is dead." Said Clow.

* * *

**Hoped you like it, I know it's a little short but you'll see what happens next soon, I'm a little busy writing my other stories so this will take a while but this is worth the wait believe me. So since I won't be undating for I while on this story because Skating Figures is in progress, put this story on the story alert, I just wanted to post it for something new for the Eriol and Tomoyo fans out there. Remember to review. And don't worry, I swear this is going to be updated soon enough.**

**Sakura123**


	2. The Voice

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 2:

**The Voice**

* * *

**(Eriol's POV)**

_Where am I? Am I finally dead? Have I paid for my sins? Is it over? I can't see, it's so black, I can't open my eyes. I hear someone coming toward. I'm in a room. It's smell like Lavender and a mixture of herbs. Am I in Heaven? I do not need to be in Heaven._

Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro

_A Voice, what is this voice? Is this an Angel cleaning my dirty soul? I can see. I stirr feeling a soft heavy cotton on my chest. Am I being poisoned? Is that why I can see. _

Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

_I grunt in fusrtation, this heavy cotton is killing me. Isn't that what I want? _"Oh, your finally awake." _My heart frozen hearing a female voice. A Witch. I must be poisoned, I can't move. I can't feel anything. I finally opened my eyes, everything where I looked it was doubled and blurry, was I blind. I still felt the cold glass of my glasses on my face, was I dead?_

"Father! Father! He awake."_ I heard the female voice call. As my vision began to clear I began to see my surrounds. I was looking up at the wooden ceiling. But I couldn't move. Why? I heard two pairs of foot steps entering the room I was in, and then a Man with long black hair small round glasses came into view. _"You are very lucky to be living young man." _He told me. NO! NO! I want to die, I want to be punished for what I have done. I move trying to lift myself but I looked seeing rope was holding me down. _"Father, Should I untie him?"_ The female looked over me. Her black hair was braided down her back and her amythest eyes. _

"He doesn't look like he is from around here, Father."_ The Female looked to her Father and went out of my view. _"Maybe we should get Juka to see if he can translat his speech._" The man said. I heard a grinding sound and a clank. They were going to kill me. I tried to speak but my voice was gone. The female came back in my view holding a steaming marble bowl. I tried to move but I still couldn't. The Female parted my lips and poured a little water in my dry mouth. It burned and I began coughing. _

"Stay calm, I put some Camomile in the water, it's a little tea to help you speak." _The Female told me in a soothing voice. I didn't believe her, but I was calm. The man untied the rope and my body felt normal agin. I could have moved my I didn't I was suddenly in pain. My arms, my stomach, everything was aching. I hissed at the female making her back off. _"You must let me help you, you've been wound badly. Please." _The Female pleaded. She looked of my age. Why should I let her help me? _

"What is your name?" _The man asked me. I wasn't going to utter my name it was a curse. A curse on flying wing if I spoke it. So I did not answer. _"Do you understand what I am saying?" _Why was this man asking me these questions. I lifted my body clenching my teeth in pain and the woman put her hand on my arm. I clapped it away. _"What . . . is . . . the . . .day?" _I grunted through the pain, my heart was beating slowly. The man nodded laughing. _"So, you do understand."_ He said seeming to be amused. _"The day is Sunday, I found you in the forest, you must have been attacked by the bandits. Did they steal anything from you?" _The female asked. I looked to her and felt my body almost give way. The woman handed me the tea and I clapped it out of her hand making the marble bowl collade with the wood floor of so I thought. I looked at the Man and he was holding his hand out and letting the bowl float. He used Magic, I had to get out of this place._

"I'm sure your familiar with Magic, stranger." _He said. The female walked round the bed and took the bowl. _"You are vibrating with black Magic, we can not have that in my town." _Ha! What was he to do about it. It was my curse. I can't get rid of it because I don't want to. _"So, I took your Magic Key, you needn't use this for killing. I want my Daughter safe since she wants to bring you to full health. My name Is Clow Reed." _He said walking over to me. _"My name is Miss Daidoji." _The Female informed me with a smile. I had to leave, I want to die, I want to free this world of my life. With all the will power I had to move my body I jumped out of the bed surpising Miss Daidoji and Clow Reed. _

_I ran with everything I had out the room and into this strange pond that swallowed me . . . . . . . _

**(End Of Eriol's POV)**

"Father, he'll drowned." Tomoyo said running out the room and to the pond. "Don't fret Tomoyo, he's fine, remember he's in the Holy Pond, he is being cleaned of the dark magic." He said walking slowing to Tomoyo was she sitting at the pond looking at Eriol touch the bottom with his dark hair swaying in the water. "So he won't drown?" Tomoyo asked looking still at Eriol swaying body. "No, just give it a moment." Clow said putting his hand in the Holy Pond and taking Eriol hand and pulling his out. Eriol didn't gasp for air or move. His banded body was bleeding a little. "Come, he have to dry him off."

Eriol opened his eyes seeing it was dark and that he was still in the same room he had awaken from. "How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked walking over to him and putting a cloth on his forehead. He had a fever early. "Why am I still here?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo seemed shocked that he was talking. "You fell into the Holy Pond." Tomoyo exclaimed. "Does that answer my question?" Eriol said coldly. "It may not be the answer you want to hear but that is what happened." Tomoyo said cooly walking over with to a small jar and lightly pressed her finger on the surface and touched Eriol's lip.

Eriol turned his head making the cloth fall from his forehead. "Please, this is to help your lips." Tomoyo said. Turning Eriol's head and applying the oily substance to Eriol dryed lips. Tomoyo picked up the cloth and placed it back on his forehead. "Were you attacked by the bandits?" Tomoyo asked agin walking to her counter that had her herds and jars on shelfs.

"I found you half dead in the forest, are you traveling. Father says that you use black Magics. It that true?" Tomoyo contined with her question's. Eriol sighed closing his eyes wishing his woman would hold her tounge.

"I am sorry for asking you so many question at once, it's not ever often I see someone not of this part of the world, when you speak you sound like your pronouncing every word and syllable in your speech perfectly. Where were you born?"

"You know nothing but to ask question, do you like learning?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo turned around and walked to the bed and sat down. "Yes, I like learning." She answered. "Where I come from Woman are seem not heard." Eriol said coldly. Tomoyo sighed and stood up. "I shall return, I have to get more herds for your wounds." Tomoyo said walking out the room and shutting the door.

Eriol moved his hand to his neck, it felt bare and naked. "This is the first time in nineteen years I haven't had my Key." Eriol said out loud. Eriol looked at his hand not seeing the blackness he would normally see from his evil ways.

FLASHBACK:

**one year ago. . . **

**The small village of Wite was being burned, all it's strong stone houses were being blaster by the glowing black force. Eriol laughed walking down the streets and killing anyone that came near him. Screams of men, women, babys, and young ones were crying and running away from there house that was being turned into a hell. Eriol stopped looking at a teenage boy who was on his knees with fear. "You ready to die?" Eriol asked. The boy shock with fear. "ANSWER ME!" Eriol voiced boomed. "Please, have mercy on my village." He begged. Eriol laughed feeling pleased at his begging. "Good answer." Eriol said before stabbing the boy with his doudle edges sword in the heart.**

**Eriol continued to walk making a path of Hell on earth in the small village.. . .**

END FLASHBACK 

Eriol shivered at his coldness of not showing mercy to that young boy. Eriol sat up feeling like he was being ripped up inside. "No." He whispered swallowing hard. Tomoyo came back in the room seeing Eriol grasping his hair ruffly.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked shutting the door. Eriol ignored her trying to get the screaming voices out of his head. Eriol's body shivered hearing the voice of the people he killed. Tomoyo walked over to her counter and took out her salt and sat it at the nightstand of the bed. Tomoyo walked over and sat next to Eriol feeling his shaking body. Tomoyo touch his shoulder making him suddenly aware where he was. "Don't touch me." Eriol said in a dark voice. Tomoyo felt something move under his skin. She gasped and stood up.

"You must rest." Tomoyo said. "In the morning I'll bring you something to eat." Tomoyo said picking up the cloth. Eriol sighed and lyed down letting his body flop. "If you feel uncomfortable pull this string, it leads to my bedroom, I'll come when you call." Tomoyo said leaving Eriol in the dark listening to the soft splashing of the pond outside. Eriol let himself drift into his nightmares.

Tomoyo walked up the stairs to her small shop/ home / Hospital. She opened her Father's bedroom and shut it slowly. "Father, there's something inside that man's body, I felt it when I touched his back." Tomoyo whispered walking over to her Father that was looking out the window upon his small town. "Yes, I know, I can see it." Clow said seriously as Tomoyo neared him. "How can it be taken out?" Tomoyo asked looked a head to the nightlights in the small houses. "I will, tomorrow, I told you not to touch him, that demon inside him can spread." He said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Who is he?"

"Mmm, if I tell you you mustn't say a word to him about it."

Tomoyo nodded understanding. "His name is Eriol, the Dragon. That's his name, He's called The Dragon because he is a murderer, ruthless and merciless." Clow explained handing Tomoyo a wanted notice that had Eriol face on the rice paper. Tomoyo gasped and then looked down at the 20,000 yen reward for bring him in Dead or Alive.

"What are we to do?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, the right thing to would be to turn him in, we can't endanger our people." Clow said looking up at the sky and down to Tomoyo with a small smile. "But we must bring him to health first." He added.

"Why? we must turn him in now, he can still use magic without his Key." Tomoyo said in almost a panick. Clow patted Tomoyo's back softly. "Please, trust me when I same we must bring him back to health, if he wanted to kill us and everyone in our town he would have by now, staff or no staff. But don't touch him, unless you have this around your neck." Clow said taking a amythest necklace out of his robes pocket. "These stone are to keep evil spirts away from you, wear this at all times." He said putting on her neck.

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll do my very best for you Father."

Monday morning was warm as it was supposed to be. Eriol was still asleep. Tomoyo walked in wearing her purple necklace and royal purple sleeveless kimono. Tomoyo was holding a tray of fruit and soup and some green tea. Tomoyo set the tray of food and her counter and picked up a clay washing bowl. Tomoyo looked down at Eriol seeing he was sweating. "Mmm, another fever dream." Tomoyo whispered out loud. Tomoyo took a rag and dipped it into the cool water. Tomoyo removed the covers seeing the Demon moving from his chest. Tomoyo took off the bandage that was on his stomach and patted the wound with a cloth. Eriol suddenly sat up with a gasp as if he weren't breathing. "Relax." Tomoyo said. Eriol winced at his wounds and layed back down. "I am going to sew up your wounds today." She said. Eriol hadn't say a word. Tomoyo put the cool cloth on Eriol's bare stomach.

"I brought you something to eat, I hope you like apples and soup." Tomoyo said walking over to the counter and picking up the tray. Eriol tried to sit up was winced. "How . . . How long have I been asleep?" Eriol grunted though the pain sitting up holding the cloth on his stomach. "Well, when I found you you were sleep for nearly a week and yesterday." Tomoyo answered sitting the tray on Eriol lap.

Eriol looked down at the food. He was hungry but he didn't want to eat. The food was to pure. Eriol looked at Tomoyo necklace reconizing the stone. Eriol scoffed. "Is there something wrong with the food choice?" Tomoyo said standing up. "Your Father isn't as stupid as he looks." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed ignoring the insult and walked to her counter and took out her sewing thread. "I'm surpised you not dead." Tomoyo said. Eriol was eating the food even though he didn't want to but he didn't care, Eriol stuffed his cheek full of the Mango pieces and swallowed them and then drank the warm soup. Tomoyo took out a steel thick needle sat it down.

"I was surpised that your so strong, you don't look it." Tomoyo continued slowly opening a jar of cotton and getting some rags. Tomoyo turned around seeing Eriol and looking at his with piercing eyes. "I'm pleaded to see you were hungry." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Oh, and I put a herd to numb the pain whist I sew you wounds so you won't feel . . . much." Tomoyo said with a slight smirk. Eriol was shocked how he fell for that simply stupid trick. "You Bitch!" Eriol spat. Tomoyo sighed and walked over the room. Eriol looked down at his hands the herb must have been working now he couldn't feel his hand. Tomoyo came back in with her Father and a hand full of twigs and two rocks. "Good Morning." Clow said with a smile. Eriol frowned at him feeling his body get heavy. "I hope you aren't uncomfortable, Sir. We didn't want you scaring the children from you screaming." He said.

"Your witch is going to pay for this." Eriol growled. "Ha! I beg to differ, I am not a witch." Tomoyo said clanking the rock together starting a fire on the twigs. Clow levatated the hot fire bowl while Tomoyo put the needle over the fire for a moment and then blew and threaded it. "This won't hurt." Tomoyo whispered sitting down beside Eriol and pocked the needle threw this skin. Eriol grunted trying not to shout. The white hotness of the needle and the feeling of the strong thread going threw Eriol's skin was maddening. Eriol wound began bleeding. Clow dipped a rag in the cool water and whipped the blood out of Tomoyo's way.

Tomoyo continued sewing up Eriol's stomach, his right arm, his leg, and his shoulder. When Tomoyo finally cut the string with her hand completely splittered with blood. Clow smiled at his Daughter proudly. "Well done." He said. Tomoyo blushed and stood up as Clow put new bandages over Eriol's wounds. Eriol was dazed with pain. Eriol moaned and turned his head breathing heavily. He was going to open his mouth but Clow shock his head. "Don't speak." He said.

Tomoyo washed her hand of the blood and got some new water. Tomoyo turned around seeing Clow summoning his staff. Eriol's body tenced at the sight of the staff. "You have something inside of you, I am going to take it out of you. So please don't speak it will on make this worst." Clow exclaimed. Clow waved his wand and let the tip touch his chest. Eriol gasped with his head looking toward the ceiling. He eyes blanked and everything was black. All his evil thoughts were running through his mind rapidly as the Demon made it's way to Eriol month trying to escape the pure goodness of God that was running threw Eriol's body.

"Father, You can't do that!" Tomoyo cried seeing Eriol's hands shaking from shock at the snake like demon was crawling out his mouth. "Tomoyo, stand back." Clow ordered harshly as blood began to stream out of Eriol's mouth making his hand shack violently. "Father stop!" Tomoyo yelled. The snake like demon jumped out of Eriol's mouth and headed to Tomoyo. Clow waved his sun staff protecting Tomoyo. "In the name of God be gone!" He shouted. The demon bursted into ash. Eriol screamed while the tears ran down his cheeks. Eriol's covered his mouth as he threw up blood and then fainted collading with the wood floor. "Oh God." Tomoyo said getting a damp ran and running to Eriol. Clow sighed and walked over helping his Daughter with the stranger.

Clow lifted Eriol's body and placed it on the bed. "Tomoyo burn some sage." Clow ordered. "It'll help him relax, he'll be sleep for some days but you must let him rest." He said. Tomoyo nodded sighed trying to breath. "I've never been so afraid in my whole life."

"Don't worry, My beloved Daughter, you'll be fine."

* * *

**

* * *

Sorry It took so long to update, Skating Figures will be updated more often and delay this story for a while. But thank you to all those who reviewed and will review, I hope you stick with me on this story, I'd really like that, I wrote this story for the Skywatcher fans. So thanks to them, I love you all. And please stay tuned.**

**Sakura123**


	3. Light's end, Lights beginning

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Light's end, Lights beginning**

* * *

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

**It has been a week since my Father relieved the mass Murderer of his Demon. I'm still scared from what I saw and every day I visit the shrine of God and ask him to let me sleep at night. Mr. Eriol hadn't awaken from his deep slumber, from all the blood he lost I am surpised that he is not yet dead. But questions still run threw my mind. Why did he come here? Where we his next targets? And the Bandits, what of them? I have tons of un-answered question. **

**I walk into my shop after giving Miss Yori some tea to relax herself at night. **

**I had been checking on Mr. Eriol for some time, he stirrs and mutters words in a forgien language. I wonder why? He beautiful features shows a sweet lost boy but am I must remind myself that he is a killer. I pray that God will save his soul. I walked into the room and looked at his face, he seemed to be having another nightmare. Does he not have a peaceful dream?**

**I walked to my counter and got some water. I went to the bedside and dipped a spoon into the water and brought it to him lips letting the little drops of water drop into his mouth. Eriol reacted to the water in his mouth. I continued to drop water into his mouth hoping it would help him in his nightmare. I stopped and sat the bowl on the night stand next to me and walked into my shop hearing someone come in. **

**I really didn't feel like tending to my shop I just wanted to watch Mr. Eriol. To see if he does anything. My Father wants me to be on guard when I am around him.**

**As I handed the bag of ginsing to Mrs. Hibeki, I closed my shop after she left. I had to stay forced on what I was doing. I walked into the room seeing Eriol sitting up rubbing his neck. "Sir, your awake." I said walking in. He looked at me in a frown. I really didn't care as much. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him: **

**"Don't speak." I said walking over and hand his a cup of water. "You mustn't talk whist like this. I checked your wounds early, they are healed."**

**Eriol looked down at the water and them to me. I chuckled. "Don't worry I didn't put anything in the water, I don't have to."**

**He still seemed on guard too. Mmm, I would alos, but I looked away putting up my jars of ginsing. I turned around and say back next to Eriol. Eriol finished the contents in the cup and sat back. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't, So I began thinking of a way.**

**(End of Tomoyo's POV)**

Tomoyo sighed and looked around her little hospital room. "Ah, you can write down what you wish to say." Tomoyo said walking over to her counter taking a quill, a ink well, and parchment. Tomoyo handed Eriol these and he began writing. Tomoyo looked down at what he wrote:

_How long have I been asleep?_

"It's been a week." Tomoyo answered. Eriol sighed and looked down at the quill and began writing:

_I want to leave._

"I can't let you go, My Father is not ready for you to leave." Tomoyo answered. Eriol rolled his eye and began writing:

_His not even your Father._

Tomoyo looked at what he wrote and sighed standing up. Eriol's midnight blue eyes followed Tomoyo as she walked to the window looking out at the Holy Pond.

"I know, but he is my adopted Father and he loves me like a Daughter." She answered. "I shall return, I must tell my Father that you are awake, I can get you to the baths, that'll help your healing." Tomoyo said walking to the door and left leaving Eriol to the parchment in his lap. Eriol sighed and set the ink, the quill, and the parchment on the night stand and took the covers off his legs. They felt heavy but he was determened to leave this town and continue his walk into deaths door.

Eriol's feet touch the cool wood floor making a shiver go up his spine. Eriol winced at the pain running down his leg but he ignored it and continued standing and walking out the back door. "Where are you going off to?" Clow said opening the door with Tomoyo behind him. Eriol stopped in his tracks and looked back stepping away from Clow as he walked to him.

"You needn't be afraid of me." Clow said with a small smile. Eriol swallow hard trying to speak. "I am . . . not . . . afraid." He said with a growl. Eriol couched falling to his knees. The danger episode of Eriol's coughing made blood come out of his month. Eriol stood up and spat the blood out looking to Clow. "Give me my Key." Eriol said in a normal voice.

"Now, Now young man, you mustn't use this Key, it needs to be cleansed of Black Magic." Clow said walking closer. This time Eriol didn't move he was formulating a plan of escape in his mind. Eriol turned around and looked out the opened door. 'This will have to do.' He said and let himself fall to the floor as if he fainted.

"Sir." Tomoyo cried running over and lifting his head and then felt his pulse. "Oh, he just fanited." Tomoyo said. "Must be overwhelmed." Clow said picking up Eriol and sitting him back on the bed. "Let him rest." Clow said looking down at him. Tomoyo walked to the door and opened it letting her Father walk out first. "Father, do you think I should have somone watch him?" Tomoyo asked shutting the door. "No, everything will work out for the better." Clow said with a grin.

* * *

Hope everyone likes this chapter, I know it's a little short but I'll do my best to update sooner and don't worry everything will clear up in time so please stick with me on this story and thank to the first two reviewers thanks you very much for your comments 

remember to review.

Sakura123


	4. Escaping to the Sea

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Escaping to the Sea**

****

* * *

****

Night had fallen on the same day. Eriol was waiting for the wind to come and then he'd make his move and leave. Eriol looked at the rope that led to Tomoyo's room to tell me that he wasn't all right, He was going to use it to his advantange. Eriol felt the wind blow in threw the window and then he walked over to the counter and looked on the shelf looking for something shape. Eriol stopped seeing a needle and some rope on the other side that they used to tie him down. Eriol took the needle and the rope and walked over the pull and rang the bell.

Eriol grinned when he heard footsteps coming forward the door. Tomoyo opened the door with her blanket wrapped around her. "What?" She said out loud seeing the bed to empty. Eriol shut the door lightly and laughed. "Too easy." He said. Tomoyo turned around. "What are you doing out of bed?" Tomoyo asked concerned. Eriol sighed and walked over but Tomoyo spun around trying to kick Eriol.

Eriol caught her leg and at Tomoyo's bed sheet fall to the floor revealing Tomoyo in her underwear with a wrapped tube top that was tied in the bow in the back. Eriol smirked. "So, your not completely helpless." Eriol said letting go of her leg. Tomoyo frowned and tried to punch Eriol but he blocked it.

"A useless fighting style." Eriol said with a laugh as he twisted Tomoyo arm around to her back. "Ah!" She cried as Eriol pulled harder. "Now, listen well, I won't kill you if you follow me." Eriol whispered in Tomoyo ear letting go of Tomoyo arm an wrapping the rope around her arms slowly. Eriol pointed the needle to Tomoyo throat and opened the door revealing Clow standing at the door shocked seeing her Daughter in the has of the killer. "Let her go." Clow ordered firmly.

Eriol scoffed. "Give me my Key. NOW!"

Clow went into his robe pocket and took out Eriol's Key. Eriol looked relieved when he saw it. Eriol extened his hand. "Give it to me." He growled. "Let her go." Clow ordered again. "The Key now, or Miss Daidoji dies." Eriol threatened. Tomoyo whimpered as Eriol pressed the needle harder on Tomoyo skin. Clow looked to Tomoyo who was odvisouly scared and then sighed. Clow walked over and set The Key in Eriol's hand. Eriol laughed. "Thank you. Now stay were you are, if you move she dies." Eriol said back up and out of the front door.

Everything was dark and quiet. "Which way to the forest?" Eriol asked Tomoyo who was crying. Tomoyo pointed to her left and Eriol looked that way. "Good Girl." He said pushed her that way making Tomoy fall. "Get up." Eriol said as he summoned his staff.

He felt dead inside once more, his vow was broken to never use Magic again. Eriol sighed and rooted his staff in the ground. "Move or the next thing you'll see is your life flashing before you." Eriol said walking as Tomoyo got up and walked ahead of Eriol .

It was morning finally Eriol was back on his old trail that he was walking to. Eriol stopped making Tomoyo fall. "The ocean." He whispered looking to his right. "This way." Eriol ordered pushing Tomoyo. Tomoyo shivered from the cool ground. "I helped you, what are you doing this?" Tomoyo said walking. Eriol flipped his staff around and sighed. "I helped you!" Tomoyo shouted as Eriol stopped seeing the dirt tracking with sand.

Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and pushed her on to the trees untieing her arms and then tieing the rope around her and the tree. "Why are you doing this? Is this how you repay me?" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and punched her in the cheek. "Bitch! You distroyed my death, I wanted to die!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo winced at her sting cheek and looked at Eriol who hair blew in the slient wind. "I wanted to die." He whispered touching Tomoyo cheek. "And you ruined it."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked looking into Eriol's eyes. "My payment to you is letting you live." Eriol said and chanted a word and he fell to his knees. Tomoyo asked seeing Eriol's legs merging together and developing scales of a fish. Eriol groaned as gulls began to form in his neck. "What of the Bandits? I can not stay here." Tomoyo said as Eriol crawled over. Eriol pulled himself up, his breathing was shallow. "He'll find you before your dead." He laughed. Tomoyo eyes widened. "Follow me and die." Eriol said in a hoarse voice.

Eriol picked up his key and put it on his neck and crawled toward Ocean. Tomoyo grunted trying to lossen the rope as she watcher Eriol roll onto the sand and out of site. "FATHER!" Tomoyo screamed. Tomoyo looked down at her feet and saw Clow. "Tomoyo." Clow breathing in relief.

"Where is he?" Clow said looking around at he untied his Daughter. "He used his black Magic and changed himself into a Mermaid." Tomoyo exclaimed as Clow wrapped his cloak about Tomoyo. "He didn't hurt you?" Clow said. Tomoyo shock her head. "It's nothing." She said.

"Mmm, we have to find him, he can't leave, his body is to weak, demons will take over." Clow said. Tomoyo nodded.

Eriol was about fifteen yards from shore. He could see and breath under the water. It was so cool and refreshing but the feeling the deadness was still inside of Eriol. Eriol swam fast as a collection of fish and riff's. Eriol sighed and then felt something swim past him. Eriol looked ahead seeing Tomoyo with her black fanning out in the water. Eriol growled and summoned his staff and turned his black fin into his legs. Eriol nearly swallowed water so he went to the surfuse with a gasp.

"I said not to follow me, and you don't listen, this time you die." Eriol said. Tomoyo flipped her hair back. "You don't understand you have to come with me." Tomoyo said. Eriol laughed and dived into the water pulling Tomoyo down and chocking her. Tomoyo placed her feet on Eriol's stomach and pushed off making Eriol spin off. Tomoyo swam at top speed and punched him. Her punch wasn't as hard because the water was slowing her down.

Eriol punched Tomoyo in the stomach making her go up for air. Tomoyo gasped and grunted trying to rid the pain in her stomach. Eriol came up with his hair covering his face nearly. Like a snake Eriol swam over slowly.

"You stupid Bitch. You can't beat me." Eriol said with a smile. Tomoyo was panting swimming back from Eriol. "You never know." Tomoyo said building up her courage. Eriol scoffed. "I'm sure you know all about me and my little . . . tales of terror, I know Clow told you my name." Eriol said. Tomoyo tried not to show her fear to him. "I can see everything about you, I can be what you want." Eriol said and his voice changed to Clow voice.

Tomoyo breathing became heavy and it was getting hard to stay up on the surface of the water. Eriol face changed and Tomoyo was looking at Clow. "What's the matter Daughter you don't like what you see." Eriol changed back into his body and jumped and attacked Tomoyo making her swallow that oceans water. Eriol felt her heart beating as his staff made a sword his old sword. The tip on it wasn't washed off from the last time he kills leaving the water in a orange-ish color.

Tomoyo kicked Eriol and swam back to the shore. Eriol smirk and swam after her. After a while Tomoyo ran on the shore still wet and out of breath. Eriol walked onto the shore with his long hand blowing intot he wind.

"Fight me!" Tomoyo said getting into her Japanese fighting style. Eriol jumped up high and came down upon Tomoyo making a small crater of sand.

Tomoyo jumped out of Eriol's swords way and flipped around. Clow suddenly appeared in front of Eriol and Clow's staff touched Eriol head. Eriol stopped and fell to his knees his skin paled as if he saw a ghost. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Tomoyo walked over seeing Eriol eyes were blank and he seemed to be looking to someone.

"Father, what did you do?" Tomoyo asked as Clow took off his robe and offered it to Tomoy. "I'm making him see his worst memory, I didn't want to do this." He said sadly. Tomoyo rubbed her fist and winced at it. Eriol's staff turned back into the Key and he fell to his knees repeating something over and over.

Clow looked to Eriol and then to his daughter. "He is very ill." Clow said. Tomoyo turned and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Take my hand." Clow said. Tomoyo walked over and took his Father hand. Clow bended down and touched Eriol shivering shoulder and useing his magic and suddenly appeared in the back room of Tomoyo's small shop.

Eriol was still shivering with grief and guilt. Clow looked to his daughter and nodded to her making her leave the room. Clow bended down to Eriol's level and looked at him. Clow lifted Eriol chin revealing his tear standed face. "What did you do?" Clow whispered. Eriol looked at the Key in his hand as if he were trying to think of a way to explain what he had done.

"I can't." Eriol breathed looking away.

"Then how did you become powerful enough to weald a magic staff?" Clow asked slowly. Eriol sighed and stopped his wimpering, "When of was ten years of age, I was to test the Card master. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. I was to see if she was able of being the Card master. Of I tested her. After her final test she was the master of the Cards. During that time I was studied the Dark Magic, the subject interested me so." Eriol paused looking to Clow and then his key.

"Then what happened?" Clow asked not wanting to rush Eriol.

Eriol gripped his Key's chain and sighed. "My beloved cherry blossom had found a life mate. Syaoran Li, he was my relative, we shared the same blood line, he was my good friend, he never showed it but I know he excepted me. As there love for each other grew so interest in Dark Magic grew, I wanted to know more, and soon after then I wished the worst." Eriol paused.

Clow was slient waiting for Eriol to continue. He knew this was his first telling someone his life tale. Eriol looked to Clow and continued: "I was doing a spell of wishes and the spell mistoke what I meant to say and then I found my friends and family being killed by my spell, I never meant for it to happen but it did, I killed them, there blood stained my hands forever and from there everything has been rage and killing for the past ten years, I became swallowed by my lust for power and it only got worst." Eriol stopped not wanting to tell more. Clow nodded. "I am sorry for your losts." He said. Eriol scoffed. "You shouldn't say sorry to a killer."

"Do you seek forgiveness?"

"It's too late for that, I just wish my death. I've done many horrible things. I just want it all to stop."

Clow nodded. "And you, I've seen you before. Clow Reed. Your supposed to be my past life, why are you here?" Eriol said. Clow was shocked at how fast Eriol caught onto him. "Well, I would ask you the same thing that night my Tomoyo found you." Clow said smiling. "Am I to look like you?" Eriol asked as he studied Clow's face. "No, you will be somewhat different." Clow answered.

"So I'm telling my story to myself." Eriol said sitting up and smoothing back his damp hair. "That's strange."

Clow laughed as he stood up. "I'll have some tea brought to you." He said exiting to room. Eriol nodded feeling stange at how Clow Reed could just bring up memories like that with just his staff. Eriol sat on the wood floor looking to his key. "I have to cleanse you." Eriol said and released it and turned to the back door that led to the holy pond.

"It may be to late for forgiveness, but I won't let my magic control me." Eriol said out loud and opened the door revealing the beautiful garden of flowers and fruit trees and the Holy pond. It was like a dream he was in. Eriol stamped his staff in the ground and looked to the water. Eriol bowed and extened his hands and water began forming a ball Eriol closed his eyes and let the ball of water grow.

Tomoyo walked in the room frowning at Eriol. She wasn't going to let him beat her. Tomoyo slowly set the trap down and walked toward Eriol like a cat without sound. Eriol's staff lifted and slowly went into the water. Eriol sighed letting the Holy water cleanse the staff. Tomoyo jumped and was about to kick Eriol but he jump over the pond and flipped around. Tomoyo growled. She was wearing a red kimono. Tomoyo took off her sandals and walked over to Eriol.

"Your not going to beat me this time." She said getting into her fighting stance. "I'm not in the mood." Eriol said just standing as Tomoyo lept forward trying to punch Eriol who blocked it. Tomoyo jumped up and nearly kicked Eriol. Eriol fell down and frowned. "Fight me! Unless your scared." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

Eriol growled and flipped up and attacked Tomoyo with a Tigers speed that shocked her as she felt her stomach hit the grass and Eriol knees was on her back and had both of her arms behind her. Tomoyo cried out as Eriol pulled slowly. Clow chuclked looking at Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol looked to Clow that walked over with a smile. "Father," Tomoyo grunted trying to get lose but Eriol pulled tighter.

"Well, Tomoyo you forget you are still learning and he has already learned." Clow said. Eriol stood up letting Tomoyo go. Tomoyo black hair fell in her face as she sat up. "So." She said flipping her hair back. "Try to be more lady-like around are new guest, he will be here a while so I expect nothing but good behavior." Clow said. Eriol gave Tomoyo a 'Ha-Ha' look making her angry. "I'm not a child, Father. I'm twenty years old." Tomoyo said standing up. Clow nodded. "Yes I know, now be on your way, you have the girls coming over soon for there lesson." Clow said.

Tomoyo looked back at Eriol who smirk. Tomoyo growled stormed off. "Tomoyo hates being beaten." Clow exclaimed looking to Eriol's staff that was spinning slowly in the water. "I can see." Eriol said walking over. Clow and Eriol heard a squeal of happiness and a group of girls chattering.

"They will be having lessons, I have to make them some sweets as a treat." Clow said walking off. "Stay out of there way." Clow said. Eriol jumped to the small part of the roof and saw Tomoyo smiling holding a purple fan as a large group of girls were trailing behind her. Eriol sat down and watched them.

"Now, now, everyone. Let us settle." Tomoyo shouted over the chattering. "Yes Miss Daidoji." They said in unison. Tomoyo smiled. "Were are going to continue are singing lesson from our last song, we have to be ready for the end of summer festival," Tomoyo said holding her fan. Then a little girl raised her hand. "Yes Piya?" Tomoyo asked. The little girl named Piya was blushing. "Yamazuki asked me to the festival." She said. All the girls erupted into screams and cheers of excitement. Eriol winced hearing how loud it was.

"Oh that's wonderful." Tomoyo said hugging Piya. "Okay, enough of that let's start with the first verse." Tomoyo said and slapped her fan in her hand twice and the girls got into a perfect triangle from the tallest to the short who were in the front. "And begin," Tomoyo said.

It was slient for a moment and the girl began there song Tomoyo fanned herself and listened at they started:

I'm a dreamer  
hisomu PAWA-

watashi no sekai  
yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru  
demo souzou wo shinai mono  
kakurete'ru hazu

sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo  
massugu mitsumete'ru

Tomoyo stopped fanning herself and turned to the girl who stopped singing. "No, No, No." Tomoyo said slowly looking to a little girl. "When you get to Mitsumete'ru I want you to breath, always breath with your words don't sing in your throat or you'll get a bad note everytime." Tomoyo advised. "Yes Miss Daidoji." The little girl said shyly.

Tomoyo smilied and patted her head. "Now from the top, and this time sing as if your doing it on your own. I'll test each of you soon, so be ready." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo looked up to the roof seeing Eriol watching them as his staff came to him. Eriol bare chest and his wound stung from the hot wind blowing past. Eriol turned around and jumped up and over the roof.

Eriol continued down the roof with ease and saw Clow coming his way. Eriol jumped down and walked beside Clow who was holding a towel and come clothes. "These are for you." Clow said unsurpised. Eriol took the towel and cloth. "I invite you to dinner tonight, I believe you have much to share." Clow said with a grin. "What makes you think so?" Eriol asked as he opened the door to Tomoyo little shop. "Because, If I'm a mirror reflection of you, I'll know you best." Clow stated.

As the girls sung on Tomoyo turned her head seeing an old childhood friend sitting on the stone bench watching them. "Ladies, that will enough for today I need you to pratice, because I shall be testing each of you, we must be perfect for the festival." Tomoyo said closing her fan as her friend stood up and walked through the gruop of girls passing him. Tomoyo ran over and hugged Yama.

He was tall young man and one year older then Tomoyo, with dark brown eyes, tanned skin and short black hair that was in a small pony tail. He was a fighter, He and others like him, fought off the bandits if they decided to move into the village.

Yama had been close friends with Tomoyo for a very long time, and with that time he had fallen in love with her. Although he hadn't told he that he loves her, Tomoyo over heard as he was talking to another one of her friends, Kyo, who was also a fighter and highly skilled with a mystical power.

Tomoyo let of Yama and smiled. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow from your mission." She said. Yama smiled. "I wanted to ask something of you." He said. Tomoyo nodded and lead him back to the bench.

Eriol was watching looking out the window from the small hospital, Clow came from behind him and smiled. "Lovely isn't it?" He said. Eriol turned his head and looked back to Tomoyo beaming at Yama. "So sweet two people can be."

"His in love with her." Eriol said plainly. Clow looked at Eriol surpised. "And you know of this how?" He asked. "His aura is screaming with pleasure at her touch and the mere sight of her, it's almost deafing, but she knows already." Eriol said. Clow nodded. "Why hasn't she said anything?" Eriol asked. "Because she wants Yama to tell her, she doesn't want to hurt him." He said. Eriol scoffed and walked away from the window.

"So Yama, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Tomoyo said still beaming. Yama's smile and happy expression faded. Tomoyo looked suddenly worried. "What is it?" She asked almost distressed. "Kyo was hurt badly during a battle." Yama said. Tomoyo gasped and placed one hand over her mouth.

"Yama, is she alright?" Tomoyo asked with hope that what he was going to say wasn't what she wanted to hear. But it was, Yama nodded. Tomoyo looked down. "An arrow was shot at her, and I believe it was poison because she's sick and I need your help to make her well, you know healing herbs better then me, please help." Yama pleaded.

Tomoyo nodded. "I will." She said firmly. Yama nodded and stood along with Tomoyo holding both of her hands. "I'll meet you on the edge of the forest at midnight, bring everything you need, we have to bring her back here." He said. Tomoyo nodded once more with a tear that she didn't mean to fall steaming down her cheek. Yama whipped Tomoyo's tear away and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Kyo will live." He said. Tomoyo nodded and Yama leaned in and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek and then ran off. Tomoyo sighed and watched her friend running into the forest.

Tomoyo turned and head back to the house trying to stay calm as possible.

Eriol sighed and heard the bunch of girls running in and to Clow."Good Afternoon, Mr. Reed." They said. "Good afternoon young ladies." He said smiling. "I had some tea for your special voices to calm down and later I made some hard candy." Clow said and the room erupted with cheers. Eriol rubbed his ears. All the girls looked at Eriol's bare chest and his rock hard abs and arms. "He's not wearing a shirt." Piya whispered to a girl next to her blushing. Eriol looked to the girls who were blushing.

Tomoyo came in humming the song and looked at the blushing girl and then to Eriol. "What?" He growled. "Tomoyo, please show our guest to the bath house." Clow said. Tomoyo was about to protest but she didn't want her student see her protect. "This way, Please." Tomoyo said. The girl's eyes followed Eriol out the room and when he left they squealed, laughed, and screamed at Eriol tone body.

Tomoyo walked around the Holy pond and into the garden and turned to the left and there was a little bath house. "Here's the bath house." Tomoyo said opening the door letting steam out. Eriol walked in the bath house without saying anything and shut and locked the door. Tomoyo sighed. "Your welcome." She said. Eriol smirked at Tomoyo remark and undressed and got in the hot tube with a sigh.

**(Eriol's POV)**

_Clow Reed. A man of many mysterys. How could he now know that we are the same. At least nearly. I could tell how he approached me. Why? Why did I tell him of my past? And now I wish to tell him more because he know I'll do it. Should I escape? The soft voice of the little girls reached my ears._

_A end of summer festival__. Nothing I've heard of in such a long time. I hadn't been to Japan for ten years. Everything has changed so much but all the same the aura of Japan is still there. I looked down at my Key, it wasn't completly cleanse of it's dark power but it's was enouch. I can't help but feel Clow Reed is trying to show or tell me something but he's not speaking up. Is that he invited me to dinner. And Miss Daidoji, there something not right about her. She's hiding something as well. I should keep my guard up. _

_I finished my hot refreshing bath and dress in the black kimono shirt I was given along with some pant made of linen. I stepped out the bath house still hearing the singing voices of female as leaves blew past me. Something was uneasy about the air. And what really has me thinking, is why are there bandits in this part of the country side, these people are poor as chruch mice, what do they want? _

**(End of Eriol's POV)**

Later Eriol finished his bath wearing a kimono style shirt and lose pants. Eriol walked down the path and head to the small house. Eriol opened the door seeing Tomoyo setting bowls on the table as Clow took a seat. Clow looked up and smiled to the young man. Eriol stepped in and walked to the table. "I hope you like Rice and Chicken stew." Tomoyo said setting Eriol bowl in front of him with the wonderful smelling food. Eriol hadn't replied. Tomoyo sat down and began to eat.

Eriol hesitated for a moment looking at the food. "You needn't be alarmed, I did not drug it." Tomoyo said noticing Eriol's reactions. Eriol looked up to Tomoyo cold and then back to his food and pick of his chop stick and tasted it. "Mmm, Father?" Tomoyo said slowly. Clow looked over to Tomoyo letting her know she had his attention. "May I go somewhere with Yama tonight?" Tomoyo asked. Clow slightly frowned. "Tomoyo, you know I don't like you out there at night with those bandits." Clow said. "But Father I'll be with Yama." Tomoyo protected.

Clow sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Just a walk." Tomoyo lied looking to her bowl. Eriol looked to Tomoyo chest seeing something shining. It was a pendant. It was square with two small marble like orbs on it. "Very well, Tomoyo." Clow said. "Thank you Father." Tomoyo said with a smile. "What is that?" Eriol asked pointing to Tomoyo chest. Tomoyo blushed.

"The Pendant." Eriol said. Tomoyo face cleared and she took the pendant off. "I'm not sure but I've had it ever since I can remember." Tomoyo said handing it to Eriol. Eriol opened his palm and looked at the pendant. It was something strange about the pendant making Eriol think it had been broken for reason. All the sudden Eriol winced dropping the pendant on the table. Tomoyo and Clow looked to Eriol alarmed.

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo said standing up. Eriol walked passed Tomoyo to a plant and put in index finger in the soil and when he took it out his finger glowed green. Eriol touched the burn mark on his hand and it healed. "There's some kind of old magic in that pendant." Eriol said as Tomoyo picked it up. It hadn't burned her. "I thought the same." Clow said. "I know a little magic but I see nothing powerful about this pendant." Tomoyo said sitting back down.

It was silent once more came over the three. Eriol sighed and he started to hear distant voices. Eriol frowned trying to figure out what they were saying. "Mr. Eriol, are you well?" Clow asked. Eriol turned to Clow and then he felt something grab his arm and pull him. Eriol fell out his chair. Eriol looked up and winced a little feeling his arm pang with a slight pain. "Oh my God." Tomoyo whispered silently getting up again. "I'm fine." Eriol said getting up and sitting back down. Tomoyo sat back down and looked to Eriol slightly confused.

"Quiet a fall you had there." Clow said. Eriol ignored him. "Oh, Tomoyo I nearly forgotten, Miss Gatsuso has fall ill and I don't believe she can do the dagger throwing act. "Clow said. Tomoyo sighed. "What a shame, the children love the dagger throws." Tomoyo said. "Make sure to send her something to help her recover." Clow said and Tomoyo nodded. Eriol finished his food and looked at the empty bowl for a moment. "But," Clow said slowly and mysteriously. Eriol looked to Clow having a feeling he was about to mention him.

"Why not you do it, Mr. Eriol." Clow said handing his bowl to Tomoyo for seconds. "Why should I wish to perform for simple-minded children?" Eriol said coldly. "Well, are you skilled in the art of the dagger?" Clow asked. "Yes, it is for killing, it's not a play thing." Eriol said. "But you can use it for such a thing, please, the festival would be nothing without the dagger throwing." Clow said back in a calm voice. Eriol looked to Clow and then to Tomoyo who caught his eye for a moment and then looked away. "Very well." Eriol sighed. Clow smiled. "Wonderful!" He said.

Tomoyo smiled secretly. "I only said yes because I knew you were going to bother me about this." Eriol said back. Tomoyo stood and cleared her bowl. "I'm taking a bath Father." Tomoyo said walking out the room and too the bath house. Clow sipping his tea and looked to Eriol.

Clow did not speak until Tomoyo was gone completely. "I need you to do me a favor." Clow said suddenly. Eriol looked to Clow listening. "I need you to protect Tomoyo for me." He said. Eriol was vexed at the favor or what came out of Clow's mouth. "Why should I?" Eriol asked. "I'll reward you." Clow said. "I know how assassin's love there rewards."

Eriol thought for a moment. What was it that this man possibly had of value to him? He cared not for gold or money for petty things, He liked magic and he was sure that Clow Reed wasn't going to give him that. "She may be different from a normal woman but she is a fragile as one, will you protect her?" Clow asked once more in a pleading voice. Eriol just nodded. "I will." Eriol said standing up.

Tomoyo sighed as she sat in the warm water with lavender pedals floating in the water. Tomoyo looked at her hand and lifted it streaming the water. Tomoyo was trying to calm her shocked nerves and hoped that she was ready for tonight. Tomoyo began making circle shapes with the water.

"So you do know some magic."

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

**And there he was once more. Every where I went he was there, his haunting eyes and his chilling voice. I turned seeing him standing there looking down at me. I shivered and reached for my drying cloth**. "You needn' t worry about that, I just came for one thing." **He said to me pulling me up revealing my breast and my wet nude body**. "This is what they want." **He said pulling my pendent off my neck.**

"How dare you." **I gasped feeling dirty in his presence as he looked at my body and then grinned gripping my pendant**. "Give it back or my Father will have you head!"

**Then Mr. Eriol just simply scoffed at my threat and faded threw the door leaving me feeling dirty, cold, and wet. **

**(End Of Tomoyo's POV)**

Moment's later Tomoyo finished her bath moment's later and walked to her room. Eriol was sitting of the window sealing holding the pendant by the chain letting it sway slightly. "Give that back." Tomoyo said firmly. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and stood up with no emotion in his face and put the pendent in a red velvet bag and put in his a hidden pocket. "You couldn't take it from me if you tried." Eriol said. Tomoyo reached to Eriol pocket but he disappeared before her eyes.

"Damn you." Tomoyo whispered and walked to her bed sitting down looking at her brush on her small vanity.

* * *

Midnight had finally fallen and Eriol was sitting outside in the garden. Yama wasn't far, he was waiting for Tomoyo. Tomoyo walked out the of house holding a brown skinned bag that had her herbs and cloths. Eriol's eyes watching Tomoyo creep slowly to the forest. "Would you like some advice?" Eriol asked darkly stepping out the shadows revealing himself. Eriol looked up to the full moon and smirked slightly.

"Why should I ask advice from a being such a yourself?" Tomoyo sneered gripping her pack. Eriol scoffed. "Stay in the moonlight." He said and walked away. Tomoyo was confused and taken aback from what Eriol had advised. Tomoyo turned and ran into the forest. Yama stood, "Have you what you need?" He asked panting. Tomoyo nodded. "Come with me, and quickly." He said and they began running.

Eriol jumped on the roof and looked to Clow who head was hanging mournfully. "She has left." Eriol said firmly walking over to Clow. He simply nodded and looked up to Eriol. "Do what you must." He said and walked away giving Eriol's shoulder a slight grip. Eriol turned his head slightly and then took off his glasses and looked up to the moon.

* * *

Tomoyo and Yama had been running for ten minutes when they came to the shivering body of her friend Kyo. Tomoyo panted and took out a cloth and whipped the blood away from the wound. The bandits arrow went right threw her left stopping midway. Tomoyo gasped seeing maggots from to infect the wound even more. Tomoyo brushed then away. Kyo moaned and shivered from the arrow. "I tried to brake it but she was in too much pain." Yama said. "We have to get this out, " Tomoyo said breathlessly grasping the arrow firmly and bending it to break.

"AHHHH!" Kyo screamed as Tomoyo continued to bend it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kyo screamed even louder as the arrow finally broke. Yama lift Kyo's leg and pulled the other half from her the back of her calf. Kyo grunted with pain while Tomoyo was putting the heal herds on her leg and wrapped it with a cloth. "I didn't bring all the herds and clothes I need, we have to get back to the village." Tomoyo grunted trying to lift Kyo.

Yama, with ease, lifted Kyo cradling her in his arms. "Look what we have here." Some a male voice in the shadows. Tomoyo gasped and turned around. Yama closed put Kyo on her foot but still holding most of her weight along with Tomoyo who was on the other side supporting her too. Yama drew his sword and looked to the bandits that were stepping out from the shadows. "Leave us be, or you'll die." Yama said coldly looking at the bandits. Tomoyo looked around and then saw a path of the moonlight shining about seven feet from her.

"Stay in the moonlight"

Eriol words echoed in Tomoyo's head. "Yama over there." Tomoyo whispered. Yama turned his head and began to back away and then the bandits began taking slow steps toward them drawing there weapons. Tomoyo's hair shined as the moonlight was under the three. Kyo whimpered in pain. "Well, looks like you haven't a place to go." Another bandit said. Tomoyo frowned and stepped back.

* * *

Meanwhile Eriol was looking up to the moon and his eyes changed to a pale white. He shiver feeling the power that was taking over him. "How many are there?" Clow asked standing far behind Eriol. "Ten or twelve to the least." Eriol answered with as slight shiver. "Do as you will, protect her." Clow said.

* * *

Tomoyo looked up to the moon and then back as a bandit walked into the circle of the moonlight, and without notice a black mist swayed passed in a blink on an eye and the man dropped to the ground. It was silent. Tomoyo looked down into the mans eyes seeing they were faded and curled upward. The Bandits looked down at there dead comrade and then backed away into the darkness and disappeared. Tomoyo panted with fear and then Yama put his sword away and picked Kyo put once more and then they rushed out of the forest.

* * *

Eriol gasped and looked down and slipped his glasses back on. "There coming back." He said in a whisper loud enough for Clow to hear. Clow nodded. "Thank you." He said and disappeared. Eriol blinked his eyes feeling the power slipping from him. Eriol looked at the forest then jumped off the roof.

Moments later Tomoyo and Yama were crashing in the door. Tomoyo ran to the bed and pulled the blankets off. "Put her here." Tomoyo panted. Eriol walked in and watched Yama placing Kyo on the bed as she shiver in pain. Tomoyo ran over to her counter and took out her herbs along with a bowl of water. Tomoyo wet a cloth and rang it out until it was damp. Yama took off the wrapping that were cover with blood.

"You have to cut that." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol in shock and them back to Kyo places a cold cloth on her head. "Not I don't." Tomoyo panted. Eriol folded her arms. "Tomoyo, I can't stop the bleeding." Yama panted as Clow came in. "That's because you have to cut her leg off." Eriol said again. "SHUT UP, I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OF YOUR ADVICE!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol ignored her. "It's too infected you have to cut it." He said once more as Clow began to help trying to cool Kyo's slight fever.

Tomoyo panted as she cleaned the wound trying to stop the bleeding and clean the infection. Tomoyo grunted with frustration and she took off her kimono revealing a wrap that went around her breast and short-short pants. Yama looked to Tomoyo and blushed at her body and then went back to cleaning the blood that was going down her leg.

"Cut it." Eriol said. "No." Tomoyo said putting another healing herb in the water. "Cut it, you have no chose." Eriol said. "No!" Tomoyo said a little louder putting a cloth in the herbal water and then to Kyo's wounds. "CUT IT, DAMNIT!" Eriol yelled. "NOOOOO!" Tomoyo screamed and then a glow came into the room. Eriol reached in his pocket and opened the velvet bag that held Tomoyo's pendant, it was reacting to Tomoyo's emotion.

Tomoyo's eyes went blank in a dream like state. The pendant floated out Eriol's hand and then back around Tomoyo's neck and then her hands began glowing. Tomoyo touched the wound and it began to heal. Eriol, Clow, and Yama were amazed and shocked. Eriol's expression faded and he smirked darkly.

The shine in the room faded and Tomoyo fell limp. "Tomoyo!" Yama said catching Tomoyo. "Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" Yama said shaking Tomoyo. "She's fine." Eriol said walking to Kyo's bedside. Kyo turned head with her long black hair sticking to her sweaty body. "Thank you." She breathed and fell into a deep sleep. Eriol nodded slightly and looked to Tomoyo. It was as he thought. She wasn't a normal voice of 21-years.

* * *

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I'm so sorry it took so long to update, my computer disk that I saved my story on screwed everything over with some of my other story's. So I put this together like I think it was, sorry If I made some mistakes, I was trying to get this chapter out before you reviewer thought I wasn't writing this anymore. But I still am so keep the reviews coming. I'll update as soon as I can this time. **

**Also, I want to say, I've really worked hard on this story and I was nearly put down by a bad review but I'll finished the story for the people who like reading these kinds of storys, But if you don't like it please don't read on. **

**Thanks once more to the reviews and sorry for taking so long I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. And please reviewer tell me what you really think of the story so far and what you'll think happens next.**

**LOVE AND PEACE.**

**Sakura123**


	5. The Welcoming of Fall

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 5:

**The Welcoming of Fall**

****

* * *

****

**(Eriol's POV)**

_Strange, I feel a power within this woman that I have to protect. I looked down at the black-haired angel, some what mesmerised at her features. I have never seen a woman more clearly in my life. Miss Daidoji's face still showed worried and stress from last night but in time she will see what she had done. Yama, wouldn't leave unitl he knew I was gone. Ha! Mindless little man. A poor soul. I reached to touch the necklace and take it from her, it had suddenly appeared around her neck that night, but she began to awake. "_Father?_" She said opening her eyes completly and looking to me. Tomoyo sat up and pulled her bed sheets around her small body._

What are you doing in my room?_" She asked. I ignored her question and left the room and shutting the room behind me seeing Yama looking angry. "_You better not have touched her._" He said. I scoffed. "_What is there to touch, I have less a feel for women then I do for a bug in my face._" I said getting more of a frown from Yama. I bet he would have hit me if he could but couldn't because he was holding a tray of food. I walked passed him and down the stairs. Clow Reed was in the garden waiting for something._

_I faded into the wall and went into garden and walked over to Clow. "_Ah, I've been waiting for you._" He said as I walked over looking at my mirror self. "_Eriol, I thank you for pushing Tomoyo as you did to release her power, quiet a shock, but I need you to protect her._" Clow said once more._

_I still didn't understand why I had to protect a weak woman who can bearly defend herself. "_Why?_" I asked hoping he would at least give me a clue or a desent answer. "_You will have your reward if you do so, but listen, protect her tonight, something is to happen and I won't be able to be with her so, since you are my mirror image of what I could have been, I want you with her always, don't let anything happen to her, please do as I ask.

_Clow's plea seemed like a wish before his death so I simply nodded to protect Miss Daidoji as a favor for bring me back to health._

**(End of Eriol's POV)**

"I brought you something to eat." Yama said setting down the tray on Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo smiled and began eating she was oddly hungry. "How are you feeling?" Yama asked. Tomoyo cheeks were filled with her rice and fruit and she swallowed and looked to Yama who chuckled at her childish actions. "I'm fine, just very hungry." Tomoyo said with a small smile and quickly finished her food in less then five minutes. Tomoyo set the tray on her night stand looking to Yama who seemed concern.

"Yama, I am fine." Tomoyo said caressing his cheek. Yama closed his eyes savoring Tomoyo's warm kind touch. "Tomoyo?" Yama said taking Tomoyo hands. Tomoyo nodded listening to what he had to say. "Weve been friend for as long as I can remember, and for as long as I can remember I thought you are beautiful." Yama said softly. Tomoyo seemed a little perplexed but she listened on as he continued:

"I am not sure if you or have noticed but . . . I-" Yama felt his words stick in him month. Tomoyo knew what he was going to say but let him continue. "I'm in love with you, Tomoyo" He finally said. Tomoyo smiled kindly to Yama who seemed stressed. "I know that." She whispered. "How? I never mentioned it." Yama said confused. Tomoyo shock her head. "I heard you talking to Kyo once about it, you thought I was beyond beautiful, I was a princess, a goddess." Tomoyo said. Yama looked down feeling ashamed that he hadn't told her sooner.

"I am flattered." Tomoyo giggled. "I never thought that you'd like me for nothing but a friend."

Yama looked up to Tomoyo's face seeing that she was kneeling down to him holding his strong firm hands. "After what happened last night, I just wanted to tell you how I felt toward you in the case of me dying in battle." Yama said. Tomoyo smiled. "I am glad you told me." She said.

Yama forced a smile even though he was a little sad. "I know you don't feel the same way." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "I love you too, Yama. But I love you as a brother and not a lover, I hope you don't distance yourself from me." Tomoyo said. Yama smlied and smooth Tomoyo's soft hair back. "Can I kiss you?" Yama asked.

Tomoyo nodded. Tomoyo caressed Yama cheek and brought herself closer to her and Yama bended down to Tomoyo and there lips met. Tomoyo was on her knees and her fingers ran threw Yama's soft short black hair and Yama pulled Tomoyo closer to to his feel her chest touch his. Yama's seat fell back and he went to his knees kissing Tomoyo even deeper. Tomoyo felt her cheeks flush feeling Yama's strong hands on her back holding her. Yama broke the kiss and looked to Tomoyo who's cheeks flushed from the kiss. "Save a dance for me?" Yama asked with a smile looking to Tomoyo who looked back.

"Sure." Tomoyo said and hugged Yama.

* * *

The Village was busy putting together the last minute touches for there Welcoming Fall festival, the children were excited while the teenagers were helping the adults. Eriol was sharpening the daggers for the dagger throwing show. It was quiet annoying having the little boys of the village watch him do sharppen the daggers while Clow was reading something behind him. Eriol sighed putting down his daggers.

"What do you little bastards want?" Eriol said with a growl. "Um . . . I don't know." One of them said cutely. Clow looked to Eriol and smiled. Eriol blew a strand of his hair out of his face and thought of something. "You wanna do something for me." He asked looking to the little boy darkly. The boy just nodded.

"What's your name?" Eriol asked standing up. "Meishia." He answered. "Strong name for a child. Now, go stand of there by the wall." Eriol ordered pointing to it. The other little boys exploded into whispers to Meishia. "Go on." Eriol said and the little boy went to the wall. "Stread your arms and legs." Eriol said picking up some daggers without the boy seeing.

Tomoyo came down stairs with Yama and parted ways. Tomoyo greeted her Father and watched what Eriol was doing. "If you may do the honors." Eriol said handing a blind fold to Clow who nodded and tied it around Eriol eyes and held onto his glasses.

"Father what is he doing?" Tomoyo asked hoping what she was thinking wasn't going to happen. Eriol smiled feeling Meishia's fear at realizing what he was doing. Eriol sighed and threw seven daggers at once and that took the blind fold. Tomoyo gasped. That daggers went around the boys body. Meishia suddenly farted and turned pale. Eriol picked up a black fan and waved the smell away from him. Meishia ran away with his friends laughing. Eriol took his glasses from Clow and walked over to the wall and took out the daggers.

"That was simply cruel." Tomoyo said with a frown. Clow laughed at Eriol's little stunt. "I think he made a point." Clow said and began laughing again. "Father, shame on you." Tomoyo said surpised at her Father. "Would you like some tea, Mr. Eriol?" Clow said standing up and leaving the to the kitchen inside. "That would be nice." Eriol said. Tomoyo sat down and picked up the dagger.

"Are you praticing the art of the dagger?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo scoffed. "No, My hands are to soft. I can not even hold a long sword." She answered. Eriol looked to Tomoyo who seemed confused as she set the dagger down. "Kyo told me what you made me do." Tomoyo said almost in a whisper.

Eriol's back was turned so he looked ahead of him to the village seeing teenage girls holding candels. "I thank you for helping me save her. I may not know how to use what little magic I have but you helped me bring it out." Tomoyo said standing up and walking over to Eriol who was putting the daggers in there case. Tomoyo touched Eriol shoulder feeling them tense.

"I don't need your thanks." Eriol said taking a step away from Tomoyo's hand and turning around looking to her. "And I wanted to know why you killed that man the way you did in the moonlight?" Tomoyo asked. "He was nothing of a man, he was a coward." Eriol said coldly.

"Coward or not, you ripped his soul out!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol looked away from Tomoyo feeling nothing of what she said. "I was protecting you." He whispered. Tomoyo made a confused face. "Protecting me? Why?" She asked. "Because, you are my mission now, you may thank Reed for this." Eriol said simply. "I can handle myself, I don't need protection." Tomoyo spat. Eriol scoffed. "As you said your hands are too soft, you can't even hold a sword." Eriol said. Tomoyo growled and thrust her fist to Eriol face but he caught it. Eriol looked at her hand.

"Too Soft." He said with a smirk. Tomoyo snatched her hand back and walked away from him as Clow came back with the tea. Tomoyo sighed and walked passed her Father. Clow lips smirked mischeviously and then looked to Eriol. "Is there something the matter?" He asked setting the tray down and handed Eriol his tea with his magic.

Eriol took a sip and looked at the liquid sudstance. "No." Eriol answered finally. Eriol walked over and took a gulp of his tea cooling it slightly with his power. "I have to be somewhere, I'll be back by tonight." Eriol said walking pass Clow and disappearing from his sight.

Tomoyo went into her room and lyed on her bed. She looked at her hands and feeling dirty from what Eriol had said. She was beginning to become afraid of him. His effect on her was like snake vemon in your blood stream. Tomoyo closed her eyes and touched her bare neck. She was so use to having her necklace around it she felt bare and cold.

And then her thought's strayed to Yama. The kiss they shared was nothing that she ever felt before. Did she love him? That question played over and over in her head filling her with doubt and fear for her friends. Tomoyo got up and walked out her room and went down the stairs and walking into her shop that was on the first floor. Tomoyo walked into the back room seeing Eriol talking to Kyo in almost a whisper.

"How do you know who I am?" Eriol asked in his dark serious voice. Kyo smiled and sat up. Eriol helped her sit and looked to her. "When I was little I had a power to see the future and past of anyone I touched, but now I can look into anyone past, present, and future. I knew I would see you soon, and so I thanked you for pushing Tomoyo. Bring out her power as you did." Kyo said. Eriol looked to Kyo hands.

"Can you control such a power?" He asked. "Yes. I've had it all my life. May I look into you past? Your dark power is very strong and I can barely seeing through your barrier." Kyo asked sweetly. Eriol almost was puzzled at why this woman asked to see his past but he looked into her power. It was great and with it's pure light, it was almost like God wanted her to have it.

"You may, if you can handle it." Eriol said slowly extending his hand to Kyo who touched it. Eriol's dark past spun in Kyo head with hundred of shouting voices and Eriol crying for what he had done everything seemed to make Kyo feel dead. Kyo let go of Eriol's hand and shivered. "So cold." She whispered. "Why?"

Eriol looked away and stood up. "It was my fault. And for that, I have to live in the hell I made."

Kyo looked to Eriol with sorrow. "You needn't give me that damned pityful look, I've seen it enough." Eriol said disappeared. Tomoyo looked to Kyo who shiver and went under her blankets. Tomoyo walked in the room.. "Kyo?" She said. Kyo turned to look at Tomoyo and smiled. "Tomoyo-san, it's so good to see you face agin twice on one day." Kyo said trying to get herself warm. Tomoyo sat on the bed next to Kyo and pulled the blanket more to her. "Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked worried. Kyo nodded. "It'll leave in a minute." She said.

Tomoyo looked out the back door seeing Eriol form for a moment. What was so dark and evil about this man that made her so afraid? And why did he have to protect her?

Night had fallen and the Welcoming Fall Festival had started, everything was wonderful, Everyone Waltz to the music that was playing and drank and ate while the kids played and danced. Eriol was at the wine table drinking dark red wine. It was about his sixth cup already. He was a little tispy but was clear in throught. Eriol looked to Tomoyo who was wearing a shimmering dress waltzing with Yama. His aura (Eriol noticed) wasn't screaming out in pleasure from Tomoyo's touch. It was slient and normal. Eriol took a step back and nearly collided with Clow who was smiling and his long hair in a pony tail. "Why aren't you dancing?" He asked. Eriol scoffed and continued drinking his wine.

The music changed into another waltz but it was soft and romantic. "Do you not know how to waltz?" Clow asked. "Why should it matter, I am not here for a good time." Eriol answered. Tomoyo ran over smiling at Clow. It almost made Eriol sick at how carefree she was. "Father come dance with me." Tomoyo said pulling her Clow's hand. "Oh, no. I am to dance with Mrs. Wattashu." Clow said walking away to her.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol was finished his wine and poured his seventh glass. "Then will you dance with me?" Tomoyo asked softly looking to Eriol. Eriol nearly chocked on his wine. "Nevermind that. I know what you'd say." Tomoyo took Eriol glass and sat it on the table and took his hand rushing him to the dancing area.

Eriol was almost startled at Tomoyo's quick action and took Eriol hand and guided the other one to her back. Eriol's hear shock and began to remember the last time he waltzed:

_Flashback_

_Eriol was in a black and white suit waltzing with Sakura. They were praticing for party that they were being invited to. Syaoran was sitting on the bench near the panio. He was blushing and a little jealous that Eriol was dancing with Sakura._

_He almost wished that he asked Sakura to pratice with him first. Eriol spun Sakura around when the music stopped. "Oh, Eriol your such a wonderful dancer." Sakura squealed hugging Eriol who smiled. "I must say you are wonderful yourself." Eriol said back. Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol's sickly politeness. _

_"Dear Cousin, why not pratice with Sakura while I prepare some tea." Eriol said with a sly smile on his face looking to Syaoran.. Eriol left the room and Sakura walked over to Syaoran._

_"Ready, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stood and took Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed a little feeling Syaoran's hand touch her back. "And . . . one, two, three, one three, two, two." Sakura counted and then stopped looking up to Syaoran blushing. Syaoran smiled a little to Sakura. "Um . . . Syaoran?" Sakura said slowly. Eriol was behind the door watching them. "Yes?" Syaoran said. Sakura and Syaoran glided across the carpeted floor. Syaoran spun Sakura around. Sakura looked into Syaoran's dark brown eyes and Syaoran stared back into Sakura's emerald green eyes. Sakura stood and her toes and kissed Syaoran on the lips quickly. Sakura looked down and bit her lip lightly._

_Syaoran was shocked a little as Sakura giving him his first kiss. Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin and kissed her back. But this kiss was deeper then they imagened. Sakura and Syaoran broke there kiss looking at each other giggling. "I really like you, Syaoran." Sakura said. "Me too." He said. Behind the door Eriol grinned and went into the kitchen for then tea._

_End Flashback_

Eriol stepped with Tomoyo gracefully to the music. There movement to the music was almost romantic. Tomoyo felt like she was flying in Eriol's arms as they danced. Eriol spun Tomoyo around and continued dancing with Tomoyo. Tomoyo was almost in a dream like daze. She had never felt this way dancing. When the music ended Eriol let go of Tomoyo and walked away. Tomoyo stood shocked. Clow slowly walked over to Tomoyo and touched her shoulder. "It's time for your performance." Clow said.

Tomoyo nodded and all the little girls that Tomoyo had been teaching with to this small stage. The village people turned to Tomoyo looked to her beauitful face and listened at the music started and she sang her song:

**Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro**

Eriol stood on the roof the a house watching from below. That voice was haunting him since he first heard it's sweetly sinful sound. But in the dark of the night Tomoyo was the moving light that seemed to be the joy of the village. Eriol listened on.

**Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo **

Tomoyo's students sung softly and in almost a whisper as she progressed into the song.

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro **

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte**

Eriol's magic Key was slightly reacting to Tomoyo's voice as if it were a call. Eriol gripped his Key feeling a cold dark wind some past. Something was coming and fast.

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte**

Tomoyo song came to a close and everyone cheered while Tomoyo and her students took a bow and smiled. Eriol suddenly felt that push of power agin. He fell off the rook but landed like a cat on all fours. Something was trying to control him. Eriol turned his head and looked to Clow who was looking at something. Eriol figured he sinced it too.

Tomoyo stepped down off the stage and everyone looked to the sky as Midnight to ten seconds away and the beginning of fall was about to start. 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .Fall have offically began. Everyone turned to the shrine and prayed for a good harvest, health and everything like that Eriol walked to Clow after everyone finished there praying. Clow turned around looking into Eriol intensely evil filled midnight blue eyes. "Ready yourself." He whispered and walked away. Tomoyo turned around looking to Clow and wondering why Eriol looked to her and they disappeared.

Questions filled Tomoyo heard as the night carried on and by time one in the morning everyone went to bed. But Tomoyo was still wondering why was Clow talking to Eriol?

**Well what do you think, I hope you like Eriol's flashback and wait and see what happens next. Remember review. And sorry for my bad spelling and grammar I'm working on them as I write. Thanks for reading. Also I might be a while on the next update, I have some writing to catch up on my other CCS story called Skating Figures, But stay tuned and thanks to all the previous review I didn't think anyone would like it.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	6. The Attack and The Journey

Memoirs Of Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 6:

**The Attack and The Journey**

****

* * *

****

Like a sweet slience before the storm Eriol was ready. He wore a black cloak that covered his face except for his eyes and he summoned his staff into a sword. Eriol stood waiting, just waiting for what was to happen, happen.

Tomoyo had finally went into her room and was taking off her dress. She looked at herself hating her image but was still dazed at the magical dance she shared with Eriol. Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes walking to her vanity and picking up her brush and brushing her hair. Tomoyo hummed a tune that was in her head since she could remember it was strange and then the words came to her. "Through the dark, through the pain. I want you all in vein. Will you live for me. I will continue to sing. Love me not as a light to brighten your world and that fire will burn on." Tomoyo sang and stopped after seeing a flash from the window.

Tomoyo's nightdress had no sleeves. It rested on her losely with lace on the bottom. Tomoyo walked to the window and opened it and in a instant the ground exploded. Tomoyo was in shock. Clow came running up and everything went into chaos.

"Tomoyo, My dear. Get away from the window!" Clow shouted over the continuing explosions. Tomoyo ran to Clow but fell feeling something run into her arm. Tomoyo looked at the star blade. It was the bandits. "Father, What is happening?" Tomoyo cried. "This is not the time to explain." Clow said holding his staff in one hand and Tomoyo's hand in the other as they ran down stairs.

Tomoyo's little hospital blew up. Clow used his power and made a barrery for them. Tomoyo screamed as everything around her went up in fire. Clow held his magic as best as he can and got out there house. The men of the village were defending themselves killing the bandits as they attached with there magics. Eriol walked clamly to Clow and Tomoyo.

"Eriol I need you to protect Tomoyo for me." Clow shouted over the explosion nearby. Tomoyo looked to Clow in shock. Eriol took off his hood. "No, No! I'm staying with you." Tomoyo shouted in panic not wanting to leave. "I can't protect you here, my power isn't as if was five years ago, Mr. Eriol will protect you." Clow said caressing Tomoyo cheek. Tomoyo eyes spilled with tears filled with pure fear. A bandit came running toward Eriol. Eriol simply cut him in half making Tomoyo scream as the blood touched her. Eriol took a cloth from his cloak pocket and cleaned the blood off. "Go!" Clow shouted to Tomoyo.

"NO!" She screamed taking Clow's hand. "I'm staying with you Father, Damn Mr. Eriol!" She shouted. "

With all the magic in the world nothing could stop the bandit coming from behind Clow and stabbing him. "NO!" Tomoyo screamed with horror as Clow's body grew lemp from the sudden pain. Tomoyo tried her best to hold Clow but collasped on the ground crying holding his body.

Eriol jumped up and cut the bandit in half and blasting his body into pieces. Tomoyo was crying as Clow touched her face. "Father, look at me, don't close you eyes, look at me." Tomoyo pleaded shaking violently. Clow touched Tomoyo cheek feeling the tears go down her cheek.

"Go, we will see each other agin, I promise." Clow said in almost a whisper. Eriol went over to Clow and changed his sword into his staff. Eriol chanted something and his staff touched the stab wound. "Come, we must leave." Eriol said taking Tomoyo arm. "No! I'm not leaving him!" She cried with tears of fear spilled even faster.

"You must!" Eriol shouted pulling her away. "No!" She cried and then a bandit took Tomoyo's hand and blew something in Eriol and Tomoyo face and everything became blurry and in a instant Eriol and Tomoyo were being pulled somewhere.

* * *

Eriol opened his sore eyes to a green tree that was supporting his weight. They were in the forest, It was the beginning of the forest. He remembered looking at the same tree. Eriol looked around for Tomoyo where had she gone. Had she been magically transported to someplace else. Eriol looked around and then stopped and looked at his hand.

He was still holding his staff. Eriol slowly stood feeling like he was carry a mountain he fell to his knees. "Damn." He cursed out loud. Eriol transformed his staff back into a Key and then heard a moan.

"Daidoji." He whispered and went crawled around the tree seeing Tomoyo slowly awaken. Eriol looked Tomoyo's arm that was bleeding. The star blade was still in her arm. Eriol crawled over and took it out her arm. Tomoyo cried out in pain and opened her eyes completely. Eriol put his index finger into the earth and took some of the power and touched Tomoyo's arm healing it. Tomoyo was panting and stood up only to fall. "Father!" Tomoyo called. "Father, where are you?" She screamed and them began shaking with violent sobs.

"I lost him." She whispered rocking herself. Eriol finally got the power to lift his legs and walked slowly over to Tomoyo who was crying. Eriol looked down at her and touched her back making her jump up and looked to Eriol with a scowl. "Come, we must get moving." Eriol said.

Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and slapped him with all her might. Eriol sighed feeling the small sting that touched his now red cheek. "This is all your doing!" Tomoyo shouted with tears continuing to fall from her face. Eriol rubbed his cheek and looked to Tomoyo. "We must get moving." Eriol said agin calmly. Tomoyo slapped Eriol agin and then began beating on his chest. "This is all you fault!" She screamed feeling all her energy slipping away and turning into sobs. Tomoyo fell on the ground with her hair fanning out in front of her and her face in her arms crying. Eriol sighed and stooped down to her level. "I'll never see him agin." Tomoyo whispered to herself crying and fearing for her Father and friends life.

Tomoyo's body felt heavy again and then she fell into a slumber. Eriol moved Tomoyo's long black hair from her face seeing that she had fallen asleep. Eriol looked around making sure nothing was following them. He picked Tomoyo up and began walking to the pub that was nearby. Tomoyo was light in Eriol's arm. He felt like Tomoyo body would brake with he let her out of his arms. This Desert Rose that was now his misson, light was dying.

As time passed Eriol arms began to get tired. Tomoyo's aura was filled with fear and pain. It was killing Eriol. It almost made him sick to hold her. Tomoyo stirred in her sleep and Eriol stopped seeing Tomoyo's expression on her face turn confused. Eriol slowly and carefully lyed Tomoyo down supporting her head as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mmm." Tomoyo moaned touching her head that was throbbing for all her crying. Eriol waited for Tomoyo's eyes to open and when they did there eyes met. Tomoyo blinked and sat up with the help of Eriol.

"Where am I?" Tomoyo asked looking to Eriol. "A bandit used some kind of powder that transported us in the forest, we're heading to a pub so you can rest." Eriol answered. Tomoyo looked to Eriol who's facial expression was neither shocked or readable. His face was just there. Tomoyo looked ahead seeing over a dozen horses. "Where is my Father?" Tomoyo asked suddenly remembering everything. Eriol looked to the sky. It was mid-afternoon and the night was coming quickly.

"Where is he?" Tomoyo asked more panicked. Eriol looked back at Tomoyo. "He might be still at the village, but I doubt that. He told me of a place you and your people would flea to if anything where to happen, where is that place?" Eriol asked. "The beach, our Haven." She answered.

"Then we will go there." Eriol said standing up. Tomoyo tried to stand but her legs felt weak and she feel into Eriol arms. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and help her stand. "Are you able to walk?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo sighed and stood up and nodded. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and lead her to the small village ahead. "Stay close to me." Eriol advised and Tomoyo nodded tightening her grip on Eriol's hand as they were clearing from the forest and past the horses and mistically animals that fled from Eriol who was letting his aura flow.

Eriol opened the pub and feeling sick at the smell of war lords. It was at least fifty of them. Eriol's cloak flutter at the door swung behind him and he walked to the bar counter. All the war lords looked to Tomoyo with sick desire. "Hope you don't mind me takin' this." A fat sweaty smelly war lord with flaming red hair that had black stricked in it taking Tomoyo's small hand. Tomoyo cried feeling the war lords dirty ruff hands. Eriol turned his head and looked the red-haired man with fire to kill him, but he did want to frighten Tomoyo. "Let her go, and I'll let you live." Eriol growled.

The pub exploded with laughter from what Eriol had said. Tomoyo was shaking with fear as the war lord took Tomoyo making her fall on his lap. "How about a lap dance, or a kiss." The dirty war lord said lean toward to about to kiss her is his slimy lips. Eriol grabbed the war lord by his hair from the roots and yanked his head back making her fall over and Tomoyo hurry over to Eriol. "Looks like it's my lucky day." Eriol growled making his key change into a sword and he stabbed the war lords in the hand making him shout in pain.

"That was for touching her!" Eriol shouted over the man's screams of pain. Tomoyo looked away clutching Eriol's shoulder. "And this is for getting in my way." Eriol flipped his sword around and stabbed it through his head. The war lords looked to Eriol knowing full well who he was. Eriol took his sword out the man's head and turned it back to his key. "Anyone come near her will to answer me." Eriol said darkly. Eriol took Tomoyo hand and guided her to the bar counter.

"H-h-how c-can I h-h-help y-you?" The scared bartress asked looking to Eriol with sighed. "I want a room for two and a hot bath ready for her." Eriol said. "A-anything e-e-else?" She asked. "Bring a hot meal and some clothes." He asked giving the woman some money. The bartress handed Eriol a key with a number on it. "R-r-right away, s-s-sir." She stammered with fear.

Eriol took the key and walked to the staircase that was to his left. All the war lords stood and walked over the pub taking the drinks they could carry and going outside. The bartress followed Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo who clinging to Eriol my his shoulder with her nails nearly going through his skin.

Eriol ignored the pain and continued up the stairs. "Do you get them often?" Eriol asked the bartress. "Y-yes, once a month." The woman answered. "What is your business there?" The bartress asked a little more relaxed. "Just to rest." Eriol answered wincing at Tomoyo nails that were digging deeper. "Eloping?" The woman asked. "No." Eriol answered in a scowled. "I didn't mean to offend you sir, it's just always the case here." She said. Eriol sighed agin feeling tired from having Tomoyo around. It was like a lead ball and chain.

"The bath-room is down the hall and your room is here." The Bartress said. "Thank you." Eriol said unlocking the door. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked around the plain two bed room. "It's not much but it should get you through the night, I'mm bring something to eat." She said. Eriol closed the door and Tomoyo let go and slowly went to her knees.

Eriol rubbed his shoulder and winced at the sting slightly. "A-a-are they gone." Tomoyo chocked out referring to the war lords. Eriol walked over to the window looking out seeing they were mounting the horses and going back to where every that came from. "Yes." He answered. Tomoyo began crying agin Eriol ignored her cries and too off his cloak and then his belt that carried an American made hand gun. Tomoyo began rocking herself and her necklace piece began to glow in Eriol's pocket.

Tomoyo stopped crying and looked to the glow. Eriol took out the small bag and opened it seeing it was reacting to Tomoyo's feelings. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and dropped the piece in front of her. "Keep it safe and don't let anyone see it." Eriol said darkly.

"Take a bath and calm down." Eriol said looking to the stars that were appearing. Tomoyo stood and walked out the room and to the bathroom. Eriol sighed and looked up to the stars. "See. See what I have to go through now? It's my own damn fault, my future mirror image Clow Reed has asked me to protect her." Eriol looked away from the sky when the bartress opened the door holding a large tray with two bowls of rice with tea and fruit. "Here's something to eat." She said setting it on a table in the middle of the floor with two chairs.

"Thank you for you trobules." Eriol said seriously. "It's not a problem." She said. "We'll be leaving in the morning." Eriol informed. The bartress just nodded and left the room.

Tomoyo was sitting in the hot water and sighed sinking into it. "Father, Yama, Kyo, my village." Tomoyo whispered. "I'll get to you all. Somehow." Tomoyo said standing up and walking toward a drying cloth and cried and put on the black kimono and let her hair down as she left the bathroom wearing slipper that were very comfortable.

Tomoyo walked into the room they were staying in seeing Eriol taking off his shirt. Tomoyo stopped seeing the food. "I'm not hungry." Tomoyo said shutting the door. "Then rest, we're leaving at first light." Eriol said walked over to the window and looking for something out of this world that was coming. But the night was still.

Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and touched his should were she had sticked it. Eriol stepped back away from Tomoyo's hand and looked to her with a frown. "You should clean it with some water." Tomoyo advised. "I don't need your advise." Eriol sneered. "Fine." Tomoyo said turning around with her dramp hair swing behind her. Eriol took his key from around his neck and summoned it into his word only. Tomoyo walked to the bed closest to the window and got under the cover and closed her eyes as Eriol waved his hand making the candle light go out.

"It's been so long since I decided to talk with you." Eriol said looking up to the sky agin rubbing the blade of his sword, sitting on the window seal with his right leg inside from the open window. Tomoyo's eyes shot open hearing Eriol's voice. By the way the sky was Tomoyo had been alseep for a few hours. It might had been three in the morning.

"As I said, I have a new ball and chain to weight me down. I wanted it to end and be over, but the Desert Rose found me. I didn't want to be found. I didn't ask to. But I suppose it was your doing. I can't go on like this." Eriol said in a soft clear voice Tomoyo who not used to hearing his voice this way.The one she noticed who his dark voice that seemed to frighten the smallest animal around. Tomoyo turned facing the door and listened on to what Eriol was saying.

"And now I'm lost. I can not sleep. For it will only be nightmares. The screaming and yelling. Blood and pain. What had come over me? I kill now it's nothing to me, I know you have nothing to say to me but I feel like I should tell you what I think and everything inbetween." Eriol paused with a chuckle. "I waltzed last night, It had been a while. You might never have known but I saw everything that day I left for tea, I was glad."

Tomoyo listened to Eriol soft sweet voice sing in her ears as he spoke to this unknown. "When I waltzed with her is was almost as if I was going back in time to before it happened. Everything. This women's light is to pure and bright but I believe it's fading. Clow. He is the reason for all this. Now I have to finish it. The pendent I told you about has a old magic, it's pure magic. It's powerful. Even at my full power I don't think I could completely control it. It healed her friend, if I hadn't push her I would have never seem it. It was amazing."

Tomoyo in her mind thanked Eriol for what he had done. "But something is out there." Eriol paused looking to the forest that seemed to go one forever. "There's something that's trying to control me, I can't afford it to happen, I ask you to help my judgement. Let me that her to The Haven and die in peace, but in pain. Let me pay." Eriol said now darkly. Tomoyo sat up looking to Eriol with pain but tried to cover it. Eriol looked form the sky and let his head hit the seal supporting it. Eriol turned and looked at Tomoyo.

Eriol's bare chest was cover in a black desigsh but disappeared when Tomoyo looked at him. "What?" He asked dully. "Nightmare." Tomoyo lied. Eriol ignored her and looked to the sun that was rising. "Come, were leaving now." Eriol said getting up and shutting the window. Tomoyo looked to Eriol as he put on his shirt and cloak and gun strap.

Tomoyo stood up feeling her leg show. Her kinomo had a long split on the side that when up back her thigh. Eriol put his hood over his head and transformed his sword back into a Key. "Why must we leave now? It's still dark out." Tomoyo said. "Shut up and move." Eriol growled. Tomoyo put on the shoes there were given to her and walked toward Eriol who took her hand and walked over the room.

"But we must get something to eat for later; supplies." Tomoyo said. "Damn that. We have to move. There coming." Eriol said quickly. "What?" Tomoyo said as Eriol speeded into a run. Tomoyo tried her best to keep up but his running ability was none she had ever seem in her life. Eriol and Tomoyo ran out the Pub and outside. Eriol stopped making Tomoyo trip. Eriol helped her up and listened.

Tomoyo heard horses. "Who's coming?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol didn't answer her, he just simply took her by the waist and jumped up really high and landing on the trees. Tomoyo closed her eyes and held on tight and didn't scream of whimper.

Eriol heart raced they were close, too close. He hadn't meant to be so late and let them get ahead of them. Eriol nearly fell but started to run with Tomoyo on his back. "Release." Eriol panted as he ran at top speed. "I summon speed of the Cheetah." Eriol commaned and he jumped over a tree root that sticking out the ground and ran at the speed of a Cheetah. He held Tomoyo's arms tightly so he wouldn't lose her as he ran with speed. But as the light of the sun began to show. Eriol heart rate began beating faster then it could keep up. Eriol's chest felt tight. He never used the full speed of the Cheetah summon unless needed.

Tomoyo felt Eriol breathing could keep up she began to become afraid. Eriol tripped and feel into some green goo. Tomoyo who thrown off into the Goo along with Eriol who began coughing bleed for his lung. Tomoyo's landing wasn't as hard as it should have been. Tomoyo crawled over to him and helped him up. Eriol's body was heavy. But Tomoyo put her arm around him as he feel out of consciousness. Tomoyo grunted and jogged as she carried Eriol down into the forest. Tomoyo grunted adjusting Eriol on her shoulder and looked for somewhere to hide when she found a small area under a fallen tree. Tomoyo stopped when she heard horeses hoofs pounding the groud in the distant. Tomoyo panicked and moved faster.

The horses grew nearer and nearer as she finally got the tree and dragged under. Eriol moan softly and slowly opened his eyes feeling something pulling him. Eriol opened his eyes fully and looked to Tomoyo who was dragging him under that dark space. "Can you move?" Tomoyo grunted. Eriol nodded and crawled under with Tomoyo and waited.

It was slient but the scout bandits were near. They were screaching for them. Eriol took out his gun and loaded it with skill and waited. "You can't kill them." Tomoyo whispered. "Why the hell not?" Eriol whispered harshly. "Because the horses will go back to there home and get more of _them_." Tomoyo whispered still. "So, let them come. We'll have there horses by them and at least fifty miles ahead of them they'll won't catch us in time." Eriol said as the bandits came into view.

Tomoyo backed away as Eriol crawled on the ground and sent off some of his aura spooking the horses. "What the hell?" One of the bandits shouted falling off. Eriol stood up and shot the fallen bandit in the head and then the others making sure they were dead. Tomoyo screamed covering her ears. Eriol walked over to the black and white horse and petted thme making the, calmer. Eriol guided them toward Tomoyo who crawled out. "Hurray, I'm sure someone heard that. "Eriol said getting on the horse.

Tomoyo looked to the horse and jumped up on it. "You could have just put them to sleep." Tomoyo said looking away fom the bodies.

"They are sleeping. In Hell." Eriol said hitting the horses side and moved. Tomoyo clicked her tounge and the horse moved. Eriol was slient. "We'll use the horses for a while but them we have to go on foot, they're will be more coming." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed and gripped her pendent.

It had been a hour and everything was slient Tomoyo relaxed a little for the forset life singing it's song to her was calming her. She almost forgot what had happened but then she looked to Eriol. She still blamed him for bring his evil aura to her village and distroying it. Tomoyo looked ahead hearing what Eriol continued to listen out for the bandits.

"Mr. Eriol?" Tomoyo asked seriously. Eriol sighed. Tomoyo took that as a sigh he was listening. "Why did you come here anyway?" Tomoyo asked trying to make conversation because she couldn't stand to slience between them anymore.

Eriol ignored her so Tomoyo tried another question: "Are you waiting for someone?"

Eriol still ignored her.

"At least say something?" Tomoyo said fustrated at Eriol's complete slience. Eriol stopped the horse as Tomoyo was beside him looking at him. Eriol pulled back him hood and looked to Tomoyo. "Don't call me Mr., I hate that. It's Hiirigizawa and nothing more." Eriol said and motioned the horse to move. Tomoyo shrugged off Eriol's temper and excepted what he had said.

"Hiirigizawa? What kind of name is that?" Tomoyo asked with a chuckle. Eriol's eyes twitched with annoyence. Tomoyo then started to laugh. "BE QUIET!" Eriol shouted scaring the birds away that were in the trees. Eriol's gun was to Tomoyo's face making her turn pale. "Another word and I'll bring you to Reed dead." Eriol sneered. Tomoyo simply nodded. It was the afternoon, Tomoyo was tired and the horses were hungry. Eriol went to a small stream like waterfall and dismounted off the horse along with Tomoyo who was in aw at the clear water.

"It's beautiful." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol slapped the horse making them run away. "Come, we have to hurray." Eriol said jumping over the stream. Tomoyo sighed and jumped onto the stepping stones that were there. Eriol walked and walked. Tomoyo almost had to run to keep up with him. "Hiirigizawa, slow down." Tomoyo panted. Eriol stopped and looked to Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed and gasped for air.

"Keep up, night is falling and the bandits will be coming soon." Eriol warned. Tomoyo ran up to Eriol and looked at him. "How come . . . Um, you don't like to talk?" Tomoyo asked. She had to admit it was a stupid question to ask someone, they had every right not to want to talk, but she just had to say something to keep from being slient.

"Because I wasn't trained to talk about stupid shit, now shut up." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo who was taken back at his tone. Tomoyo sighed and decided to give up as they walked.

Night came and Eriol and Tomoyo decided to stop for the night. Tomoyo kept complaining so Eriol decided to stop and let her rest. Eriol gathered some leafs and twigs and lit it on fire with his magic. Tomoyo shivered and sat down. Eriol sat down on the other side of the fire sitting down with his back on a small tree. Tomoyo rubbed her hand and put them to the fire. Eriol closed his eyes and sighed. How did he get himself in such matters. Tomoyo sighed and looked up to the sky.

"You should rest, were leaving in a few hours." Eriol said. Tomoyo lyed down and closed her eyes feeling sleep come over her. Tomoyo shiver even more on the ground. Eriol watched the Desert Rose sighing trying to stop from shaking. Eriol felt Tomoyo completely slip into a slumber but she shivered. Eriol stood up and took off his cloak and walked around to Tomoyo and put the cloak over her slowly.

Eriol looked at the features of Tomoyo soft gently face. Eriol reached over and touched her softly black hair and moved it out of her face. "Only Heaven could have made you." Eriol whispered standing up and sneering at Tomoyo's resting body. Eriol jumped up in the air and landed on a branch. He waited. He just waited. As the woman he was to protect was in a slumber.

* * *

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Hoped you liked the chapter. I had the sudden earge to write and write for this chapter I would put more in it but I like it how it is so I need everyone to review please! And I'll update as soon as I can thanks for reading. **

**Sakura123**


	7. The Story of the Desert Rose

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

Chapter 7:

**The Story of the Desert Rose**

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

**I was dreaming again. I heard Eriol early whispering something I couldn't understand. I lay still and for some reason I was warm and safe. The scent was manly but sweet. My eyes were closed when I heard something snap. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Eriol's cloak was over me. I looked at the burned out fire and then looked ahead seeing Eriol killing something. I stood and walked over to him. The bodies on the ground were nothing that I've ever seen. They were deformed and pale. Eriol turned to me his hand were covered in that strange black desigh I saw yesterday but then they faded as suddenly as I saw them.**

**"**Come, were leaving.**" He said to me throwing me a apple. There was apple tree near by I could see. Eriol took my arm and began running. "**What were those things?**" I asked as be stepped over a fallen tree. I held Eriol's cloak tighter around me. "**Demons.**" He answered. "**They were being controled and were seeking you out, we have to move. Only one got away.**" He told me. I was glad that he had told me that. Eriol stopped and looked at a water fall. Eriol, what was in a name that sounded nothing of a killers name. I would call him Hiirigizawa to his face but I'll call him Eriol. But not to him. Eriol took my hand and walked to the water shore stepping in. **

**"**Come.**" He earged. I could swim but I didn't know what was happening. I looked into Eriol eyes and nodded. He took off his glasses and wrapped the chain of his Key around it so he wouldn't lose it. I stepped into the water feeling it's coolness and I shiver. Eriol took a slient breath and went under the water and then came back up. "**Quickly!**" He called. I Took a deep breath and dove in the water and came back up for some air. I felt Eriol take my hand. "**Follow me.**" He said and went under. I followed after him holding onto his cloak and as I opened my eyes seeing everything blurred I saw what looked like a caven.**

**How did he know of this place. How could he see what I could not. Are his dark powers as strong as I believe. Eriol seemed to have gone up and waited for me. I went to the surface panting. Eriol's breathing was slow but still tired. "**What is this place?**" I asked looking around at the wet rocks that look like thick blue Ice.**

**Eriol ignored me still and climbed out the pull of water. I climbed of myself without his help and looked at him. I held his cloak closer to my cold body and followed him as we walked them the cave. It had been a full ten minutes before Eriol stopped and began shaking from cold. "**Here take you cloak back, I'm all right.**" I offered. Eriol pushed his cloak back to me trying to control his shivering.**

**"**If you don't keep warm you'll get sick and how and you protect me then.**" I pointed out, but he still brushed me away. Eriol sat and put his glasses back on. I decided not to listen to him so I walked over and put the cloak around both of his. He seemed taken back at my kind actions as if he never seem someone do something kind before.**

**"**See. Now we can both be warm.**" I said looking to Eriol who brought his knees to his chest and let his head rest on his kness. I smiled a little feeling him stop shivering.**

**(End Tomoyo's POV)**

Eriol gripped his Key and muttered something and the cloak was suddenly like sitting next to a warm fire. Tomoyo shiver for a moment and looked to Eriol. "How come we are here?" She asked.

"Whist you were sleep, a Demon patrol was looking for us. I killed all of them but one. Demon's sences are shot if your near water, Water is too pure for them, they burn." Eriol exclaimed quickly. Tomoyo looked to Eriol's face softly and grinned. "Thank you. For protecting me." She said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo who face was a few inches from his.

"Your Welcome." He simply said. Tomoyo and Eriol were slient for a few moment until Tomoyo decided to tell him something about herself. "You know, Clow found me on that beach we fought at. I suppose I was lost or something. But whenever I am near water, I feel like it's my home. Like I lived there once. Do you ever feel like that about something?" Tomoyo asked looking to Eriol who looked back at her and then looked ahead.

"No." He answered. "I gave that up long ago."

"Gave it up?"

"Yes, gave it up. Feeling. It wasn't needed in my path of life." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked sadly at him. "It must be horrible. Not being able to feel." Tomoyo said. "I don't notice it." Eriol answered.

"But you do feel fear?"

"Sometimes. I'm not afraid of anything."

"When I found you in the forest why did you let yourself get hurt by the bandits?"

"I wanted to die." Eriol answered agin without a expressions. Tomoyo wasn't shocked but still felt guilt. "I'm not going to kill myself. That would be weak."

Eriol turned his gaze to Tomoyo looking into her eyes. "Then you. You stopped everything and now I'm here. Stuck. Wondering how I got myself into someone elses life." He said and then looked away from Tomoyo.

"Well, have you ever loved someone. Did you not have a family?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol scoffed and sighed at the thought Syaoran, Sakura, Yue and Ruby Moon. Everyone he knew and killed with his silly lust for knowledge. Eriol didn't answer Tomoyo question but Tomoyo just waited for the answered. "Did you have someone?" Tomoyo asked.

"Love." Eriol scoffed. "Yes love. Where you going back to her?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled. "I had no one, nor did I want anyone. I'm a killer. Haven't you heard?" Eriol growled. "Yes. But even a killer as yourself had a past. A favortie song. A favortie game. Just like a normal human." Tomoyo said not believing Eriol life was all about pain and death.

Eriol smirked and looked back to Tomoyo. "You ask so many question about me. You shouldn't need to know about your protecter. I'm taking you to Haven and leaving you with him and will die from my enemys." Eriol said.

Eriol and Tomoyo were slient for a moment. Tomoyo wasn't insulted at what Eriol had said but she was. He did what he was asked to do for Clow and would be about his way when finished.

"What of yourself and Yama?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo was startled at the question. "He told me he loved me." She said in a near whisper. "But you don't love him." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol shocked. "How did you know?" She asked.

"When I first saw Yama and he touched you, his soul and aura screamed with pleasure. In his mind you were truly perfect. A Desert Rose." Eriol answered. "But you knew already, Reed said so."

Tomoyo nodded slowly and with guilt. "I didn't want to brake his heart, I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him." Tomoyo said. "And now I wish I hadn't answered him."

"Just like a Desert Rose you are." Eriol whispered looking to the cavens ceiling. "Why would me call me that? What is a Desert Rose. There can't be plants like that in the hot desert." Tomoyo said in a matter-a-fact way. Eriol scoffed.

"But there is." He said.

"How?"

"The Desert Rose can only be seem if you truely are course on the inside and beautiful on the outside then it will show itself. I was stranded in Aragahbah, a mistical place with guilding carpets, magic, fire, and haunting nights. I was there on a misson, I was to kill a Lord. His name was Ara. He controlled the street of Aragahbah. Nothing happened unless he said it was to happen. People worshiped him as a King. I was to kill him out of the Kings pure jealously of his power. I was taken to the desert sands by horse. I walked and walked for days with only water. And during that time my mind began to play tricks on me.

Each time I stepped I created a new flower. Tulips, forget-me-nots, anything you can think of. But when I stepped agin a Desert Rose appeared. It's beauty was nothing you'll ever see. It was too pure for the earth. The Rose's stem was covered in it's thornes, I picked it and it gave off a posion." Eriol showed Tomoyo the mark on his index finger.

Tomoyo looked at his finger closely. "The poison paralized my body completley, I could hardly breath, then a sand storm came and I was buried in the hot sand for three days." He said. Tomoyo gasped like a child listening to a story.

"How did you ever survive?" Tomoyo asked deeply interested.

"My Key reacted to something going by, I was instantly dug out. And that is why you are a Desert Rose. Beauitful and pure on the outside, but poisonous on the inside." Eriol finished. Tomoyo clapped at the story.

"What a keen story to tell. Wonderful. Aragahbah, it sounds beautiful." Tomoyo sighed dreamily. "I suppose." Eriol said. Tomoyo stood up feeling inspired. "Your so lucky, but foolish. It sounds so romantic." Tomoyo said sitting back down.

"Am I to know of romance?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shrugged. "Where else have you been?" Tomoyo asked with excitement. "Everywhere and nowhere." He answered resting his head on his knees feeling sleep coming over him.

"Um . . . The only place I've been with My Father was England. He was born there and moved to Japan. He thought it was a peacefull place." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol's memories went to England. Everything he left behind and had done. He thought it was shameful to think of his Home. "Have you ever been there?" Tomoyo asked. Before Eriol could answer everything around him suddenly went black. He fell on Tomoyo asleep. Tomoyo almost screamed, but Eriol gripped Tomoyo's kimono seeing that he was sleep.

Eriol moaned softly and then he smell something. Fish. At least that's what he thought it was. Had he fallen asleep. Eriol moved his hand over his chest feeling for his Key. Where was Tomoyo he couldn't feel her kimono in his hand. Eriol opened his eyes and got to his knees taking of his gun.

Tomoyo gasped and dropped with was was making. Eriol's breathing was heavy and he looked beside him. There was a herb burning where he was sleeping. "Good Morning." Tomoyo said walking over to Eriol. Eriol stood up and rubbed his neck.

"Good Morning? What?" Eriol said confused.

"Yes. You had fallen asleep while we were talking, and so I went out the cave and go something to help you sleep. The herb was to help you sleep without nightmares, since you seem troubled in your sleep, you speak too." Tomoyo added.

Eriol looked sharply at Tomoyo. "You what!" He shouted making Tomoyo fall back. "I went out the cave?" Tomoyo said. Eriol growled. "Damnit, Don't do you agin!" He shouted still. Tomoyo went to her knees and sat looking down at her hands feeling tears coming.

"We're in here to a reason, you go wondering they'll get you and it'll be nearly impossible to get you back and then Reed will have my head!" He continued.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo whispered. "I was hungry so I got some fish and fruit." Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol looked to the fire that was making the fish slowly. Eriol sighed and went to Tomoyo level feeling a little guilty for leaving the cave without him.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol's face. It was so unique, she never saw such a handsome face in her life but she hated him still.

"You don't understand the danger your in, that's why Reed wanted me to protect you, if you ever want to see him agin you should listen to me." Eriol said seriously. Tomoyo nodded. "Well, just so you know, The demon's left. I don't see them." Tomoyo said.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo confused. "See them?" He said. Tomoyo nodded. "When I have my pendant I can see anything from the spirit world." She answered. Eriol looked down at the pendent. Tomoyo stood and walked to the fish picking them up off there sticks and handed one to Eriol who took it and looked at it.

"Don't worry, It's just a fish, I'm not going to kill you." Tomoyo stated. Eriol looked to Tomoyo. Everything he thought about her was changing could she be able to kill him. Eriol looked at his hand and them bit into the fish. "If must had been wonderful to see all those places. Kingdoms and everything. Just like the story of Skywatcher." Tomoyo sighed finishing her fish.

"Skywatcher?" Eriol said after swallowing his fish. "Yes, the romantic story of the servent boys running away after falling in love with the Kinomoto Kingdom Princesses and coming back killers but they still loved them and died for them, everyone knows that story." Tomoyo exclaimed. "As I said before, I know nothing about useless feeling of Love or thoughts of lust and romance." Eriol said coldly finishing his fish.

"Then who is Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol's heart jumped looking to Tomoyo. "Surely you must have loved someone?"

"How do you know of that name?" Eriol asked darkly. Tomoyo looked to Eriol faced that seemed to burn with rage. "I hear you speak it during your sleep." Tomoyo answered truthfully. "I had a friend named Sakura, I don't know what happened to her, she stopped sending me letter about ten years ago." Tomoyo said sadly.

Eriol wasn't listening to Tomoyo something was speaking to him, in his head it was like a crowd of voices telling him to kill Tomoyo. Eriol's hand moved. Eriol tried to stop it but he moved, something was controlling him.

Eriol grunted trying to stop his movement but then he touched his Key. Tomoyo looked to Eriol confused as she ate a grape. "Hiirigizawa?" She said. Eriol stood up without his will and his words to open his Key came out his mouth.

"Key of darkness, I Eriol, command you under contract. RELEASE!" He chanted and his key was transformed into his dark sun staff Eriol walked over to Tomoyo. She stood up and back away. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked afraid. Eriol grunted trying to stop himself. "You . . . can't . . . control . . . me." Eriol grunted trying to transform his staff back into a Key.

Tomoyo's back touched the cave wall. Eriol gasped falling to his knees. "She's here." Eriol said in a strange female voice. Eriol hissed and turned his staff into a Key and then the persence was gone. Eriol panted finally getting his body's control back. Tomoyo looked at his gun that was on the ground and walked over slowly to it.

Eriol was still gasping for air. Tomoyo picked it up but before she could fully walk away. Eriol grabbed her wrist. Tomoyo screamed and kicked Eriol in the face knocking him over. Eriol shock his head and touched his lip.

It was bleeding. Tomoyo ran and went into the water swimming to the surface and ran to the shore and ran and ran ahead trying to make her way to Haven.

_(Eriol's POV)_

_There it was agin, I know who was controling me. And she can't. I went into the water and raced after Daidoji. She was afraid. Her aura screamed for Clow and some freedom from me and all the madness that was going around_. _I jumped from tree to tree following her aura. _

_I hadn't meant this to happen but theres something about her. It's something she doesn't remember. I finally caught to her she was running out of madness. I don't think she saw or knew which direction she was heading in. But she was sure of getting away from me._

_I jumped on the ground and ran after her, she wasn't far, I could smell her lavender scent. I ran a little faster after feeling a sudden thunder roll over head. It was going to rain. I finally caught up to her and when I did I took her hand._

_I couldn't hold her. It started to rain. Daidoji turned around and punched me making me fall over into the mud. "_Stay away from me!_" She cried I stood up and ignored what she said. "_Your coming with me._" I told her. Then she attacked me. I blocked her high kicks and punches. She couldn't keep this up forever. The rain fell faster and I was wet to my skin. Daidoji's hair stucked to her face as she attacked me still._

_I grabbed one of her punches and spun her around. Her back was completly pressed to my chest. I leaped up into a tree. I heard horses coming once more. Daidoji struggled but I held her tight with my hand over her mouth._

_As the horses passed Daidoji calmed. I looked behind me seeing another branch. A thick one, strong. I jumped around the tree and landed on the branch. Lighting flashed making Daidoji turned around and hide her face on my chest._

_Females. Afraid of anything. As after the rain began to fall slowly, She fell asleep in my arms. I covered her in my cloak once more and waited for her to wake. Why was I always stuck in this predicament. She should have let me die. I wanted that much in my life. Now I want it more then ever. _

_What is there to live for?_

_(End Eriol's POV)_

Morning came once agin. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes seeing Eriol vacant expression. He didn't sleep but he let Tomoyo stay where she was. Tomoyo lifted herself slowly out of Eriol's arms and looked at him. Eriol eyes seemed to be wandering someplace else. But them they turned to Tomoyo slowly scary her.

Tomoyo backed away. Eriol didn't move at Tomoyo reactions. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked feeling the warm rays of the sun on her cool skin. Eriol's hair was slicked back from still being wet.

Eriol didn't answer Tomoyo's question but he stood up and walked over to Tomoyo holding a rope. Tomoyo slapped Eriol and he stopped. "That's not going to help." Eriol said dully grabbing Tomoyo wrists with force and wrapping the rope around them tightly.

"You can't do this to me." Tomoyo said as tears fell from her eyes. "I just did." Eriol growled. "Now, were not walking the ground is wet and we'll leave tracks." Eriol said turning his Key into staff.

The staff glowed and the top of his staff turned into wings. Eriol picked up Tomoyo and sat her on his staff and he sat next to her guiding it forward threw the forest.

Eriol was holding onto Tomoyo's arm making sure she didn't fall off. Tomoyo looked to Eriol. She was more afraid of him now. What would happen to Clow. Tomoyo looked mornfully at the trees feeling tears slipping one by one from eyes purple eyes.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo. She was sad even more now and it was killing him inside. It was too bad that it didn't kill him truely. Tomoyo began humming a song she heard long ago, since she was little the song stuck in her head.

"Through the dark, through the pain. I wait for you in vein. Will you live for me. I will continue to sing. Love me not as a light to brighten your world and the fire will burn on. Moonlight's death and sun light's ray. I pray. You'll find me." Tomoyo stopped and sobbed sliently for a moment.

"Through the dark, through the pain, I wait for you all in vein. I'll sing for you. Find me where the wild flowers grow, find me when the wind blow. Take my hand and all my grace."

Eriol felt like he heard that song for somewhere. A little girl sung it and that was when he started wandering. "Moon light's death and sun light ray. I pray. You'll find me." Tomoyo stopped knowing only those words of the song.

Tomoyo touched her pendent and sighed still feeling the tear falling from her face. She wished she let Eriol die. Let him have his wish. But she couldn't change the past.

Three hours passed. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't utter a word to each other. The smell of burning wood reached Eriol noses and he stopped. Tomoyo looked around remembering the pear tree. Tomoyo jumped down. She knew she was close. Her Village she could almost see it. Eriol got off and turned his staff into a Key once more and untied Tomoyo.

And at that moment Tomoyo bolted off. "Daidoji, stop you don't know if there still there!" Eriol called. Tomoyo didn't care she was near her home. Tomoyo ran down the familiar pathway where she found Eriol.

Eriol was running right behind her making sure that nothing was following them. Tomoyo ran into a clearing seeing her village.

Eriol stopped seeing Tomoyo walked slowly and mornfully.

**To be continued **

**Hoped everything liked the Desest Rose story, and the Chapter. I'm going to make this short but REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And tell me what you think. I'm sorry for any missed spelled words and grammar I'm working on it. And I don't own CCS. Thank for reading and see what happens next.**

**Sakura123**


	8. Mistress of Darkness

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 8:

**Mistress of Darkness**

* * *

Tomoyo fell to her knees looking at her burned and ruined village. The small houses werestill burning and collasped. Eriol stopped behind Tomoyo as she started to pray rapidly. Eriol looked down at her and then to the once cheerfully village. Eriol looked and saw something move so he loaded his gun with skill and walked slowly to the sport where he saw the moment. Tomoyo lifted her head and saw someone walking toward them. Tomoyo gasped knowing who it was.

"YAMA!" She cried running past Eriol. Yama run up to Tomoyo and caught her in a tight embrace. Eriol put his gun away. "Oh My God." Yama whispered smoothing Tomoyo hair. "I thought you were dead." Yama said looking to Tomoyo flushed face. "I couldn't find you."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Yama even tighter. "I too thought you were dead, I so happy you all right." Tomoyo said crying. Yama let go of Tomoyo and looked to Eriol. Tomoyo backed away and went behind Eriol. "What did you do to her?" Yama asked drawing his sword. Eriol looked at it and scoffed. "Nothing." He said.

"If you did nothing then why is she trimbling?"

"I suggest you put away your sword little man, you haven't enough skill to take me on." Eriol said cooly. Yama growled. "You know nothing of true skill, you bastard." Yama spat. Eriol chuckle. "We hide and then all of the sudden he was trying to kill me." Tomoyo said quickly.

The wind blew and Eriol looked up to the sky. Eriol released his staff and looked to Yama who took a step back protecting Tomoyo. "Turn you sword to the right." Eriol said to Yama. "What?" He said confused. "Turn to the right." Eriol waved his staff and Yama (with out controling himself) stabbed a demon that was beside him. Tomoyo gasped and backed away.

Eriol walked over with his cloak flying out from the wind. "He smells of rot." Eriol said taking a bottle out of the fishy looking demons hand. Yama looked at the glowing bottle. "What is that?" He asked. "It's a sleeping poison. Look." Eriol pointed to the sky is was turning black. And for some reason Eriol remember it from somewhere once more. Familiar things kept popping up and riol was beginning to wonder why. Tomoyo's pendent sparkled and then went dull.

Yama took Tomoyo hand and looked to Eriol putting his sword away. "Start from the beginning." He said. "I was being controled, she ran off and here we are." Eriol said quickly. Yama tried to make sence of it and continued.

"What of my Father?" Tomoyo asked looking to Yama. Yama sighed and didn't answer. "Yama?" Tomoyo pleaded. "Your Father isn't doing very will, the wound is serious. Kyo is doing everything she can to help him, but he were caught at Haven. Some woman was looking for Mr. Eriol." Yama looked to Eriol who wasn't surpised but puzzled. Who would be looking for him

"She is pure evil she took Your Father and everyone as her prisoners. I escaped and looked for you hoping I'd find you, Tomoyo. And something else was strange she had a pendent that was just like yours." He said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo pendent. Eriol rooted his staff and the ground. "Dance of the Dead." He said and the ground beneath his broke a little and a dead human came out from the ground and bowed.

"Show me." Eriol said touching the bones head. Eriol looked into the it's past life and what he had felt from the past few days. Eriol took his staff out the ground and the skeleton disappeared. "We have to move, more bandits are coming." Eriol said to Yama. "Why?" He asked. Eriol turned around and changed his staff back into a Key. "Because the amount of Bandits coming will kill you." He said darkly.

"Yama, we should go. I'll be with you and everything will be all right. I have to get to Father before it's too late." Tomoyo said taking Yama's hand. Yama nodded and followed Eriol who was walking toward Haven.

Day turned into night and Yama, Tomoyo, and Eriol were near Haven Eriol stopped and took out his magic cards. Yama looked at them as Tomoyo sat down trying to catch her breath. "They look like Clow cards." Yama said. "They are." Eriol said walking onto the sand and looking a head. "Eye of the Eagle." Eriol chanted and his eyes spliced like a cat and looked ahead.

"There's a Island from here." He told Yama. "The Island of secret, no one can make it there and live to tell about it." Yama stated. "Ha." Eriol scoffed. "This island is far from there." He said. Tomoyo walked past Eriol with her pendent setting off a glow. Yama looked to Tomoyo. She looked a like a dream like state. Yama was about to touch her but Eriol stopped him.

"Let her see it." Eriol said. "See what?" Yama asked looking to Tomoyo still. "The Pendent is looking for the other half." Eriol exclaimed. "What, you mean the other piece is apart of it?" Yama asked. "From the Witch?"

"If you say they look the same then what else is there?"

"How are we to get across the ocean?"

"Swim." Tomoyo suggested. Eriol and Yama looked at Tomoyo who blink her intence lavender eyes. "Humans don't breath under water." Yama stated. "I know, My Father made me breath under water when I went after Hiirigizawa, and I'm sure you can do that." Tomoyo said.

Yama looked to Eriol. "Yes, I understand. With your magic you can help us breath under the water."

"Not without turning you half into a fish." Eriol said. "A Mermaid?" Yama said shocked. Eriol nodded. "Fine, at least we'll get ot the Island without being seen." Tomoyo said. "It's not that simply, you can handle the pain of transforming your bone structure." Eriol said.

Yama and Tomoyo broke out in a argeement with Eriol there voices over lapping each other about they can handle it and they had to get there people before there dead. Eriol rasied his hand and sighed. Tomoyo and Yama stopped and looked at Eriol who staff appereared. "So be it." He said and waved his staff and Yama fell on the sand groaning. Tomoyo's breathing was heavy. Eriol walked to the water and waved his staff turning it into a Key agin and getting in the water as his gills began to take shape.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo who's kimono was ripping from the fins that were forming. Yama shouted out in pain and crawled to the water. Eriol felt his legs turn into one and fins formed. Eriol went under water feeling like he was breathing in fresh air. Yama got into the water and gasped looking at Eriol seeing everything clearly. "Where's Daidoji?" Eriol asked talking under the water. Yama was shocked so he tried to answer back.

"S-s-s-still on the shore." He answered trying to get use to the water flowing through him. Eriol kicked up to the surface seeing Tomoyo trying to my her way to the water but she couldn't breath. Eriol waved his hand and with his magic lifted Tomoyo and brought her to the water. Tomoyo gasped feeling the water go through her gills she opened her eyes seeing that her kinomo was gone the only thing covering her breast was a black tied cloth. Eriol swam ahead and with Yama behind him. Tomoyo blinked and went after them.

Yama and Tomoyo were like kids, They 'ohh'ed and 'aww'ed at the sighted of the fish and coral and plant life under the water. Eriol couldn't care he just wanted out. As the sun began to set the water became cooler and darker but they could still see everything. Eriol slowly swam to the surface. Yama and Tomoyo followed. Eriol looked up to the sky. It was like holding in breath with the oxygen hit his gills. Eriol hair was slicked back. Eriol went back under feeling refreshed. "Were almost there." He said with air bubbles slowly coming out his month as he went faster. Yama took Tomoyo's hand making sure the kept up with them.

(_Eriol's POV)_

_Amazing. How can mere human's survive that pain of the tranformation from humans to sea creatures. As I neared the Islands cave that was ahead. I could feel a strange aura, It was like cherry blossoms. Just like my Sakura. But she couldn't have come to life. No Magic can do such a thing. And still my head swim with unanswered questions. Who? Who is this being trying to control me? Why am I doing this? Why do I have this feeling that Daidoji isn't what she seems. Yama seems to know something I don't. His making sure she is here. Why? If he knew this Island is a secret then why is he coming along? Is he part of the bandits guild? I looked back seeing Daidoji and Yama smiling at the sights of night life in the ocean._

_Tomoyo Daidoji, It sound like I should know that name, but I can not remember. I wonder it something that I haven't quiet figured out myself. I looked to Daidoji's face once more. It couldn't have been real. This type of beauty is only dreamt about. I could see why Yama took after her. Foolishness. Love, Ha. A wasted human emotions. And yet. Something inside me longs to know what it is once more. I had forgotten it. My Lust for knowledge is out of control. Power, of the thing I can feel._

_I stopped and looked at the wall of Earth that was from the Island. The cave had a small entrance. Big enough to fit into. But I was becoming weak. My Magic couldn't hold Three people for long. Damn. I wish for more. More magic. More Power. Daidoji and Yama stopped and slipped into the small entrance, I went in last making sure nothing was behind us._

_The water pushed us up to the surface and that's when my magic gave way. I swam to the rocky under ground shore with my legs. Yama and Daidoji followed shivering from the cold water since the gills once on there legs disappeared. _

_(End Eriol's POV)_

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

**I felt like I was going to die when I finally got to the shore. I was wearing nothing but my chest wrap and my linen short pants. Yama was still full clothed but Eriol's chest was bare. I was hoping to see the black marks I thought I saw. Or was it a illusion? I wasn't sure. Eriol's hair touch his strong shoulder. He didn't seem tired but I could tell he was.**

**Yama lifted me to my bare feet and we followed Eriol down the blue lite cave. "**Do you know where were going?**" I asked. He didn't seem to want to talk. He seemed deep in thought. Yama looked to me and took my hand. "**We'll follow him anyway.**" Yama whispered to me adjustion his sword on his waist. I nodded and continue to follow Eriol. **

**There was something strange. How come he had said Sakura's name. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Li. Mr. Fujitaka. Touya Kinomoto. Meling Li. My friends. I haven't heard from them in so long I think the worst has happened. But, Eriol seems to be hiding something. I want to ask him, but will it only offend him?**

**Or was it another Sakura. Was she his beloved. Eriol may seem cold but it's just something keeping him from being free. Eriol opened a passage way and into a jungle. I had only seem a picture of something so free. It was truely a Virgin Island, but how in Japan. Nothing was touched or moved. Except at the top of a hill it was a palace. It looked so beautiful. I felt like I had been there before.**

**Eriol stopped and turned his head and looked to Yama who let go of my hand and went to Eriol. "**What is this place?**" Eriol asked. Yama shrugged. "**I never knew there was a palace here.**" Yama said. Eriol releasesd his Key once more and summoned a image of the palace. It was very big. I wasn't too much surpised. Eriol sighed looked confused or more or less as if he were planing something.  
**

Show me Clow Reed.**" Eriol said. I was shocked, I ran up to Eriol and saw him look ahead to a light. "**They're this way, that palace is-**" Eriol stopped and summoned his sword. Yama drew his sword also. "**I saw something move.**" Eriol whispered. "**Fire!**" Eriol cried and what looked like a Clow Card was released and went after the bandits that were in hiding. They attacked and went to me. I ran as fast as I could. I turned seeing Eriol kill the bandits with ease and without a second to spare. Yama was taken away.**

Yama!**" I cried running to him but he disappeared with the bandits. Eriol took his sword out of the not lifeless body of a bandit and looked to me. Almost worried. I couldn't take it. All the pain. I wanted this to stop. My family and friends were gone. My Village in ruin. And I was lost.**

**(End Tomoyo's POV)**

**  
**

Eriol ran to Tomoyo's side. "Shadow warriors, not bandits." He said helping Tomoyo too her feet. "We have to move. These warriors know were here. It won't be too soon when word reachs there master. We need to get to the palace." Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol strong yet soft face. How could he be a murderer? He looked so sweet and warm. It hurt her so.

"Daidoji?" Eriol said in almost a whisper. The stars sparkled in Eriol's eyes. The night was his element. Where he was strongest. "Promise you'll take me to my Father, My people. I must do this. I can not with out you. I won't let Yama die. I won't let any of them die." Tomoyo said with tearing falling from her eyes.

"I will." He said. "Come. We must hide someplace until morning. They use the night's cover to make there moves."

Tomoyo nodded and ran with Eriol. It was hard keeping his fast pace but she did her best.

The Palace. It's beauty spoke for itself. The red carpet that ran threw the palace. The wonderous rooms. It was like a fairy tale. The shadow warriors brought Yama to the throne room. "My Mistress." One of the warriors said. The Mistress turned her head toward them. "They have come to the Island with the Eriol Hiiragizawa-sama. And She is with them."

"Good." The Mistress purred. "Put this one with the others. Let them come."

It had been a hour. Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting under a low tree near a small waterfall. Eriol was meditating while Tomoyo thought of Clow Reed. Praying that everyone was all right.

"Who is she?" Tomoyo suddenly asked making Eriol open his Intense midnight blue eyes. "This Sakura. Who is she?" Tomoyo asked agin. Tomoyo was on the other side of the small tree. "No one." Eriol answered darkly.

"She must be somone. Was she you lover?"

"No."

"Was she your sister?"

"No."

Tomoyo stopped asking her question and looked to the sky. "I knew a Sakura once. She was my best friend ever since I could remember. My Father took me to England as I said before. He lived there at the time when we met. I remembered what she looked like. She was so full of energy. Like a child ready to learn. I thought she was pretty. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo paused and smiled at the thought.

And to Eriol demise. He knew her. He killed her. His friend. He remembered now. He heard the name, Tomoyo Dadoji, when he was going out once and over heard it from Sakura. Tomoyo Daidoji. Eriol felt like he was dying agin. Everything crashing in front of his like his terrible memories.

"She had honey colored hair. Emerald eyes. And a smile that could make anyone love her. I wish I was there to see her with Syaoran Li. He was one of My father desendents, he was handsome with his dark drown hair his strong, sweet, proud face. He was in love with Sakura. She didn't know. I told him to tell her soon. I suppose she did. Since she would be twenty years old by now. She might be married with chrildren. I use to write to her but then I stopped getting her letters.

I began to think she didn't want someone like me for a friend. I felt dismissed. But still I sent letter but they were sent back and so I stopped. I intended on going back to England. I wanted to meet her frined. His name was Eli Moon. "

Eriol sighed. That was the name he chose since he didn't want anyone knowing his real name. "She said he was mature and quiet the gentleman." Tomoyo chuckled. "I wanted to meet him so badly, I thought about him all the time trying to figure out what he looked like. Sakura told me story's about him. He also had magic and he was powerful and loved knowledge so much."

"And so you never met him." Eriol said finally finding his voice. Tomoyo got up and walked slowly and gracfully to Eriol. Tomoyo sat in front of him. "No. I never met him. I don't think I will. But, it's fate." She said.

"Do you think it's fate that everything is the way it is?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. "I wish it wasn't. But I'm sorry for how I have acted. I'm not use to being this emtional." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"There someone here, who wants to control me." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked into Eriol eyes pass his glasses. Eriol looked to the hill. "And I feel like I know this aura. Like something in my past." He said. Tomoyo nodded and took both of Eriol's hand making him shiver at her magical touch. "Why do you seem like your always in pain?" Tomoyo asked.

"What does pain have to do with anyting. I'm a murderer and I supposed to be joyful?" Eriol said. "Why haven't you killed me?" Tomoyo said. Eriol didn't answer. "Will you not answer?" She said. "Why? I haven't an answer." Eriol said beginning to feel dazed and vexed at her touch. Tomoyo looked down at Eriol's hand. She had expected them to be rough and hard but they were oddly soft and cold. "Your hands aren't of a warriors." Tomoyo said looking up to him.

"What were you expecting?" He said.

"The rough hands of a killer."

"I just the hands of a killer."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet? I hear you don't know mercy. Is this mercy toward a female, Or you don't wish to kill me because I am beautiful? A Desert Rose, as you call it."

Eriol looked into Tomoyo purple eyes. She was a Desert Rose but he didn't concider her beautiful to her face just yet. Tomoyo gripped Eriol hands hoping he was grip his also. But he did not. "I'm not killing you because there something strange about you. If I did kill you, you would stay dead in the back of my mind as another victem to my thousands of victem that I had slan. Beauty, as you call it, has nothing to do with it, and Clow Reed wanted me to protect you. If he told me then there must be a reason." Eriol said back. Tomoyo let go of Eriol hand feeling her hands so cold. Eriol took off his cloak and wrapped it around Tomoyo's shoulder.

Tomoyo looked up to Eriol once more. His hair was damp making it appear to be shimmering threads. "When we were at the pub, I saw these black markings forming on your chest. But when I looked at them they disappered. What were they?"

Eriol sighed taking out a small dagger from his boot. "You were dreaming." He said. Tomoyo just nodded not wanted to urge the matter. Eriol gathered up his hair and with one slice his hair was short. Just like it was when he was a boy. It hung in his almost covering in dark fasical features.

Eriol chanted a word and his hair disappeared. "Your magical cards remind me of my Father." She said pulling the cloak tightly around her. "We share the elements of the Sun and the Moon." Eriol said standing up. "Rest. I shall return in a moment." Eriol said walking pass Tomoyo who watched him.

"What of the shadow warriors?" She asked worried. "Think nothing of them. I know there secrets of power. Now, rest." Eriol said waving his hand and Tomoyo suddenly felt sleep over take her. Eriol watched Tomyoo slowly go to the ground and he walked into the jungle and looked up to the castle.

Tomoyo awoke the following morning and opened her eyes seeing some fruit in front of her. She was beginning to wonder where Eriol who. She was scared of being along. Afraid that the Shadow Warriors would take her away. Tomoyo looked around to Eriol in a panic. Tomoyo stood with the cloak falling to the ground. She turned and looked at far as she could she.

He left her.

She was doomed. Eriol walked up behind making her fall back with fear when she saw his dark form. "Hiiragizawa, you scared me." Tomoyo said standing up and gasping seeing the wounds on him. His cheat she cut and bleeding. But he walked toward Tomoyo. "I didn't leave you, if that's what really scared you." He said in a hoarse voice. Tomoyo jogged over and touched his chest where a wound was placed.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked looking up to him. "Nothing." He said. But he was actually attacked my the Shadow Warriors that were near Tomoyo trying to take her. "You must rest, I'll get something to help you." Tomoyo said as Eriol sat and she almost ran off but Eriol grabbed her hand.

Tomoyo looked down at her hand and then to Eriol was panted a little at his quick movement. "Stay, if you are along they will overwhelm you." Eriol said. Eriol dug his whole hand into the earth and took it's healing power and touched each of his wounds that began to heal. Eriol moaned and sighed feeling the subsidsion of the pain eating at him. Tomoyo looked to Eriol still worried. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Eriol stood up and looked ahead of her. He took Tomoyo's hand and held it tight making sure she wasn't taken from him. "You can run from me, Eriol Hiiragizawa, give us the girl and I won't kill you." The Shadow Warrior that spoke was a man with flaming red hair. "Try as you might but I don't die as easily as you may think." Eriol said with his sword appearing in his hand. "What no magic?" A another Shadow Warrior said.

Eriol growled. "Lago, you know we can't kill him." Said another warrior. "Yes, the Mistress would be furious."

And before Tomoyo and Eriol knew it they were surrounded. Tomoyo slowly picked up Eriol cloak and put it on. Eriol sighed sencing a great magic and power from all of them. "Now hand over the girl."

"What'll happen if I do?" Eriol asked catching the warriors off guard and cutting seven of them in half. Tomoyo screamed and closed her eyes. But after the seven Eriol had killed the number of the warriors event into ten. Soon Eriol was in a all out battle. Eriol ran and attacked picking the off one by one with Tomoyo running with him. Eriol jumped almost losing his grip on Tomoyo making her scream.

"Hold onto me!" Eriol shouted pulling Tomoyo up as he jumped from branch to branch. "DIE!" The warrior with flaming red air said throwing a fire ball to Eriol. "Ah!" Eriol shouted and went down with Tomoyo almost braking his fall. Tomoyo's head pounded and she whimpered with fear Eriol groaned and his eyes blurred a little from the white hot pain. "Keep . . . Moving." Eriol said getting up and taking Tomoyo hand as they ran.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol back seeing the blood streaming down. Tomoyo looked back seeing black shadows appearing and disappearing. Tomoyo ran faster along Eriol and then another fire ball hit Eriol on his right arm. Eriol ignored the white hot pain and continued running up the hill.

And then a fire ball hit Eriol's back once more and he fall over. Tomoyo went down with him. "Eriol, Eriol, get up!" She shouted panting trying to pull him. Eriol looked up but he couldn't move. "Eriol, Please. There coming." She pleaded. Eriol looked to Tomoyo lifting his shaking body not noticing Tomoyo was calling him by his first name. Tomoyo pulled Eriol's left arm helping him up the hill, but before Eriol could take a step everything went black.

Tomoyo gasped feeling the warriors jumped into the air casting a shadow over them and then falling down sweeping the two up.

_(Eriol's POV)_

_It's dark and warm. I'd expect this much. But why am I not dead. I was lying on my stomach and I smelled the scent of Nag champa, Lavender, and Vanilla. The Warriors spared my life. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. My mind raced with questions of why wasn't I killed? Why didn't Daidoji listen to me? _

_I opened my eyes stilling seeing nothing. Was I blind. I grunted trying to move my hands but I was tired down on what felt like silk sheets. Either I was in a elegent prison hold or I was in a room. And then I noticed my Key was gone. They must think me weak without it. Foolish bastards.  
_

Are you awake yet?_" A sweet voice sound. It almost echoed. It was Daidoji, had they binded her with ropes also? "_Why can I not see?_" I asked hoping the voice would answer back and reveal itself. "_Because I wanted to warn you of something, Eriol.

_Warn me? This voice was all to familiar. "_Daidoji, where am I?_" I asked sharply. My chest was still bare. I could a cold breeze touch me. "_Please listen. We were taken to the Castle of Light, this is the Island of my people.

_Her people? What was the meaning of what she was saying. Was she spellbound? "_Un-bind me._" I commanded. I felt Tomoyo's soft warm hands pass my face as she untied the blindfold and I opened my eyes as she put on my glasses. I was almost startled at her face so close to mine. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her every curve tightly and her hair was curled into spirials at the ends of her raven black hair and her lips were red as the rose. _

_She reached and helped me sit up. It was painful. I felt the white hot pain on my back. My hands were still tied behind me. I looked to Daidoji still, it was as if she mesmerized me with a spell. "_What do you mean by, your people?_" I asked. She didn't answer me. "_I'll explain later. I took the libery of concealing you Magical Key._" She walked to the bed I was sitting on and put my Key back around my neck._

"The Castle of Light, where are the others?_" I asked. Tomoyo shock her head and placed her finger on my lips. "_Don't speak of that here. I have a feeling the Mistress here is hiding something._" She said and then untied my hands. "_Stay still._" She said and got in the bed and went around me. Her pendent shimmered and then glew with a light that I had seem when she healed her find of her village._

I have discovered my pendent has another half, it belongs to the Mistress of the Caslte. I hide it from her, there something not right about her, she obessed with finding it._" Daidoji said quickly. I felt my back fully healing but her hand did not move from my back. "_I have to figure out what's going on, when I walked into this caslte I was expecting some one. My Mother. And then I remember everything._" She spoke in riddles I didn't understand but I let her continue. "_Eriol, I am asking you not to kill anyone, I have to find out something.

_I simply nodded. "_How long have I been like this?_" I asked. Daidoji suddenly hugged my waist. I felt a warm rush shock my body. No woman had even held me this way. "_I was worried, I thought you were dead._" She whispered. She let go as I turned around and looked to her sad expression._

_(End Eriol's POV)_

Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and sighed. "Why were you worried about me?" Eriol asked puzzled. "I was just worried." Tomoyo said trying not to speak what she was really thinking. "And your questions will be answered in only a few hours." Tomoyo said looking to that dark night sky. "I had been walking around since, making my way around." Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol ran his hands threw his hair and sighed. "What am I to do?" He asked serisouly. "So as I say and don't try to protect me, Your just my traveling companion." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. "Have you seen her face, the Mistress of the Castle?" Eriol asked.

"No. She has it hidden under a large black hood." Tomoyo said. "Whenever your ready to make your move." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "I'll explain everything to you in due time."

* * *

**Whoa what's going to happen. And why is Tomoyo using Eriol first name. And who is this mistress? Don't worry I'll update soon. Remember to Review. Sorry for any grammer error's and Spelling, I'm working on that.**

**Sakura123**


	9. Lips of the Red Rose and Eyes of the Mid

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 9:

**Lips of the Red Rose and Eyes of the Midnight blue sky**

****

* * *

**

* * *

**

Morning came and Tomoyo went into the room that Eriol was in. He was meditating. Tomoyo stopped and looked at him sitting in the middle of the bed. Tomoyo was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that hugged her curves and that had a Vee-back. Tomoyo hair was up in a messy bun and her lips were red and shiny. Tomoyo walked over slowly not making much of a sound as she stood in front of Eriol who opened his eyes looking to Tomoyo once more.

"I've come to explain to you what I know." Tomoyo announced. Eriol sighed letting his body relax and he listened. Tomoyo sat on the edge of the bed. Eriol watched her movements closely. "When we were taken to the Castle, we were put into the throne Room," Tomoyo began.

"I met the Mistress and she said that I was the lost Princess of the Castle of Light and new Queen to the Islands of Haven. I remember that day, whilst I was only a child, my Palace was being raided by demon's my Mother was killed and I was forced to flea to the ocean. It was a hurricane on the coast and I was swept into it and was found by my Father on the shore of Haven. During that time he took me to England and then we moved to Japan and settled down as you know." Tomoyo looked to Eriol who was listening intendly. "But also my pendant is apart of another pendent." She continued.

"My Mother, Queen Sonomi broke the pendent and gave me only half to protect. But now the Mistress of the Castle is looking for it. I overheard that if she were have my half of the pendent then she could control all around her, she could defeat anything that came in her path. The Pendent is called Spirit. It can be used any way it can be, so that is why I'm hiding it from her." Tomoyo finished.

Most of Eriol's unanswered questions were answered. Tomoyo _wasn't _what she seemed. A Princess? Ha, he would have thought of something else but he didn't. "So your waiting for the right time to do what?" Eriol asked. "Rescue my people and get the other half of the pendent, but you mustn't let them know you have great Magic, they know you have Magic but they don't know how great. So I advise you to shield yourself." Tomoyo said quickly.

There was a slience and Tomoyo stood up and looked to Eriol. "Come with me I'll show you the Palace." Tomoyo said. Eriol (without hesitation) got up and followed Tomoyo out the room. The floor was black and white tiled with stone figures, swords, painting, etc, around the hall way. Eriol felt the arua once more but it was uncomprehensibly strong almost putting Eriol in a daze.

"Down that way is to my chambers." Tomoyo guided Eriol to her room and opened the door revealing the grand room with a small crystal's light over head with large windows and purple curtain and her bed was covered in lavender sheets and every shade of purple and white. The floor was cover in white carpeting and her dresser and vanity were on either side of the room.

Eriol walked to the window and looked out it. People were moving up and down and around. Eriol closed the curtain leaving the room dimmed. "How could you have forgotten?" Eriol asked turning to Tomoyo who was standing behind him. "Fear drove my memiores of this place out of me, I still don't remember much." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seriously but feeling guily for taking her friends away without knowing. Guilt wasn't what Eriol felt, it was so new to him it and made him sick.

"But I needn't cloud my judgement at this time with frayed memories." Tomoyo said quickly in a whisper. Eriol looked to the door seeing the knob move. Tomoyo turned seeing the door fully open. "Princess Tomoyo, I see your companion has awaken finally." Said the hooded female. Eriol natually assumed it was the Mistress. So he bowed.

"Yes, his very well." Tomoyo answered bowing slightly. "Well, you must be Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'd expect your Maigical powers to have grown by now." The Mistress said. Eriol was confused at her statement but did not question her. Eriol bowed slightly. "Princess Tomoyo, I wish for you to go to the Hall of Song soon with your companion." The mistress said and walked out the room shutting the door.

"That was strange, what does she know of how strong my magic should be?" Eriol question. Tomoyo's shoulder stiffened for a moment and then sighed relaxing. "Are you afraid of this Mistress?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo slowly nodded and Eriol laughed. It had been a few years since he laughed at something other then someone begging him for mercy. Tomoyo was shocked and looked to Eriol who sighed and stopped walked past her.

"I don't believe that was funny." Tomoyo protested holding her arms over her chest. Eriol sighed once agin and looked to Tomoyo seriously. "She's nothing. She hasn't that much power to be feared." Eriol said. Tomoyo un-folded her arms and looked to Eriol. "And you can tell by just her voice?" She said.

"No."

"Typical."

"Not as Typical as you being afraid of a weak ass woman, now what is this Hall of Song?" Eriol asked. "It's just as it says. It is a Hall of Song." Tomoyo said simply walking out the room with Eriol following after her. "Am I to know what that means?" He whispered walking by her side. "Then I'll show you." Tomoyo said gracfully picking up her long black dress and slowly walking up the stairs with Eriol who was slient with a seriously look on his face.

'This palace reminds me of my travels in Morocco.' Eriol thought and then suddenly his bare feet touch water that went over his ankles. Eriol looked down seeing a door open. "Why does it not move down the stairs?" Eriol asked not sencing the magic that was holding it. "This Dear Eriol, is the Hall of Song." Tomoyo sang. Eriol looked to Tomoyo wondering why she was singing all of the sudden.

Eriol was about to ask her why she sang but she put her finger on his lips. "You must listen to me, to move through this all of memory, you must please the spirits with only one song, then you might move on." Tomoyo sang slightly. Tomoyo removed her finger from Eriol lips and smiled. "When I was very young, I spent most of my life here." She paused.

Eriol looked down the hall seeing numbers of doors. "I'd learn song and sang it loud, I pleased all that is here, they name me of angel's voice and now I am here."

"Where will you lead me? Where will we go?" Eriol sang. Tomoyo smiled. "Come with me, and I'll show just how to get there." Tomoyo sang pointing to the door at the very end of the hall. Eriol looked down the watered hall seeing a small light from the door.

(A/n: Just so you know, I made up the whole sing thing, so bare with me this is totally cheesy, The Hall of Song is basically a place where you sing to pass through, if not you'll be drowned, harsh but the spirits like music in this story. So Tomoyo part in the duet will be **bold**, while Eriol's will be _italic _and when they sing at the same time it will be normal. Sorry for interrupting).

**White wing Angel, do you hear me? White wing Angel will you protect me?**

**Guide me to where I wish to be. Please help me . . .**

**I speak of truth, I give mercy. Should you leave me behind.**

**Will my heart shatter or will I stay divine?**

Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and guided him down the hall.

_I know nothing of mercy or truth, will I be spared, even when I have spared none?_

_Who are you White wing Angel? have you come for my soul?_

_Will I fall in darkness or will I spared._

The wonders of leaving my past behind, will never fade. I regret not speaking my mind when I could. Please forgive me.

White wing Angel tell me my future will you guide me though.

Say you'll be there when I ask you too.

I'll be waiting for you.

**I am frighten**

_Why should you be?_

**Must I play the part I've been assighed. Tell me you'll be there. **

_Why should I, I could care less, what of your White wing Angel? is this misson not finished?_

**Eriol. Such a sweet name for a man of murder. Will you kill me as well. And the poison that kills you like a Desert Rose. Will I drive you to madness. Say you'll protect me.**

_I'll protect._

**Hold my hand. Don't be afraid. My White wing Angel is here. Believe the spirit will take form, leave not your soul in the past.**

Has my journey just begun or have I closed it. Will I be here before the next moon is gone. I'll protect you for all that you are My White wing Angel sent me to.

**Follow me.**

_You know nothing of me, you'll regret next time you sing._

**Follow me, without regret, guide me, please.**

The wonders of leaving my past behind, will never fade. I regret not speaking my mind when I could. Please forgive me.

White wing Angel tell me my future will you guide me though.

Say you'll be there when I ask you too.

I'll be waiting for you.

_Will I be spared? I know nothing of mercy or truth, will I be spared, even when I have spared none?_

_Who are you White wing Angel? have you come for my soul?_

_Will I fall in darkness or will I spared._

**White wing Angel, do you hear me? White wing Angel will you protect me?**

**Guide me to where I wish to be. Please help me . . .**

**I speak of truth, I give mercy. Should you leave me behind.**

**Will my heart shatter or will I stay divine?**

Eriol and Tomoyo reached the door and it open as they stepped through. Tomoyo still held Eriol's hand then looked back hearing the spirits singing there song. "They are pleased." Tomoyo whispered shutting the door and letting go of Eriol hand. "You sing well, did you study song whislt you were little?" Tomoyo asked. "No, I don't sing much. Actually, I haven't sang in many years." Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded and lite the room with light. Eriol gasped seeing the shelf after shelf of bookcase.

Eriol's mind soared. Tomoyo looked to Eriol seeing the lustfull look in his eyes. Eriol touched a book and sighed with a shiver. "Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked worried. Eriol looked at the shelf and took off as many book as he could. "You like books?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol eyes flew from page to page wanting to learn it's secrets.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said agin walking over to him as he finished a book and went to another on. Tomoyo put her hand on the book making Eriol snap out of his dazed glowing eyes. Eriol blinked and looked up to Tomoyo who had a concerned look on her face.

"Is this the weakness?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol closed the book. "No. It's a lust for knowledge." Eriol answered. "I must know everything and anything."

"Even a human has it's limits of knowledge, what happens if you know all?" Tomoyo said sitting down with her black dress fanning out. "There will be more knowledge, human's can't get enough of it." He said. Tomoyo nodded agreeing with him. "But yes, it might as well be called my weakness." Eriol said touching a book on poisonous plant life.

"I wanted to show you this." Tomoyo said handing Eriol a book written by Clow Reed. "How?" Eriol asked confused. "While you were sleeping I found the library through the Hall of Song and the book appeared in front of me. The Mistress knows nothing of it." Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol touched the binding off the book and his Key glowed. "I know." He said opening the book and looking to the pages and pages. "Show me your Master." Eriol chanted and the book flew out of his hands and Clow Reed appeared. Kyo placed a cold cloth on Clow's head. "I'm not sure if I can bring the fever down, I haven't anything to disinfect the wound." Kyo said to Yama you appeared. Tomoyo shook with fear, she cover her mouth not wanting to cry out loud.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and her head fell along with her hair covering her face. Eriol waved his finger and the book closed and went back into Eriol's hand. Tomoyo weeped sliently. Eriol couldn't help but feel like he was taking away everything she knew and loved. Eriol leaned toward her and lifted her chin. "You haven't time to weep," Eriol said looking at Tomoyo flushed face. "Tonight, I'll come for you and we will find then, I know there here in the castle. I can sence Clow's aura. But only just. So stop your crying it will help nothing." Eriol said and stood up taking Tomoyo hand and helping her up.

Tomoyo nodded and looked up to Eriol: "Will you still protect me?"

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo touched Eriol face tenderly. But Eriol took a step back. "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol mind had a lust for knowledge for he never wanted the touch of a woman. "We must hurry." He said. Eriol walked to the door but Tomoyo took his hand. Eriol turned and looked at his hand and then to Tomoyo. "Not that way, come with me and I'll show you another way." Tomoyo said letting go and leading Eriol passed a low stone figure that seen to be staring at Eriol. Tomoyo slipped threw. "Quickly, I can't let anyone know my hidden entrance." Tomoyo said. Eriol slipped threw the small crack and Tomoyo pulled the stone figure back into place and walked down that hall that was dimly lite with torches.

Eriol followed Tomoyo sliently as they made there way up a small stair case. "I used these tunnels to hide from my teacher as I was young, I wanted adventure just like the books I read." Tomoyo whispered with her voice slowly echoing threw the tunnel. "Who made them?" Eriol asked touching the cold stone wall.

"My real Father's father before me made this tunnel for my people to escape." Tomoyo exclaimed. "It hurt more then it helped, actually."

Tomoyo stopped and pushed pass a small painting and slipped threw along with Eriol right behind her. It was mid-afternoon, and the day were getting cooler. "You must join me for dinner tonight." Tomoyo said and then ran off the her chambers. Eriol watched her go down a flight of stairs and he just stood. 'Mystery upon mystery with that woman.' He thought and walked down the hall to were he was staying. Locking the door behind him Eriol went to the baloncy and looked up to the sky that was showing the white moon somewhat.

Eriol's door opened and he turned and looked at the maid placing cloths on a chair and then walking out. Eriol looked up and sighed and looked to his hand. "I'll have to protect her." Eriol whispered. "I'm sorry, Sakura. For taking your away from you friend."

Eriol walked back slowly and closed the balcony doors and went to the bathroom and took a hot bath. Eriol sat up and sighed feeling his pervious wounds sting from the bandits.

Eriol's mind strayed to Tomoyo when she touched his cheek. His wet hand touched the spot and he sighed. 'Nothing is going to stop me.' He thought darkly to himself. Eriol got out the tub and dryed off and put his clothes on.

Moments later Eriol was slowly walking toward the dining hall hearing chatting voices and music. The door where opened for Eriol and he walked in. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, so lovely of you to join us." The Mistress purred holding his husbands hand. Eriol bowed with respect and looked to the Master. His face was hooded and covered too. But he couldn't help feeling as if he was being watched by him.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a small smile. Eriol gave Tomoyo a quick glance and sat down beside her. "Mmm, you have a strong body, Hiiragizawa." The Master said lowly. Eriol was given his first course along with everyone. "Thank you, sir." He said politely. Eriol's posture gave most of what he learned in self-defence away.

"What fighting styles were you trained in?" The Mistress asked. "To name a few, Judo, Karate, and the art of Ninja." Eriol said picking up his wine glass and taking a small sip. Tomoyo cut her chicken and ate small pieces. "Princess Tomoyo, have you seem any of these styles yourself as you traveled with him?" The Master asked. "Not really, My Lord. But he is quiet skilled with the sword and hand-to-hand combat." Tomoyo said.

"Really." The Master said darkly sending out his power to Eriol who felt a sudden chill go up his back but he continued eating not letting The Master and Mistress know he felt it.

As dinner ended Tomoyo and Eriol left and went down the hall leaving the slightly tispy royals to talk about business matters. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said in almost a whisper. "Have I not ask you to call me Hiiragizawa?" Eriol said sharply. "I wish not to call you that, I think Eriol's a handsome name, and it's easy to say." Tomoyo exclaimed cutely. Eriol growled and continued walking down the stairs going toward the garden.

"But as I was going to ask before, I have a pack with everything I need for My Father and the other, we just have to find them, when will you come for me?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol opened the paper sliding door and walking into the beautiful garden with Tomoyo. "You'll know just keep you balcony doors unlocked." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and looked up to the sky seeing the moon fading away.

"Looks like the moon won't be out for a few weeks." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at his hand and then curled it into a fist.

Loud classical music played all the way to the garden. Tomoyo smiled and turned to Eriol with a small curtsy. Eriol looked to her confused. "Might I have a dance, Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said with her head down. Tomoyo looked up and smiled waiting for his answer. The last time he had Waltz with her he nearly lost himself in a memory that now (when he thinks about it) eats his soul. But he decided that he could so, he bowed back and took Tomoyo soft hand bring her slowly to him as the song was getting ready to start offically.

When the song started his lightly gripped her soft and small hand and then then moved foward and then to the side and then into a full Waltz. Tomoyo felt it once more. The dance was like she was in the air floating from cloud to cloud. Eriol spun Tomoyo around dipped her slowly. Tomoyo closed her eyes feeling light in Eriol arms as he drought her back up and spun her around agin and continued to Waltz.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked into Eriol's midnight blue eyes. "Your a wonderful dancer." Tomoyo commented in almost a whisper. "I-I learned whilst I was young." He stammered a little. Tomoyo smiled. "I'd bet you'd step on my feet if you could." Tomoyo chuckled. "Why would I do that?" Eriol asked confused yet agin. "It's nothing." Tomoyo sighed with a smile. Tomoyo lips shined with the ocean the wasn't too far off from where they were dancing.

"I am greatfull that you are going to help me, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered to him not taking her eyes off him. "Your are very kind hearted, although you don't know of it."

Eriol was speechless he looked away from Tomoyo for a moment and then looked back into her lovely purple eyes. "I'm sure you won't say that later." Eriol said back softly. "How come you say that?" Tomoyo asked. "You must think less of yourself."

Eriol spun Tomoyo around and they Waltz in a circle. When the song ended Tomoyo and Eriol stopped but they were still in each others arms looking into there eyes intensly. "You should not think less of yourself." Tomoyo whispered. "Why not? There is nothing good about myself." Eriol whispered back. "Your protecting and helping me. That's good." Tomoyo said moving a lock of Eriol hair that was in his face.

Tomoyo study Eriol's strong faical features and slowly (and lightly) touched his cheek. Eriol took Tomoy hand from his cheek and backed away slowly. "I'll come for you when it is time." He said turned away walking out the garden leaving Tomoyo to herself.

**Hope this cleared things up a bit. Tomoyo is a Princess. And I know the song on there is super cheesy but bare with me. I couldn't think of anything else. How you like the little bit with Eriol and Tomoyo at the end the next chapter might but everyone one the egde. I'll be a while before updating, my computer is acting really funny, but I thought I'd put this up. And thanks to all the reviewers.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'll update as soon as I can .**

**Sakura123**


	10. The Search and Rescue

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 10:

**The Search and Rescue**

****

****

* * *

****

It was completely dark. The palace was slient and Eriol was ready. His sword thirsted for blood. Eriol summoned his staff and walked out to his balcony. The cold fall night weather bit his warm face. Eriol was wearing all black. His pants were black the chinese styled shirt he wore was black and with his cloak. Eriol took out the Jump card can summoned it jumping up to Tomoyo's balcony.

The Jump turned back into the card form and went back into Eriol's hidden pocket. Eriol walked to the door and opened it sliently. Tomoyo stirred in her bed as Eriol walked over to her bedside. Eriol looked down at Tomoyo who's face showed of concern and worry. A nightmare. All too familar. Eriol's staff changed back into a Key and fell on his neck.

Eriol reached for Tomoyo but she moved to the other side of the bed with a moan. Eriol growled and got on the bed fully and touched Tomoyo. "Daidoji?" He said in a harsh whisper. Tomoyo layed on her back and slowly opened her eyes. "Eriol?" She said slowly. "Come, we have to get going before the sun is up." Eriol said getting off the bed as she sat up. Tomoyo yawned and picked up a hair band and put her hair in a pony tail. "We must go to the kitchen, if we do find them tonight, they must be hungry." Tomoyo stated getting out the bed and walked to the closet and taking off her night grown.

Eriol felt his cheek blush and he turned around. He shook his head and calmed himself. Tomoyo looked at Eriol as she tied her kimono and slipped on her shoes. Tomoyo walked over to him and took his hand. "Come, I'll lead the way." Tomoyo guiding him out her room and shutting the door with out a sound.

Eriol looked down the hall seeing something move. Tomoyo tucked Eriol but he didn't move. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm not sure, but we'll be coming across some problem whilst on our scearch, so stay close to me." Eriol said and continued walking. Tomoyo smiled softly feeling even more greatful that Eriol was by her side.

Tomoyo and Eriol reached the kitchen. It still smelled of food. They were having a ball soon. And Tomoyo was expected to sing there. Tomoyo opened the door and shut it. All the cooks were sleep for the night. Eriol looked around at the white tiled floor. "Oh, I almost forgot about the blueberry pie I had asked for." Tomoyo said walked over to it and began cutting small pieces. "Blueberry pie?" Eriol said.

"Yes. You never had blueberry pie?" Tomoyo asked devasted. "No, it's not that." Eriol said sitting on the stool. "Here try some, well need our strength." Tomoyo smiled eating a small piece of her pie. Eriol picked up the fork and slowing cut a piece of the pie off and ate it. He sighed tasting it's sinfully, blissfull blueberry taste.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Eriol, Syaoran, It's time to try my pie." Sakura called for the stairs. Syaoran races down that stairs making sure he got there before Eriol. Sakura watched Eriol walking down the stairs. Syaoran panted standing in front of Sakura. "That was fast." Sakura giggled making Syaoran blush._

_  
"It smells lovely, Sakura." Eriol commented. Sakura smiled. "Thanks, took me almost all morning." Sakura said walking into the dining room. Syaoran rushed to a seat next to Sakura. Eriol chuckled and sat opposite of them. Sakura cut the pie and put it on three plates. One for Syaoran, Eriol, and herself. Syaoran picked up the fork along with Eriol and took a piece off and ate it. Sakura waited for Syaoran and Eriol's comments on the blueberry pie with sheer excitement that showed on her face._

_"How does it fair to Father's pie?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran stick out you tongue." Eriol said. "What?" Syaoran said in almost a shock. "Just do as I say." Eriol said grinned. Syaoran stuck out his tougue. Sakura gasped. "Oh My, God. Your tongue is purple-blue." Sakura said. Syaoran eyes widened. "What?" Syaoran said rushing away from the table and to a mirror and looked at his tongue. _

_"Oh God, I've poisoned my friends." Sakura cried. Eriol chuckled. "No, it's just the blueberry's color on Syaoran tongue, it'll come wear with time." Eriol said laughing now at Syaoran and Sakura equally shocked faces. "Oh." They both said. "See." Eriol stuck out his tongue and they nodded._

_Sakura gave herself a piece and ate it and stuck out her tongue. Syaoran and Eriol laughed. _

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Eriol finished his pie and looked to Tomoyo who happily finished her's taking Eriol's plate and her plate and put it in the sink. "Daidoji, stick out your tongue." Eriol said. Tomoyo turned around and looked at him. "Why? And I being cursed or something?" She asked. "No, just do as I say." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed and stuck out her tongue.

Eriol chuckled. "Purple-blue." He said standing up. "Huh?" Tomoyo said running to the small mirror in the corner on the sink. "Oh my, God. The cook poisoned us."

A slight smile played on Eriol lips. "It's just the color of the blueberry." Eriol said. "Oh." Tomoyo said calming down and then began packing more food.

"Ohh, My Father loves pork buns." Tomoyo said grabbing some and wrapping it in a cloth and putting it in her pack. Eriol leaned on the door listening out for anyone who walked by. "Quickly, it's almost day brake." Eriol said opening the door and taking Tomoyo's suddenly cold hand. Eriol was puzzled feeling Tomoyo hands, they were cold.

"Your hands are cold." Eriol said shutting the kitchen door. Tomoyo took her hands out of Eriol hand and blushed. "It happen sometimes." She said. "Are you sick?" Eriol said as they began walking. "No. My Father said my hands get suddenly cold at night it's because I can't use the magic of the moon, and I get a little cold." Tomoyo chuckled at the end.

Tomoyo and Eriol were slient as they passed the Hall of Song and went down another flight of stairs. "This way." Tomoyo said touching a wall. "How do you know this?" Eriol asked unsure of Tomoyo's judgement. "I just know." Tomoyo walked threw a wall at the bottom of the stair case. Eriol slowly went threw behind Tomoyo. They were walking in a stone tunnel lite with candles and cob weds littering the ceiling and on various candels.

"I'm sure this will lead us some place." Tomoyo said. Eriol stopped and summoned his staff once more. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked with her voice echoing down the tunnel. "It looks as if our scearch will be extened." Eriol tookout the Lock card and the Mirror card. "Mirror, copy us and lye in bed, Lock keep the doors locked." Eriol commanded. The Mirror card made Eriol and Tomoyo. "As you wish." The Eriol and Tomoyo copies said faded away.

"That's a clever trick." Tomoyo smiled. "It should buy some time until we return." Eriol said. Eriol and Tomoyo continued to walked down the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol who looked deep in thought. "Eriol?" Tomoyo asked snapping Eriol out of his thoughts. "What?" He said a little annoyed. Tomoyo winced at his tone. "How did you know about the color from the blueberry?" She asked.

"Something for long ago." He said. "Oh." Tomoyo said sadly. "What were your parents like?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't remember them." Eriol answered.

"It must be sad not knowing them, was it hard as a child?"

"I never really thought about sadness, I was stuck mostly on living for the moment. Not that it helps."

"Had you no friends to stay with?"

"I suppose you can say I did have friends but, there gone now."

"They died?"

Eriol didn't answer, he felt the guilt building up in him even more, he should just tell her but for a woman she was still frall. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Tomoyo said looking down.

"I don't need your pity." Eriol said coldly. Tomoyo sighed and adjusted her pack on her shoulder. "I didn't have many friends, most people were jealous of me, they said I was beautiful, but I never saw the beauty. Sakura and Syaoran were my only true friends from when I was young, I loved them both like brother and sister." Tomoyo said with a smile looking up to Eriol who looked at her for a moment. "I miss them and hope there alright . . . somewhere."

Eriol stopped seeing the tunnel stopped and came some stairs that led down. Tomoyo looked down. "I should have brought more comfortable shoes if I knew we were to do all this walking." Tomoyo sighed looking down. Eriol stooped down and pick up a pebble. Eriol dropped it over the railing and listened for it. _ping. _"Mmm, sounds like a metal studded floor."

"What was that?" Someone said at the bottom.

Eriol pulled Tomoyo back by the waist letting her back touch his chest as he moved away from the stairs. "It was nothing, just more of those damn rats." Another voice said. Tomoyo panted feeling fear. "How are we going to get down there?" Tomoyo asked grasping Eriol's hand that was around her flat tone stomach. "A few hundred stairs to walk and I'll take care of them." Eriol said letting go of Tomoyo making her feel suddenly cold. "It sounded like two." Eriol said and he put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo whispered. "Shh." Eriol said and his hand melted into the stone and his eyes where seeing the guards below in a slightly foggy haze. Eriol took his hand out the stone and sighed feeling a little light headed. Tomoyo took his hand keeping him from falling. "How many are there and did you see the others?" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol let go of Tomoyo and grinned darkly scaring Tomoyo a little. "No, I didn't see them, but I'll take care of the guards." He said. "How many are there?" Tomoyo asked agin.

"Ten." Eriol said taking off his boots. "Come, take off your shoes, surpise is our best option." Eriol said. Tomoyo took off her shoes feeling the cold stone floor. She winced feeling glass break throught her skin but she ignored it not wanting to slow Eriol down, or herself.

Eriol and Tomoyo went down the stairs with speed of a cat but just as slient as one. Eriol stopped seeing a guard move. "Hiyaji, is there anymore wine?" A guard said. "You drunk little fuck, you had seven cup already, stop trying to drink all the shit tonight." The guard named Hiyaji shouted back. Eriol walked down the stairs slowly and looked around the corner seeing one five.

Eriol walked back up. "Stay here for a moment." Eriol whispered to her. Tomoyo just nodded wanting to sit and take out some on the glass on her feet. Eriol's sword appeared in his hand and he walked down the stairs. "Fuck you two, bitching all night, wait until the mistress hears this." Another guard spat making the others laugh.

Eriol jumped up and stabbed the guard named Hiyaji in the back. Tomoyo gasped hearing the sword running threw a bone. "Holy shit." One guard said and stood up and attached Eriol. Tomoyo went down stairs looking at Eriol in combat. Eriol cut off another guards head. One went pass Tomoyo and then grabbed her with her hands behind her back almost braking them. Tomoyo shouted in pain. Eriol stopped for a moment and sighed stabbed a guard in the head and taking out his sword.

"Okay you little bastard, put the sword down and I won't kill the girl." He said with a grin. Eriol put his sword down. Tomoyo was shocked. "Why do you put your sword down!" She shouted and the guard pulled harder on her arms making her whimper as the guard brought a knife to her neck.

Eriol tilted his head. "You really got the balls to slit her throat?" Eriol said slowly walking forward. "I said stop, I will do it!" The guard shouted. Eriol grinned and in a instanst Eriol was gone leaving a trail of black smoke. The Guard looked around for him and then stopped feeling a knife to his neck.

"Fine with me." Eriol whispered and slicked the man's neck slowly tearing the skin. Tomoyo ran out the gurads arms and covered her ears and looked away. Eriol chuckled and threw the body down stepping over it. Eriol took out a cloth from his pants pocket and whipped off the blood on his daggar and sword when he picked it up. Eriol walked past Tomoyo and picked up the guardmans key.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. "I told you to stay put." Erio growled as Tomoyo stood up and put her hair in a bun. "I didn't think you would kill them." Tomoyo spat at him looking away from the bodies. "Dead bodies don't talk." Eriol said. Tomoyo snatched the keys out of Eriol hand. "You don't have to be so blood thirsty." Tomoyo said in a angry tone. It surpised Eriol but he kept walking.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stopped hearing someone call her name. Eriol went back a stair that lead to a cellar room. "Hello?" Tomoyo said for behind Eriol. "Tomoyo, is that you?" The voice said. Tomoyo ran down the empty celluar seeing Yama and stopped crashing to her knees seeing the cell nearly filled with her people. "Oh, Yama. What happened to you?" Tomoyo cried touching Yama's back that had purple brusies. "It's nothing, I am fine." Yama said smiling touching Tomoyo soft face.

"I'll get you out." She said standing up and trying to find the key and then opened the door running into Yama's arms. "I was so worried, I thought you were dead." Tomoyo cried hugging Yama tightly. Yama winced. Tomoyo let go. "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked looking to Yama. "I think I have a broken rib." Yama winced touching his rib cage. Tomoyo felt her way down Yama's rib cage counting his rib and then found the one that was out of place.

"Don't worry, I'll have you better in no time." Tomoyo said. Eriol stood behind Tomoyo and looked to Yama. "Thank you for protecting her." Yama said respecting Eriol now. Eriol snorted. "I don't need your thanks."

"Tomoyo-sama." All the little girl cried hugging Tomoyo. Tomoyo cried even harder hugging each of them. "I stayed brave Tomoyo-sama." A little girl said. Tomoyo smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good. Just as you were suppose to." Tomoyo said walking past them as everyone filed out the celler. Kyo was sitting beside Clow who was on a old bed. "Tomoyo, thank the Lord your alright." Kyo said hugging Tomoyo.

Clow Reed opened his eyes and reached out for Tomoyo hand. Tomoyo grasped his hand kneed down by his side. "My little plum blossom." Clow said in a harsh voice. "Shh, you must rest." Tomoyo said with a smile and opened her pack. "Kyo give the food to everyone, it might not be enough but it will give them a little strength." Tomoyo ordered. Kyo nodded. Eriol walked up to Clow and chuckled. "Weak." He said. Clow laughed. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol with anger.

"I hadn't mean for it to happen." Clow said. "Eriol don't make him speak." Tomoyo growled putting water on Clow's wound and some heals herbs. "Fine. But we need to move now, the sun is up." Eriol said. "Then help me move him." Tomoyo said. Eriol summoned his staff and waved it lifting Clow in what seemed to be a floating cloud.

"Come." Eriol said walking out the celler. "Tomoyo, why did you not tell us you were a princess of this Island?" Yama said taking Tomoyo's pack. "Because I had forgotten, but I can't explain now, we must get moving." She said. Yama nodded. Everyone followed Eriol and Tomoyo. Clow floated above everyone as the made there way to the tunnel.

Eriol sighed looked to the wall. "Everyone!" Tomoyo shouted and everyone was slient. "We are going to pass this wall, only five at a time, so make five groups and I'll show you the way to the garden." Tomoyo said. And everyone agreed and made there groups. "Everyone _must_ be slient." Tomoyo said pushing the word 'must'.

"First group step forward." Tomoyo said. A group of elderly people were behind them. "Eriol take them to the next room across, it's the supply closet and threw there is a portal that leads to the graden." Tomoyo told him. Eriol nodded. "Follow me, and be quick about it." Eriol said. Eriol and the first group went threw the wall and then Eriol came back in a instant.

As time moved all the people were moved from the castle to the garden in a instant. Tomoyo went threw the hall and landed in Eriol's arms. "Thank you." Tomoyo said as Eriol set her on the garden grass. "How are we to get across?" Yama asked. "We can't all become half fish.' He said.

Eriol took out the Create card and a book landed in his hand after he summoned it with his staff. Clow was still floating on cloud and groaned in pain. Tomoyo looked to him and held his hand. Eriol began drawing a boat large enough for them. "What is that just going to do?" Yama asked. Eriol ignored him and continued drawing and writing the contents that are supposed to be on the boat. And suddenly everyone looked the the shore seeing the large boat. "Look Mommy, a pirate ship." A little boy said with delight. Eriol closed the book and the book turned back into a card.

"Everything you need will be in the boat." Eriol said to Yama who looked puzzled. "What about us being seem?" He asked. "You needn't worry about that, the boat can on be seen my your people and not your enemy." Eriol said turning his staff into a sword. "Right, everyone file in and get to the boat before it's too late." Tomoyo called and everyone got into a line and raced toward the boat. Kyo stopped and looked to Tomoyo worried.

"Tomoyo, come with us, it's too dangerous here." Kyo said in a pleading voice. Tomoyo shook her head. "Do not fret, I'll be back, take care of Father for me, please. I'll return shortly." Tomoyo said. Kyo took Tomoyo hand. "Please, you don't know whats going to happen here." Kyo pleaded still.

"I have Eriol to protect me, I just want you to take care of Father for me until I return." Tomoyo said and hugged Kyo tightly. "You really are a wonderful friend." Kyo whispered. Tomoyo smiled and let her go. "Go, I'll see you soon." Tomoyo said. Kyo nodded and ran off. Yama stopped at Tomoyo and looked to her. "I'll be all right, I'll come home soon." Tomoyo whispered and gave Yama a hug." He nodded. "And down worry about your rib, I'll have it fix soon, just don't do anything until I come for you." Tomoyo said. Yama nodded and ran off despite his aching rib.

Eriol waved his wand and the boat set sail to Haven. Tomoyo sighed and whipped a tear from her eye. "Come, we must head to my chambers." Tomoyo said and walked but fell. Eriol looked at her feet that were slightly bleeding from the glass in her feet. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Tomoyo said.

"You need that taken out before it infects." Eriol said helping Tomoyo up. "I said I was fine." Tomoyo said. "I know a quicker way." Tomoyo said. Eriol picked up Tomoyo and jumped. She held on tight and closed her eyes. "I know an even quicker way." Eriol said landing softly on Tomoyo balcony. Eriol opened the door and went to her bed and sat her down.

Eriol walked to the balcony window and looked at the boat that was sailing on the water as the sun begin rising. "Well they be safe?" Tomoyo asked lifting her leg and attempted at taking the small thick pieces of glass out her foot. Eriol walked into the room and nodded. "There fine."

Eriol took Tomoyo's foot and looked at it. It wasn't bleeding at much but it would soon. "Mmm." Eriol said letting go of her foot and walked into her small bathroom for some water, a cloth, and some bangages. Eriol walked back in with the water in the pail and bangages floating beside him. Eriol waved his hand and the pail of warm water went to the foot of Tomoyo bed.

"Lay back and don't move unless you want to shred your feet completely." Eriol said and Tomoyo layed back as Eriol took her foot and placed in on his lap.

"Will it hurt?" Tomoyo asked lifted her head to him. Eriol looked at her and waved his hand over her foot and a glass piece shot out. Tomoyo hissed and sat up completely. "Does that answer you question." He said. Tomoyo sighed. "You could be a little gentle about it." She sighed laying back.

"Then it would hurt even more." Eriol said waving his hand agin and three pieces of glass came out. Tomoyo gripped her bed sheet trying not to cry out. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and took her other foot and waved his hand and all the glass came out at once. Tomoyo held her breath for a moment and sat up. Eriol got up and put and finger in the water making it gel.

"Put your feet in." Eriol said sitting back down on the end of her bed as she put her feet in the warm jelly like water as Eriol unwrapped the bandages. "Lift them." Eriol said and Tomoyo lifted her feet and Eriol dried her feet with the cloth and began wrapping her feet slowly. Tomoyo watched him and then looked to his serious face.

"I never thought you to be a doctor too." Tomoyo said with a small smile. "I'm not, it was part of my training, in order to kill I must learn to heal first." Eriol said. "What was your training like?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked to Tomoyo to for a second then wrapped her other foot. "What would you think?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shurgged. "I haven't a word for it since your so skilled in killing." Tomoyo said sadly.

Eriol finished wrapping Tomoyo feet and waved his hand and the cloth and pail went into the bathroom. Eriol gathered up the the glass pieces walked to her trash basket and let them fall into it.

Tomoyo looked at her foot. "How long am I to keep these on?" Tomoyo asked. The Mirror card and the Lock card came back to Eriol and went into his pocket. Eriol took off his cloak and it disappeared. "A week, then you may take them off." Eriol answered. "Thank you." Tomoyo said. "So much."

Eriol turned his head to Tomoyo. "Why?" He said vexed. Tomoyo chuckled. "For helping my people . . . and me." Tomoyo said. "Your Welcome." He said past Tomoyo to the balcony. "Stop." Tomoyo said making Eriol turn around. "Stay with me, please." She said softly.

"You hide so much, are you afraid to let someone know you?" Tomoyo said.

"I hide for reasons." Eriol said back standing still by the balcony.

"Why do you almost remind me of my Father?"

"I am what he could have been and he is what I should have been, I am his mirror image as he is mine in a mater of speaking."

"Why is that? Do you have two souls that are in the same place?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I wasn't supposed to be here, I was supposed to die young, and I'm still waiting."

"Why do you want to die so badly?" Tomoyo said almost in a shout. Eriol walked away for the window and looked at his refection in the mirror. "What is there to live for?" He whispered looking to his face and then looking away. "All I have learned in life is to take it away, from the weak and strong. Rich and poor, but now I'm lost." Eriol said slowly looking to his hand.

"You are my victim." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo as she gripped her four poster bed. "Why? Are you going to kill me now?" Tomoyo said. "I haven't a heart to say, I gave it up so long ago." Eriol said walked toward Tomoyo slowly.

"How can you give up your heart? It's impossible." Tomoyo said. Eriol smirked. "You won't believe some impossilbe things are possible." Eriol said as he now stood in front of Tomoyo who looked up him unafraid now. "I see what you really are, Eriol." Tomoyo said taking Eriol's hand and leading him to sit next to her. "What you say about being lost is true, but you don't mean to kill, I see your face when blood touches your blade, your sadden. Why did you start your wandering, if you don't wish to kill?" Tomoyo said taking his other hand.

"A woman told me something I can't push out of my mind." Eriol said to Tomoyo looking to her face. Tomoyo looked back and listened. "I was in Persia, she told me I had to stop sheding blood, I had someone to protect and a misson to fulfill. I'm guessing that means I was supposed to protect you for the time being." Eriol said looking at Tomoyo hands that were in his.

"Then you have a reason to live." Tomoyo said with a slight smile. Eriol looked away for Tomoyo. "For the time being, I had all my life to protect someone or something, but it is over." Eriol said. "Everytime you speak you think less and less of yourself, you shouldn't, what you did for me was brave and kind." Tomoyo said softly. "You know how the saying goes, two wrongs don't make a right." Eriol said dully looking up to Tomoyo once more.

"Maybe so, but living in the past is also not the right of way, Father said to look to the future and embrace it." Tomoyo said touching Eriol cheek once more. "Why do you continuously touch a monster?" Eriol whispered.

"I don't see a monster, I see a human." Tomoyo said brushing a stand of hair out of Eriol's face. "I see a face, untouched by fear. I see not the monster you speak of?" Tomoyo said with a smile. "You say that now but you will not later." Eriol said coldly letting Tomoyo touch his face. Tomoyo took Eriol's glasses off. Everything Eriol saw blurred except for Tomoyo she was clear and bright like the sun.

Tomoyo cleaned his glasses and place them back on his face. "There, I see nothing but a handsome face." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo studied Eriol's body it was hard and strong just like a man should be. Tomoyo touched Eriol arms and to his shoulder and face as if she were blind.

Without heisation Eriol studied Tomoyo hands. They were soft and warm like a woman hands should be. Eriol hand went to Tomoyo's face and her touched cheek as if something was different about it. Eriol, in all his life never truely touched a woman or a woman touched him, but it was something about Tomoyo that made him feel almost human. Eriol hand went to Tomoyo hair pin that was holding it in a bun.

Tomoyo looked at him and took Eriol's hand and held it taking out the hair pin and band herself letting her hair fall down her back touching the bed. Eriol looked at the shining black hair and touched it. It felt to him like slik. Eriol's hand moved away from it letting hairstrand by hairstrand fall out his hand and over Tomoyo shoulder. Tomoyo smiled a little seeing Eriol almost surpised reaction.

Tomoyo touched Eriol cheek once more and brought her face closely to her. Eriol could feel her sweet warm breath touch his face and with a second. Tomoyo's warm soft lips brushed Eriol sending him into a state of a dream like daze. Tomoyo looked to Eriol for a moment and then kissed him. Eriol felt like he was feeling cleansed by the Angel's soft kiss. Eriol's hand wandered to Tomoyo waist and held her closer to him as he kissed her back making Tomoyo feel light and safe in Eriol arms as there kiss continued.

Tomoyo broke the kiss for a moment and looked to Eriol who seemed to think he must have been dreaming but when he opened his eyes and looked to Tomoyo as her hair fell on either side of her shoulders. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol neck and kissed his once more with passion. Eriol's body seemed to give way and so his back was being held up slightly my the poster of the bed.

Eriol's eyes snapped open realizing his actions and let go of Tomoyo and stood backing up away from Tomoyo who looked puzzled and worried. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said sitting up looking to him. Eriol panted with lack of breath from there secretly passionate kiss. "What is the matter?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol was lost of words and with a instant disappeared.

Tomoyo sat shocked and sighed knowing it was too good to be true. Eriol would never have kissed her. Ever. Tomoyo touched her lips and sighed knowing it couldn't happen. She couldn't love him. She just couldn't. Tomoyo forced her feeling out of her mind and layed on her bed feeling sleep over powering her.

Eriol appeared into the room he was staying in and fell to the floor shacking with emotions he had never felt or cared for. Eriol looked at his hand and summoned his true power. The black celtic tattoo's that appeared on his body that night at the pub wrapped around his finger and he sighed returning to his state. Eriol gripped his hair and screamed in his mind: 'What is she doing to me?' over and over and over. Eriol shivered looking to the morning sun. He had to get away, He was a monster. A monster. Eriol mind flashed with the touch of Tomoyo her voice calling his name and her eyes. Her eyes haunting him.

Eriol let his dark magic enclose him in a black winged cocoon, and his mind wander into his nightmares.

* * *

**Hoped everyone liked that. Yay! They finally kissed but things still getstranger and darker. What will happen next. Bum Bum Bummmmmm!**

**Okay, I'll update as soon as I can hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to review.**

**And thanks to all though who continued reading the story. I'm sorry I made it drag so much, but I didn't want them to rush into everything I wanted Eriol and Tomoyo to get to know each other a little more. Hoped you liked the flashback too.**

**PEACE!**

**Sakura123**


	11. The Return

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 11:

**The Return**

****

* * *

****

As Morning turned to Mid-afternoon Tomoyo wandered the castle halls talking to the Mistress. Somehow she found out that her 'prisoners' had escaped. Tomoyo hoped that the Mistress wasn't too smart and could put one and one together. "How could this have happened?" The Mistress hissed. Tomoyo shook her head. "I haven't a clue, were any of the prisoners skilled with a sword, unless the guards were too lazy to search them." Tomoyo said as the door for the ball room opened revealing people dancing and music playing. "Perhaps." The Mistress said slowly looking to Tomoyo under her hooded face. "But for now we should have fun. Eat, Drink, be married." She laughed. Tomoyo smiled and bowed to the Mistress.

"I thank you, My Mistress for your lovely ball for me." Tomoyo said. The Mistress nodded her hood head. "I am just happy that you can come back to us, and I am hoping you are staying." She said. "Yes, I haven't thought of it, but I am sure that I'll be staying." Tomoyo smiled. Tomoyo wore a black ball dress that fell to the floor and shimmered when she moved and the straps were at her shoulder showing off her diamond necklace. "I hope you can dance tonight, your breasts seem to attract the males." The Mistress laughed.

Tomoyo blushed looked down at her chest that was busted up and held down tightly. "It's an America fashion." The Mistress chuckled. Tomoyo smiled and nodded with a curtsy. "My Mistress, I had forgotten something, I must check on my traveling companion for a moment and then I'll return." Tomoyo said. The Mistress nodded and Tomoyo curtsy once more and walked down the hall and headed toward Eriol chambers.

Tomoyo stopped at the door and took a breath. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said knocking lightly. Tomoyo looked down at her feet seeing a black smoke. "Eriol, are you all right?" Tomoyo said and touched the door knob and opened the door seeing the door filled with a black smoke and someone growling. Tomoyo's heart beat as she walked through the smoke opening her black papered fan and fanning away the smoke that was in her face.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said and the growled stopping and then was a thud to the floor. Tomoyo stopped as the smoke subsided as if it were being sucked into something. "What?" Eriol asked walking threw the smoke and facing Tomoyo who closed her fan. Tomoyo waved hair blew in the air that went threw the door and she looked to Eriol who's hands were behind his back.

"There is a ball happening now, it is to welcome me back home, would you care to join us?" Tomoyo asked looking to Eriol face that seemed to had been scratched. "Later." Eriol said turning around. "Perhaps." He whispered. Tomoyo nodded. "Fine then." She said excepting the room somewhat afraid of where the growling was coming from.

Tomoyo shut Eriol door and walked back too the ball room. But she couldn't help but feel scared. What was that black smoke? It smell nothing of wood and there was no fire. Tomoyo went into the ball room with a smile and everyone bowed to there long lost princess. All the princesses that were invited looked to the young woman walking pass them with grace and her head held high as she approached The Master and Mistress.

Tomoyo bowed to them politely and turned seeing a handsome man with is hand extended. "Princess, I would to honored to have the first dance." The handsome Prince with gray eyes, long black hair that was put in a low pony tail touching his back. Tomoyo bowed to him and took his hand and he led her to the floor to a Waltz.

Tomoyo looked into his gray eyes not feeling the magical feeling like she did when she Waltzed with Eriol but she continued to dance.

Eriol sat on the edge of the balcony looking up to the stars. It was a wonderful night. Eriol could hear the push and pull of the ocean water. It calmed it raging soul somewhat. Eriol looked down hearing glasses clinking, people laughing, and music playing. "Bastards, you'd all be dead if Daidoji weren't with you." Eriol growled and then looked back up at the stars. "Sakura. Syaoran." Eriol said thinking of his dear friends once more. "_Eriol?"_

Eriol turned his hearing Tomoyo voice once more but she wasn't there. Eriol looked back to the star and touched his bottom lip tasting her forbidden taste that made him shiver for more and more of her. But the emotion faded quickly. Eriol stood up on the railing and went back into the room and sat down.

Tomoyo had finally went to her chamber and was sleeping but she couldn't help but hear this voice in her head that was killing her. It was enchanting, like someone was calling her. Tomoyo sat up and sighed shivering. "_Tomoyo's, Eriol calling you._"

Tomoyo sat up and walking out her room. "Eriol?" She whispered. Tomoyo shivered feeling the cold fall air touched her body. Tomoyo was wearing a black satin nightdress that showed her slimmed body. "_His calling you._"

Tomoyo walked to Eriol chambers and opened the door seeing him sitting on his bed playing with his Key making it glow. Tomoyo's whole body winced with pain for a moment. "Well, well, well." Tomoyo purred walking toward Eriol who turned around. "Daidoji?" Eriol said almost surprised seeing her awake.

"What you don't know who I am?" Tomoyo said standing in front of Eriol. Eriol looked at Tomoyo eyes. There were black. Completely black. She was possessed. "Get out of her body." Eriol growled. Tomoyo chuckled lightly. "This body doesn't please you, Eli Moon?" Tomoyo said. Eriol eyes widened and suddenly a dagger appeared in Tomoyo hand and she stabbed him in the shoulder.

Eriol fell back with Tomoyo on top of him as she pushed down the knife in the old wound that wasn't fully healed from the bandits. Eriol kicked Tomoyo off him making her hit the side of the bed. Tomoyo jumped and tried to kick Eriol but he blocked it. It was something about this style that wasn't for Tomoyo. It was ruthless and brutal. Eriol punched Tomoyo in the face knocking her down. Eriol took out her dagger and ran to her and was about to stab her in the forehead but Tomoyo suddenly screamed.

Eriol stopped. Seconds before the blade touched Tomoyo skin. Tomoyo returned to her lavender-purple. Tomoyo whimpered feeling the pain from Eriol attacks. Eriol hand shock as he looked at Tomoyo trying to stop himself from killing her. She was just possessed. A tear slid door Tomoyo face and then a blood drop fell on Tomoyo neck. Tomoyo looked to his wound that was staining his white shirt.

"Eriol." Tomoyo said touching his hand and then sitting up making him go to his knees. Tomoyo touched his arm. Eriol hissed at Tomoyo and stood backing away. Tomoyo looked at the dagger and her hand and gasped. "Oh my God." Tomoyo whispered dropping it and standing up looking at her hands. "Eriol, I-I-" Tomoyo paled even though Eriol could not tell from the night sky.

Tomoyo felt extremely dizzy and fainted. Eriol looked at her and winced at his arm. Eriol summoned his Key and used the power to heal his arm a little. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo's sleeping body and lifted her light body and walked her over to his bed and lied her down.

"This place is too dangerous." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo and then making his staff turn back into a key. "Too dangerous." He whispered to himself.

"My darling looks like Eriol might be a bit of a problem." A voice said in the darkness.

"Hmm, maybe but, this might be what were are hoping for."

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo stirred with memories that had happened last night. Tomoyo opened her eyes realizing that it wasn't a dream and she wasn't in her chambers. Tomoyo lifted her hands and looked at them. Tomoyo sat up seeing Eriol watching the sun rise. Eriol's chest was bare and his shoulder was wrapped in bandages. Tomoyo's hair danced in the wind that was blowing past the balcony curtains making this fan out.

Tomoyo got out the bed still wearing her (very hot I might add) black satin night dress. Tomoyo slowly walking to the balcony seeing Eriol looking to the sky. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said afraid to speak but she just had to. Eriol looked ahead of him now looking to the ocean. "Eriol, I am so sorry, I didn't know-I-I thought it was a dream." Tomoyo stammered feeling her hot tear streaming down her cheek. Eriol turned his head slightly.

"Stop your weeping. You needn't cloud your mind." Eriol said sharply. Tomoyo tried to stop her tears but she had never met to hurt Eriol. "I'm sorry." Tomoyo cried trying to control herself. She was a woman not a child but her emotions were getting the best of her.

Eriol turned around and looked at her tear stained face. "We have to leave this place." Eriol said walking forward Tomoyo who's face turned confused. "Why?" She said. "Why so soon?"

"Last night you were possessed by someone." Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo gasped slightly with shock. "There something here that is too powerful for you to handle and I can't have you in danger, so we are leaving for your village, this afternoon." Eriol said. Tomoyo hair blew in the wind and touched her back and completely going back. "Do you not realize that this is my true home, I have to finish what I must do here." Tomoyo said in almost a shout.

Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and looked into her eyes. "That may be so. But you must leave this place with me, mid-afternoon." Eriol said walking pass Tomoyo who turned herself around and her hair flipped on her right shoulder and slid off and falling down her back. "Do you not listen!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol put on his other black shirt and turned to Tomoyo vexed at her own sudden reaction. "I heard you clearly and I am telling you, as you protector: we are leaving." Eriol growled. Tomoyo sighed frustrated and rubbed her chest and whipped the tears from her face.

"Fine." Tomoyo said with anger and stormed out of Eriol chambers. Eriol watched her and she slammed the door. Eriol sighed and suddenly hating the displeasing rush of Tomoyo's aura. Eriol sighed and walked over the room closing the door seeing Tomoyo shutting her own chamber door. Eriol followed after Tomoyo. Eriol opened the door seeing Tomoyo holding a frame. Tomoyo sniffed and looked up seeing Eriol.

"I agreed to leaving, what more do you ask of me?" Tomoyo said in a shaken voice. "Nothing." Eriol said walking toward Tomoyo and sitting next to her. Eriol looked at the picture seeing the beautiful woman smiling. The painting showed everyone feature and line from her smile. It was almost like it was real. Tomoyo whipped her tears away and sighed. "This is my Mother. Sonomi." Tomoyo said looking to Eriol and then the picture. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seeing she got her smile from her Mother.

"She's beautiful isn't she? I wish I could remember her clearly. All I remember was she was the first to show me the Hall of Song." Tomoyo said softly and then looked up to Eriol. "What of you Father?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shock her head. "I never knew him, he must have left or died, but Clow Reed is my Father now." Tomoyo smiled softly and then looked back to Eriol. "Do you know what you are?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol didn't answer. He would have answer he was a monster but he remember what Tomoyo said to him yesterday. "You're a Diamond in the rough, and I'm a Desert Rose. Both beautiful and callous." Tomoyo said standing up. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and smiled slightly. "I don't mean to yell, I was just over come with emotion, I'm not usually this way. I'm more or less along the line of content. Calm." She said setting her Mother picture back on her night stand and opened the draw taking out the pendent that she was hiding.

"I'll wait for you at the shore." Eriol said standing up. Tomoyo nodded and with that Eriol disappeared. "Yes. A Diamond in the rough." Tomoyo whispered and headed to her bathroom to ready herself.

_(Eriol's POV)_

_I sat at the ocean shore of the small Island. The Shadow warriors must have been called off. I looked at the water and it touch my feet. It was cold and refreshing. But my mind couldn't stray from Daidoji. She was possessed. I couldn't let her stay here. But I almost didn't want to hurt her. I am never use to these feelings of guilt, worry, concern. I gave my humanity up years ago. Why am I feeling this now?_

_I looked to the water as it touched my bare feet once more. Tomoyo's finally found out my she couldn't remember anything before she met Reed. But I can feel her aura shake and shiver with fear in a sense that she has to do what is to be done. I almost pity her. A Desert Rose can only kill once. But now I am a Diamond in the rough. I do not believe it to be so. I am a beast._

_Who could ever love a beast? And Yet I'm beginning to remember feelings of love and happiness. I must make it stop. It killed my Family and friends. All that I had. And that kiss. I must admit it was the first time I had ever kissed a woman in my life. I killed more. I couldn't understand my actions. Tomoyo may not think me a monster, but I am. Her lips were so soft and warm against mine own lips. When I looked at her she glowed. I felt like she was trying to tell me something. She was a true goddess. _

_But I mustn't let these left over feeling get the best of me. I mustn't. The morning sun was high and the aura I felt, that seemed so familiar. Who was it? And the person that possessed Tomoyo knew the name I took in my youth. How?_

_(End Eriol's POV)_

Tomoyo walked over the throne chambers after telling the Mistress and Master that she had to leave for a while once more but it wouldn't be long this time. Tomoyo walked up the flight of stairs that led to the Hall of Song. The spirits circled Tomoyo.

"Leaving I see." One said.

Tomoyo nodded.

"We hear your song were ever you go, young lady Tomoyo." said another Spirit with a smile. Tomoyo nodded once more.

Tomoyo sighed and stepped into the water and began singing for them before she left:

**Win dain a lotica**

**En vai tu ri**

**Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca **

**En dragu a sei lain **

**Vi fa-ru les shutai am**

**En riga-lint**

Eriol stood hearing the song. It couldn't have been Tomoyo it was completely different from her voice. Eriol looked up and listened intently.

**Win chent a lotica**

**En vai tu ri **

**Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca **

**Si katigura neuver **

**Floreria for chesti **

**Si entina **

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la **

**Fontina blu cent **

**De cravi esca letisimo **

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la **

**De quantian **

**La finde reve **

**Win dain a lotica **

**En vai tu ri **

**Si lo ta **

**Fin dein a loluca **

**En dragu a sei lain **

**Vi fa-ru les shutai am **

**En riga-lint**

****

****

To Eriol's disappointment the voice faded. It couldn't have been Tomoyo. It was a totally different voice. Eriol sighed and leaned on the tree trying to figure out who sung that song. It was like a Enchantress's spell. It didn't seem real. Eriol pushed the thought out his head.

Tomoyo looked to the spirits that were humming the song and dancing. Tomoyo bowed and left the Hall of Song and went back down the hall and gathered her things and went to the garden and walked the long way to the shore. Her mind kept pushing Eriol, Eriol, Eriol. Everything about him was in her mind. She felt weak at the thought of him. Tomoyo (try as she might) ignored her feelings. Tomoyo looked up to the sky. It was almost Mid-afternoon. She couldn't be late.

Tomoyo walked about few minutes more seeing Eriol making a sea shell floating the air. Tomoyo thought he looked like a lost little boy looking for the answer to his many question. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said walking to his side. Eriol stopped making the sea shell spin making it still in the air.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo almost like he hadn't seen her. "Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked trying to control her weakness. Eriol looked to the shell with rage. "I was born ready." He said curling his hand into a fist making the shell combust. Tomoyo winced seeing it shatter and Eriol walked over It.

Eriol summoned his staff and took out the Fly card making great large wings appear on the staff. Eriol sat on it and help Tomoyo up. For some reason Eriol looked back at the palace. It was something strange about it that made him feel like it wasn't the last time he was too see it. Tomoyo held onto Eriol waist and he moved it making it fly rapidly over the water. Tomoyo gripped Eriol waist for a moment and then relaxed looking back at her birth place.

Eriol looked ahead with the wind whipping at his face and then he remember the first time he flew over water.

_Flashback_

_Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran were on the roof of a abandon building in England. "Come now Eriol, you can summon The Fly." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran scoffed. "Last time he broke his arm." _

_"Ah, maybe so, but my magic wasn't as strong then." Eriol called out his staff it was quiet long for his height of a nine years old. "Fly, guide me across the sky." Eriol chanted and his staff touched the card and huge white wings appeared on the staff. Eriol mounted it. "You coming or not. I haven't all day." Eriol said with a smile. Sakura giggled and got on behind Eriol holding onto him. Syaoran blushed and got on as well not wanting Sakura to think him a coward. Eriol pushed off the ground and guided across the sky._

_Syaoran closed his eyes to a moment and then looked. They were nearing the Calvin Harbor where all the seagulls and birds flew. Eriol smiled as he waved to a bird. Sakura and Syaoran 'ooh'ed at the sight of the bay water. "Let's get lower." Syaoran called and Eriol dived down making his friends scream with excitement and fear. Eriol's shoe touched the water a little and Sakura looked at her reflection. "You're a natural flyer." Sakura comments with a smile. Eriol grinned. "I would so fast but I don't want to do too much." _

_Syaoran blushed. "Let's head back, it's almost time for tea. I can't wait to go back to Japan in the summer." Syaoran said but mumbled the last part about Japan._

_"Alright, I'm turning, hold on." Eriol called._

_(End flashback)_

Eriol looked at the black sparrow wings on his staff. He remembered at a time they were white as a shining pearl. Eriol slowed down as he neared the shore. "I must get to Father." Tomoyo whispered to herself touching her pendent. "What was that?" Eriol said. Tomoyo looked up to him and then back to the water. "It was nothing." Tomoyo said so Eriol could hear. Eriol slowed a little more and finally got to the shore. Tomoyo got her things and bolted off seeing the ship had been tied down.

Tomoyo ran and ran as fast as she could go. Eriol watched her and then summoned the Dash card. Not wanting to use the legs of the Cheetah once more after what had happened last. Eriol ran after Tomoyo. Tomoyo stopped seeing the path she took to gather her herbs. Eriol stopped pushing up dirt and looked ahead seeing Tomoyo walking to her village. Everyone who was able bodied was rebuilding the village. She loved that about her people. They may fall off the ladder but they started over and climbed once more.

"YAMA, KYO, MISS TOMOYO IS HERE!" A village Woman shouted. Yama ran as best as he could and Kyo ran to her friend in full speed and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're here, Mr. Reed is getting worst." Kyo said. Eriol walking pass a group of kids eating what food they had left. Eriol looked at there faces of misery and sadness. "Look Yasa, it's Mr. Eriol." A little boy said all the kids smiled and got up and ran after Eriol and followed him.

"Is Tomoyo-sama going to be alright?" A little girl asked. Eriol looked down at her as he walking passed a well. "Yes." Eriol said and walking toward Tomoyo who as crying. "Oh my God, I forgot, I can't use this herb on open wounds." Tomoyo cried. Kyo whipped Clow's sweating face. "It's infected." Kyo said. Yama gave Tomoyo some water. It was beginning to become dark.

Eriol looked at Clow. He could feel his pain somewhat. His other body. Clow went into a fit of coughs that made Tomoyo tears fall even faster. Eriol knew that Tomoyo was strong for a woman but just as weak as one too. "Tomoyo, why not heal him as you did me." Kyo suggested. "Heal, you can do that on command?" Yama said. Tomoyo nodded. "This pendent has a power, I don't know what it is but I have to try." Tomoyo said looked to the wound and then putting her hand over it and she closed her eyes.

Eriol knew she couldn't do it now. She was too hell bent on her Father dying then healing him and restoring his strength. Tomoyo hand shuck. "Relax Tomoyo-sama." Kyo whispered and then looked up to Eriol who just watched. 'I want to heal my Father.' Thought Tomoyo in a plea. "Pleading won't help." Eriol said folding his arms. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked to Eriol. She stood. Eriol had once agin seen the anger in her face. But it was mostly worry, fear, and concern. "Don't say that, I know I don't need you to push me this time." Tomoyo spat nearing shouting.

Eriol shrugged. "It's so sick how you can just plead for something like that. Let him die. You'll feel a lot better."

Tomoyo slapped him. Kyo gasped. Eriol cheek was slightly red. "How dare you!" Tomoyo shouted to him. Eriol rubbed his cheek slowly and looked to Tomoyo with a smirk. "That won't heal him." He said. Tomoyo hand swung to Eriol face but he caught it and gripped her wrist. "Let her go." Yama shouted drawing his sword. "Ha, little man you couldn't protect a flea." Eriol said pushing Tomoyo to her Father.

"Come on, _Princess_, You can't be all worthless." Eriol said letting go of Tomoyo. Tomoyo's pendent glowed. "You bastard." Tomoyo growled. And without the slightest flinch. Tomoyo's hand glowed and she looked at the vexed but happy that her pendent was reacting. Tomoyo touched Clow Reed's wound and it began to glow healing it's self. Clow groaned feeling the pure light healing his stab wound.

Tomoyo smiled and then before she knew it a darkness covered her. "Tomoyo!" Yama and Kyo said at once seeing her face. Eriol caught her and watched at the pendent stopped it's shimmering glow. "What did you do to her?" Yama growled. "I pushed her, Daidoji can't react with her pendent, she doesn't know how, but it seems the pendent reacts to emotions." Eriol exclaimed. "She's now resting." Eriol lifted Tomoyo in his arms and walked into what was left of her home.

It wasn't a badly damaged as the other small houses. Yama and Kyo followed Eriol as he opened the door and lied her on her bed that was untouched from that night's attach. "Let her rest." Eriol said putting the blankets over her body. Yama winced at his rib and sat down. "Yama you shouldn't push yourself." Kyo said sadly. "I'll be fine." He said. "Why don't you let me fix it for you, unless you want your lung to collapse?" Eriol said walking out the room.

"Fine." Yama said with a sigh getting up. "I'll stay with Tomoyo." Kyo said. Yama nodded.

Eriol was outside playing with the kids. He was almost amused but not as really amused as he should have been. "Touch your toes." Eriol said and all the little kids touched there toes. "Now hop back and forth." Eriol said. seven of the kids didn't keep there hands on there toes and just hoped back and forth. "Stop, you didn't keep your hand of you toes, your out." Eriol said and the kids laughed and groaned.

It was only five left. "Okay, stop touching you toes." Eriol said and they obeyed. "Now, jump up and down." And they did so. "Lift your left leg." And they did so. "Now your right." Only two didn't do as they were told. "Stop, do you not know your left from your right, your out." Eriol said with a smirk.

"Hojo, you can't leave me." Hojo's little sister cried. "You can win, sister." He said with a smile.

Yama walked over and smiled as Eriol gave orders for the kids. "That looks fun." Yama said. "It's a mind game." Eriol said before giving another order. "I think Tomoyo is awake." Yama said. Eriol nodded. "And Thank you for helping us." Yama said. Eriol scoffed and gave another order and the little boy Hojo's sister was the last one. All the kids cheered when she won. Yama smiled.

"You like kids?" Yama asked. "No." Eriol said standing up.

* * *

Early that night Eriol talking with Clow, he was resting down and thanked Eriol for everything he had done. Clow was about to give him his reward but Eriol didn't want it anymore. Eriol and Yama walked up the stairs seeing Kyo holding Tomoyo hand as Tomoyo stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "Kyo?" Tomoyo said looking to her friend feeling her hand. "Oh thank the Lord, your alright." Kyo sighed hugging Tomoyo who smiled seeing Yama. Eriol was hidden in the shadow and looked at them.

"I'm happy that you are here with us." Yama said hugging Tomoyo. "Your rib." Tomoyo said. "Oh, Eriol healed it for me, Still stings a little though." Yama said with a smile. "Where is he now?" Tomoyo asked. "Here." Kyo said looking to Eriol who slowly came out the darkness. "We should head off to bed, we have so much to do tomorrow." Kyo took Yama's hand and led him out the room.

Eriol and Tomoyo we along once more. "Why did you push me? I knew you didn't mean those bastardly things you were saying, why?" Tomoyo asked resting her back on her pillow. "Your pendent reactions to emotion of stress, I wanted to see if it'll work once more as last time." Eriol confessed. "I must learn this on my own." Tomoyo said sharply. "Fine." Eriol said walking out the room. Tomoyo got out of her bed and followed after him. "Where are you going?" She whispered. The night clouds were a grayish sliver and it gave the small dark hall a glow. "Some where and no where." Eriol answered.

"Your leaving?" Tomoyo asked sadly.

"I finished what I have to do here, so I take my leave here."

"I see." Tomoyo said slowly looking down for a moment. Tomoyo walked closer to Eriol and hugged him. Eriol was shock at Tomoyo's actions and she let go of him and touched and cheek. "You shouldn't attach yourself to me, you'll regret it." Eriol whispered back. Tomoyo smiled and touched her pendent. Eriol backed away from Tomoyo as she looked to him.

"I'm not attached." She said in a soft voice. Tomoyo stood on her toes and kissed Eriol lightly on his lips. Eriol slowly kissed her back but stopped. Tomoyo looked at Eriol hand and took it into her. "This is for you." Tomoyo said and a rose appeared in Eriol's hand. Eriol was shocked seeing the rose. It was a Desert Rose, very rare. "So you won't forget me as a Desert Rose." She whispered stepping back. Eriol gripped the Desert Rose and looked to the stem. It's poisonous thorns weren't there.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo and then walked back down the hall. "Eriol?" Tomoyo looking to him as he walked down the stairs. Eriol stopped and looked at Tomoyo. "Will I see you agin?" She asked trying to keep her tear from coming. Eriol sighed. "Don't count on it." He said. Tomoyo giggled a little and smiled to him once more. "Then if we do, call me Tomoyo." She said. Eriol's lips played a small smile and then nodded and began walking down the stairs. "Daidoji?" Eriol said stopping. Tomoyo went to the stairs and looked at Eriol.

"Catch." He said and threw Tomoyo an Item wrapped in silk. Eriol continued walking down the stairs and out the door. Tomoyo ran to the hall window still holding the silk wrapped Item and watched Eriol walked down the road. Eriol stopped and looked up seeing Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked down at the Item and took the cloth. It was a rough Diamond. Tomoyo smiled seeing him continue his walking. "A Diamond in the rough." Tomoyo whispered.

* * *

At the Palace of Light The Dark Mistress and Master were watching Eriol walking pass the apple trees and head to Haven. "Damn that bitch Tomoyo, how could she." The Dark Mistress growled. The Dark Master chuckled. "She's keeping herself from fall for the boy, just wait until she finds out what he is, she'll hate him like a snake and a cat." He laughed.

"My Love, what are we to do with him?" The Dark Mistress asked. The Dark Master waved his hand and his sword appeared. "Shadow Warriors, I have something for you." The Dark Master said and the Warriors appeared from the shadow. "Bring us that wondering son of a bitch here, we have some question we'd like to ask him." The Dark Master commanded. "Yes My Lord." It said and faded in the shadow.

"Eriol wants to die huh? So be it!"

* * *

**Oh Eriol and Tomoyo, so stupid you two are. But anyway what do you think? Mmm, not as romantic as I wanted it but it makes more sense to let the story flow as it is. Remember to review every chapter I hope I please some of the fans of Skywatcher with this story. I'm really getting into the whole thing of Princesses and what not.**

**remember to review. Peace.**

**And for those of you who don't know the song Tomoyo sang. It was from Escaflowne: The Movieeveryone seems to like that song, some of the stories I read have it.**

**Sakura123**


	12. The Fall man's secret's revealed

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

* * *

Chapter 12:

**The Fall man's secret's revealed**

* * *

* * *

****

**Two weeks later...**

****

* * *

****

Eriol walked down the Haven beach. He was long past the boat he created. As he wandered more and more down the beach the beach was turning into grass. Eriol now walking across a wild flower country side. Eriol still held Tomoyo Desert Rose. It hadn't dried or wilted it was perfect from the night it appear in his hand. Eriol's thoughts were still on Tomoyo for some reason, his heart ached to see her once more.

To see her face, her smile. Touch her. Everything. But he continued to walk and walk. Each night Eriol would think of Tomoyo he could almost hear her voice in his dreams but he pushed it away. I couldn't get rid of these feeling. It was early morning and the sun was still raising. The cool air was refreshing and the warmth of the sun touched Eriol face every now and then. Eriol sighed and stopped hearing the wild flowers cry. Eriol drew his sword and looked around. He was being followed for weeks. He waited to see who.

And with a second Eriol was being attacked by Shadow Warriors, It was about thirty of them and maybe more. Eriol jumped over one and cut him in half and kicked another coming behind him. Another tried to attack Eriol but he jumped up and waved his sword killing ten of them at once. More and More came darkening the wildflower's. Eriol stabbed another and another. He fought like he would if he were in a war. One of the Warriors cut Eriol's arm.

Eriol looked at his ripped shirt sleeve and stabbed and killed the Warrior that gave him the wound. All the Warrior circled Eriol and fired fireballs. Each time Eriol blocked one another hit him not burning him but stabbing him with white hot pain. Eriol doubled over and touched his stomach. It burned. Eriol winced at the slight pain and before he could continue his fighting he was grabbed by the roots of his hair. Eriol's sword disappeared and moaned feeling his attackers nails.

"You have some unfinished business." The Warrior growled and thrust his black sword into Eriol. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Eriol screamed.

* * *

Tomoyo gasped waking up in a cold sweat. Tomoyo looked at the rough diamond that was sitting on her night stand. "Eriol." She whispered and got out of her bed. "Father! Father!" Tomoyo shouted running down the stairs. Clow Reed was feeling much better but was still in the bed. He had to gather his strength. "Father, Eriol's in trouble!" Tomoyo shouted. Clow rubbed and ears and smiled. "My dear, not so loud." He said. Tomoyo sighed and nodded and then continued: "Father, Eriol's in trouble. I had a dream or a vision he was being over ran by the Shadow Warrior that are at the palace."

Clow nodded. Tomoyo walked past her Father and opened a dresser getting her things. "Tomoyo where are you going?" Clow asked. "I have to help him, he might be hurt." Tomoyo said seriously getting her pack and putting some things in it.

"Tomoyo you needn't go, it's too dangerous." Clow said. "But Father I want to save him, this time I'll protect him." Tomoyo said proudly.

"Tomoyo, you maybe a better fighter then of the other ladies in the village but you can not go there, It's too dangerous." Clow said taking Tomoyo's hand. "I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes, but don't go there, you'll regret it." Clow whispered. "Why would you think I love him, he protected me and now I want to return the favor." Tomoyo said pushing the thought of love out of her mind.

"Tomoyo what are you doing?" Yama asked walking in. Tomoyo turned and looked to her friend. "Eriol's in danger I have to help him." She said walking past him. Yama looked to Clow who nodded. "Tomoyo, are you mad? You can't save him, what he did was what he was supposed too, now forget him." Yama said. "I can not. His planted in my mind like a plant that will continue to grow. I can't stop thinking about him. I want to help him." Tomoyo said. Yama sighed. "Then at least let me help you get there." He said.

"I have to go to the palace." Tomoyo said hugging Yama. "Be ready for anything." Tomoyo said and ran off into the forest to Haven.

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

**Something told me I ****would see him agin. Every night I saw his face fill with concern and worry. I thought every time it was a trick, a cruel trick to make me hate him more. But I don't know what I feel for him. My heart ached as I saw him walk away from me and out of my life knowing I would never see him agin. But I knew with a sureness I couldn't say that I wanted to be by his side.**

**To protect him. Just that was all. To protect him. I was glad that Yama was coming with me. I might not have been able to make it along and I will admit that. Yama ran by my side with his sword and bow and arrow with a pack. I smiled to my friend thanking God that I had met him.**

Damn how are we to cross.**" I cursed looked at the sea water. "**The ship, it has a small escaping boat, I'll untie it.**" Yama suggested as he ran down the sandy beach. I looked ahead of me seeing a dark cloud forming about the palace far away. A storm was coming. I had a horrible feeling about it.**

**In no time, Yama and I were rowing the boat to the Island and it began to rain lightly. My favorite dark purple kimono was getting wet. I put my hear in a pony tail and continued rowing as fast as I could. Yama smiled and looked ahead. "**I see the Island, were almost there Tomoyo.**" He panted rowing even faster.**

**It was high afternoon when we reached the Island. Everything was quiet as we made our way threw the jungle. My Pendent pulsed for a moment, it had done this once when I was reaching the castle. I looked up seeing the window to the Hall of Song. **

How are we to get in, the walls are too strong and tall to climb.**" Yama whispered to me as we squatted down looked to the palace wall. There were no guards strangely. Were they expecting us? "**You needn't worry about that, I know a way.**" I said and ran to the wall with Yama behind me. I touched the wall and then my hand with threw. "**This way.**" I said taking Yama's hand and guiding him threw. **

**We were in the supply closet. It was quiet big. "**Where are we?**" Yama asked.**

**(End Tomoyo's POV)**

"Where in the supple closet on the second floor." Tomoyo exclaimed letting go of Yama's hand looking out the door for a moment. Tomoyo gasped seeing Eriol tied and was being pushing by the Shadow warriors. Tomoyo shut the door.

Eriol looked down the hall thinking himself mad, had he really felt Tomoyo's purple aura or what is that he couldn't stop thinking of her? Eriol was pushed down the stairs to the throne room.

"I just saw Eriol, we must hurry." Tomoyo said. Yama simply nodded and Tomoyo opened the door once more and crept out the room with Yama close behind. "HEY YOU!" A Shadow Warrior shouted making Tomoyo and Yama stop in there tracks. Yama with skill took a arrow and shot it to the Warriors throat. Tomoyo looked away and Yama took her hand and they was behind a stone figure.

"You didn't have to kill him." Tomoyo said looking to Yama who took out another arrow. "If not we'd be dead or worst." Yama said seriously. "I think there heading to the Throne room, I know a secret way there." Tomoyo said. Yama nodded. "Then let us make hast." He said. Tomoyo motioned him to follow her and he did so.

Eriol was pushed to the cold marble floor of the throne room as the Mistress and Master sat in there thrones. "Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, so nice to see you once more." The Master said cooly. Eriol sneered at the Master and spat at his feet. "I knew you didn't belong here you bastard." Eriol said sharply. The Mistress snapped her fingers and a Warrior appearing holding a sliver snake. "Hiiragizawa, I'd like you to meet Shuyahi, my pet." The Mistress said taking the large silver snake caressed it with her hands.

Eriol looked to the snake who hissed at him. "Oh, Shu, be polite to our guest." The Mistress purred. "I picked her as a pet because her bit stills the body that way she can slowly eat her prey . . . _alive_." The Mistress said squatting down to Eriol who tried to force the rope off his hand. But it was a magical rope that stopped him from using his magic.

"Oh don't be afraid my love, she likes people." The Mistress said letting the snake go to his leg and then to his neck. "Give him a kiss." The Mistress said and the snake bit his neck. "Ah!" Eriol moaned feeling the snakes fangs going threw his neck. Eriol panted and fell to the floor and the snake too with it's fang coming out slowly from Eriol's neck and then it began circling him. "Ah, the beauty of it all." The Mistress said. Eriol moaned feeling the pain his body was heavy like a mountain, he could barley breath.

"Yes, my dear." The Master guided over to Eriol and smirked. "And to think I would have let you live, Ha. Oh and looked at this." The Master waved his hand and revealed a image of Yama and Tomoyo running down a black hall. Eriol's eye widened as his glasses slipped off his face blurring his vision slightly. Tomoyo. He knew he felt her aura. He knew it. Now she was going to die and it was all his fault.

"Leave her be, your fight is with me." Eriol said sharply trying to moved his lips as the poison was moving faster through his body. "Ha, that's where your wrong, she is apart of this, she's in your head, Eriol. And you know it." The Mistress hissed. Eriol grunted trying to lift himself.

"Get her. And the one with her. Don't kill them." The Master ordered his Shadow Warriors. "Stop!" Eriol shouted with a grunted trying his best to fight the paralyzing poison running through his body. "Damn you, you took this upon yourself, let the woman you love be there to hear your sinful ways." The Mistress spat kicking Eriol in the stomach making her snake hiss at her for touching her prey.

Yama and Tomoyo were in the middle of a battle with the Shadow Warriors that showed up out of now where. Tomoyo kicked and blocked with skill even with her kimono. "Tomoyo, we have to get out of here!" Yama shouted. Tomoyo broke a Warriors arm and nodded. Yama and Tomoyo began running to the throne room. "Wait, this way to the throne room." Tomoyo called as he nearly went to another staircase. Yama ran back seeing a crowd of Warriors coming for them. "Quickly!" He called as they ran down the hall heading to the throne room that was a head.

Eriol and the Mistress and Master watched them and when the Image faded Tomoyo and Yama bursted threw the doors. "Eriol." Tomoyo screamed and ran to him dropping her things. Tomoyo stopped seeing a snake lying on Eriol waiting for a poison to be completely in his system which was only three more minutes. Eriol's blood tracked the floor from where he was stabbed in the side. Just like her dream.

The Sliver snake hissed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo took out her small dagger and stabbed it in the head. Tomoyo kicked the snake away as it twitched in pain. Tomoyo went to her knees and lifted Eriol's hand. His glasses were off his face but Eriol could see Tomoyo clearly. "Eriol, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked looking to his grazed side.

Eriol looked as if he wanted to speak but he could move his body. He wasn't breathing. Tomoyo looked up and looked to the hooded Mistress and Master that stood like dark demon figures waiting for there prey. "What have you done to him?" Tomoyo said with anger. "Nothing." The Master answered. "Why can't he not speak nor breath?" Tomoyo shouted. Yama ran over to Tomoyo but was taking into a red transparent bubble when the Mistress waved her hand. Tomoyo looked back and stood. "Yama!" She called and then looked back to the dark figures with rage.

The Master grinned under his hood and waved his hand. Eriol gasped as air came back to his lungs. "Eriol." Tomoyo said softly taking his hand. "Well aren't you going to tell her, Eriol." The Mistress said. Eriol picked up his glasses and placed them on his face. "What are you talking about?" Eriol gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Bastard, I always thought you tried to be better then me." The Master said. "What?" Eriol said with a confused looked. Tomoyo was just as confused as he was. "What you don't remember me?" The Master said extending his hands and a sword appeared with red strings and jewels. Eriol's eyes widened and his skin paled he back up in fear. Tomoyo looked to Eriol with fear. Who was this person. "RELEASE!" The Mistress shouted and the star staff appeared in her hand. "N-n-no." Eriol said shaking his head.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said distressed.

The so-called Master and Mistress revealed themselves. Syaoran Xiao Lang Li and Sakura Kinomoto: The Sakura card Mistress. Tomoyo looked at there faces seeing. "Syaoran? Sakura?" Tomoyo said puzzled and walking to her friends. Sakura and Syaoran skin was pale there hair was black but they looked as they would at twenty and twenty-one.

Tomoyo walked over to them and touched Sakura hand feeling it's coldness. "Tomoyo, you should be a shame. Eriol Hiiragizawa is really Eli Moon." Sakura said walking to him. She wore a black velvet dress while Syaoran was wearing his Chinese robes but they were black and gold. "Your Eli Moon?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol.

"You can't be alive, your dead, I saw it." Eriol said in disbelief. "Oh yes, we are very much alive thanks to your sickening lust." Syaoran spat. Eriol growled and curled his fist. "Eriol, what are that talking about?" Tomoyo said. "Go. Tell her you killed your family and friends, tell her you kill countless people for sport, tell her everything, you sold your soul for limitless power!" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol sadly. Eriol looked back to her with the expression that she couldn't read. It killed her inside. "You can't be living." Eriol said once more coldly now. "Eriol, what are you? Tell me the truth." Tomoyo said with her face spilling with mixed emotion of rage, concern, worry, sadness, etc.

Eriol sighed. "I hadn't met to tell you." He began. "You seemed like glass to me."

"Tell her everything!" Syaoran voice boomed. Eriol looked to Syaoran and Sakura and then to Tomoyo.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I was born in London, England. I had the power to use magic. I'm a reincarnated version of Clow Reed, someone you know as your Father. I met Sakura and Syaoran when I was six years old. I was running from a man who wanted my power. He wanted money and power. I was afraid and so I ran and took up the name Eli Moon. I lived with Sakura and Syaoran most of my childhood and had a strange lust for knowledge. As I turned eight, I learned to use the Clow cards. Sakura was a card mistress of the Sakura cards. In during that time I was being tracked down by a man named Joho Fumaka, I had heard he was the son of the man that was looking for me as I was younger. So one night I had decided to try a spell. It was so that death wouldn't befall my family and friends. I valued them too much. But my spell went wrong, and I had to watch as my family and friends souls being completely _ripped_ for there bodies and leaving them laying cold and dead and bloodied.

I was scared being only ten at the time and I ran away. I later heard there bodies where found and buried, I hadn't the heart to think of such a think. I couldn't take the emotion. The realization of my killing people I loved. So Joho found me and took me. We trained me to be a killer, a monster, I learned the dark magic's on my own time, and I ended up slaying Joho Fumaka and his Father and everything he knew and from there I couldn't stop. I felt like I couldn't see enough blood. I had to kill. And so I did, I killed countless men, woman, and children with cold blood. I traveled the world being the nightmare to every human. I liked the fear there aura produced at just the thought of me. I travel from Persia to the American waste land, over the sea everywhere. I gained powers I couldn't control and another form that could produce the power I endured.

But when I arrived at China, I was stopped by a woman who said I had someone to protect and a mission to fulfill, so I wandered and wished my death so badly I came across your bandits they had me as near death. I could feel my life slipping away, but then Tomoyo Daidoji saved me. I hated you for it. I then met Clow Reed my mirror image. And so I protected her. In the back of my mind I was beginning to feel and see things other then death, but I was wrong I see nothing but death.

Syaoran, Sakura you shouldn't be here, no kind of magic in the world came bring back the dead. None." Eriol finished his life story. Syaoran and Sakura smirked. "Ha, your wrong then." Syaoran said with a smirk. Tomoyo looked to her friends. Tomoyo was so confused she looked to Sakura who's cards were black and floating everywhere. "Why?" Tomoyo whispered walking toward Eriol. Eriol summoned his staff and readied himself for the worse.

"I hadn't meant for us to meet, I hadn't meant for any of this." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

Syaoran jumped clean over Tomoyo and attacked Eriol. Eriol blocked Syaoran furious attacks and battled with him. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and looked to her. "See, Tomoyo-sama. See, don't you see the monster in him? don't you see it?" Sakura said darkly. Tomoyo turned her head to Eriol seeing him be thrown to the marble wall. "You don't_ love _him, he is a monster." Sakura said.

"How can this have happened?" Tomoyo said trying to take in all the emotions that were killing her. Syaoran cut Eriol's arm as did Eriol to Syaoran's arm. "You can't defeat me like that." Syaoran laughed evilly. Eriol growled and jumped on Syaoran and punched him. Syaoran kicked Eriol off him. Eriol flipped back and landed gracefully.

Sakura released her sword card and joined in the attack with a smirk. "Sakura no!" Tomoyo shouted but she was magically chained up. Eriol released the sword card and battled with Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol's skills helped him get on his feet as Sakura attacked as furiously as Syaoran did. Tomoyo grunted trying to get lose of her chains.

Eriol jumped over Sakura kicking her in the back and spinning around kicking Syaoran in the head knocking him down. Syaoran shook his head and rubbed it. "Come now Eriol, you didn't kill those people with this beautiful body." Sakura purred and then attacked Eriol once more.

Syaoran lifted himself and touched the back of his head. Blood appeared on his and he growled and looked with Eriol. "Enough of this game." Syaoran whispered and stood. "Lighting dragon!" Syaoran shouted raising his sword and his sword produced yellow strings of lighting zapping Eriol. "Ahhhhh!" Eriol cried and fell to his hands and knees. Sakura flipped back to Syaoran smirking. Eriol grunted and forced his body to stand up.

"Come on, Eriol. I want to fight you at your true power, are you afraid that Tomoyo will think you a monster?" Syaoran teased. Eriol sneered at him. "Come now, don't be more of a coward that you really are." Sakura taunted. "Very well." Eriol said and his voice seemed to be two at once. Eriol closed his eyes and turned his staff around and put it into the ground. The black scentless smoke began to form before Tomoyo eyes.

Eriol groaned and his shirt began to rip at his power form took it's shape. Black wing sprouted from his back. Eriol's hands got bigger with claws and fangs formed in his mouth. Eriol growled like a beast. Tomoyo shuddered with fear, but Syaoran and Sakura shivered with excitement. Eriol's took off his glasses slowly and threw them to the floor. He could see everything there auras, there hearts, and there faces.

Eriol skin stayed as it was but paled a little and the Celtic designs that Tomoyo saw appeared before her, from Eriol's waist up to his neck where it ended. Eriol roared with the sound of a horrible beast. "Happy?" Eriol said his beastly voice booming in the Throne room. Tomoyo looked at horror to the man that she thought wasn't a monster. But he was right, she would soon regret that. Everything she thought she knew about him was fading away rapidly. Everything she knew.

What was she to do to rid him of his monstrous form. As Tomoyo thought she remember the pendent. The pendent had to be complete so she could use the power she needed. Tomoyo looked at her wrist that were chained. "Please help me." Tomoyo whispered the small plea to her pendent and it began to glow and with a Instant the spell broke along with Yama's spell. Yama's was unconscious. Tomoyo looked to the throne. Sakura noticed in the corner of her eyes Tomoyo ran to the throne and looked on the seat. The other half of the pendent. Sakura was totally stupid.

"No!" Sakura cried racing over to her. Eriol grabbed Sakura by the neck and gripped it.

Sakura's legs kicked and she scratched at Eriol's monstrous hands as he laughed. Eriol threw Sakura to the marble wall bending it. Syaoran ran to Tomoyo but it was too late. Tomoyo combined the pendent piece together and a pure white light glowed in the room blinding everyone. The Shadow Warriors disappeared and Tomoyo's body rose as the light swallowed her.

"No!" Sakura shouted agin.

Tomoyo turned around in a sparkling white gown with a diamond crown on her head. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seeing her pure white aura. Tomoyo opened her month and began singing:

**Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint**

And there it was once more. Eriol's monstrous form changed back into his human form as he heard the song. The song enchanted him and left him in a daze. It was like a spell to him.

**Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina**

Sakura and Syaoran's spirit escaped the bodies that they were in and floated toward Tomoyo gracefully.

La la la la la la la la la...  
Fontina blu cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
La la la la la la la la la...  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Tomoyo stopped her song and looked to her friends Sakura and Syaoran. "Tomoyo, Thank you." Sakura said taking Tomoyo hand and smiling as she did when she met Tomoyo. "Our souls are free at last, we were being controlled by the demon that was released from Eriol's body." Sakura said.

"It took some of his dark magic along the way to our graves." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I'm happy that I finally get to see you one last time." Tomoyo said with a joyful tear running down her cheek. Syaoran and Sakura smiled. "I was just wondering, did you ever tell Sakura you were in love with her?" Tomoyo asked smiling. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed and bid there friend farewell.

The light slowly faded. Eriol ran over to Tomoyo seeing that she changed back into her kimono and fainted. Eriol caught Tomoyo in his arms. It was nothing like he had ever felt. He held Tomoyo in his arms once more satisfying the aching to hold her, to touch her. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes looking into Eriol's eyes. Tomoyo smiled lightly seeing the man she first saw. The serious emotionless expression on his face.

"I'm so glad your all right." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol didn't say anything he just held her, he kept her from falling. "I knew you were in trouble, I saw it in a dream. I wanted to protect you as you did me." Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why? I was better off dead." Eriol finally spoke.

Tomoyo chuckled. "You still think less of yourself."

Eriol didn't say anything yet agin, Tomoyo and Eriol were silence for a moment. "I wish I could say I'm not confused, sadden, hurt, and worried but I am." Tomoyo said finally after a moment. Eriol let go of Tomoyo and stood. Yama had finally awaken and ran over to Tomoyo helping her to her feet. "What happened?" Yama asked putting his sword back in the sheath. Tomoyo shook her head. "I'll tell you once we get off this Island, come we must go back." Tomoyo said looking to the dark sky. It was night and almost morning. Eriol looked to the pendent around Tomoyo's neck and then to the dark sky.

* * *

**

* * *

First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks so much they really mean alot to me and what did you think about this chapter a little longer then before, which I hope it's a good thing. Also I must sadly report that I'm ending the story soon. I know sad but there is not going to be sequel if that's what some of you are thinking, but I'll be posting a new E+T story for you fans, it's coming soon and it's really 2006-ish and It's full with Drama and all that stuff so watch out for that one and Also I'm going to be a while updating because I'm still working on the late little bit of Skating Figures but I promise that I'll finish this story on a good note, but anyway, Thanks agin and remember to review.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	13. Fare thee well

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 13:

**Fare thee well **

****

* * *

****

* * *

Two days had passed Eriol was nowhere to be found. Clow had gone with him to talk to him about what had really happen. Eriol didn't feel any better. But during the time he talked to Clow in secret he wished he could speak to Tomoyo explain to her everything that happened, for he couldn't bring himself to even look at her. Tomoyo had gone about her business and helped with rebuilding the village but she could still feel the weight of her people at her castle. She wanted to go there and help her other people. But how could she leave her village people behind.

Clow Reed and Eriol were setting on the largest tree nearest to the village watching the people work. "It's lovely how people help each other." Clow said looking to Tomoyo who was helping a baby stop crying. Eriol looked to Clow and scoffed. "Ha, they all aren't like that, I don't see why you can see this world like it's so kind and giving but the only thing it does is take." Eriol said.

Clow looked up to Eriol and smiled. "You may see that now, but you only want to the negative. I don't see how such a interesting world . . . can be bad." Clow said. Eriol looked back at Clow and then to Tomoyo who was bowing and laughing with Kyo.

"I am happy that I chose you to protect my dear Tomoyo, you changed her. Made her a stronger woman." Clow commented. Eriol looked away from Clow and sat next to him in silence. "She has never been so strong, and she has the pendent of Light, as you saw, I'm pretty sure." Clow continued.

"That damned light took away my power form, I can't use my full power with out getting tired, damn." Eriol cursed as he gripped the trees branch. Clow chuckled. "I suppose it's for a good reason, that form would have eaten you alive." Clow said. Eriol looked back to Clow unsurprised. "I mastered it's beastly cravings." Eriol said. Clow nodded. "I forgot, you're my mirror image, we think almost the same." Clow said and laughed. Eriol frowned and looked to other way. "Do you wish to go back to England?" Clow asked. Eriol sighed and turned letting both his legs on either side of the large tree branch swing slightly.

"Why? I can't go back there."

"It's your home." Clow said

"So, too many memories, I hate my memories, they brought and bring nothing but pain."

"Then what will you do?" Clow asked. Eriol extended his hand and the Desert Rose appeared. Clow smiled and looked at the Rose. "Very rare and beautiful." Clow smiled. Eriol held the flower and smell it. It was sweet. "I'll wander still." Eriol said. "Walk to my death along like I should have years ago."

"Your think less of yourself." Clow said. Eriol looked surprised at what Clow had said. "I don't care." Eriol said. "Well if you are to leave when shall you?" Clow asked.

"Tonight." Eriol answered. "Why tonight?" Clow asked baffled. "Because I want to." Eriol growled. Clow simply nodded respecting his wishes. "Eriol, you shouldn't run away from Tomoyo, she loves you, she may not say it but she looks it. I know you must love her as well." Clow said. Eriol sighed: "I told you, I gave them away."

"Eriol, you may not know but there isn't a spell in the world that can rid your emotion or passion about something, it can't be done. Same thing goes for raising the dead."

"I don't love her." Eriol said coldly. "I can not."

"Why is that?" Clow asked. Eriol looked to Clow and sighed standing up and disappearing. Clow shook his head feeling guilty for placing such a burden on such a young man.

* * *

Night fell finally it was silent and cold. Tomoyo lied in her bed looking to the rough diamond. She wanted to see Eriol. Was he all right? Tomoyo's body racked to sadness. She wanted to see him. Tomoyo heard whispering outside so she got out of her bed and went to her window seeing her Father talking with Eriol as he mounted a black horse. 'His leaving.' Tomoyo thought to herself gravely seeing her Father limping back to the house. Tomoyo ran to her night stand and took in hair pin and her hair in a messy bun and ran out her room and down the stairs passing Clow who watched his Daughter run to Eriol as he galloped off.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo called. Eriol looked back and halted making the horse stop. Tomoyo ran to him in her bare feet that was touching the cold ground. Winter was drawing near and it was going to snow soon. Eriol turned the horse around and looked to Tomoyo. Tomoyo panted for a moment and looked to Eriol's face and studied.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked looking up to him. Eriol dismounted and stood in front of Tomoyo. "Away." He answered. Tomoyo sighed looking to the ground. "Will you come back?" She asked. Tomoyo cursed herself for asking such a childish question. Tomoyo looked to her hand feeling the cold fall air touch her skin. Eriol lifted Tomoyo chin and he looked at her face. "I'll understand if you don't wish to answer." Tomoyo whispered trying to hold the tears of sadness that were welling in her eyes from spilling down her cheek.

"You assume much for a woman, Tomoyo." Eriol said finally. Tomoyo's heart fluttered hearing Eriol call her Tomoyo. "The path of a wanderer is aimless, I don't know where my mind will take me."

"But will your mind turn back to me?" Tomoyo asked feeling a tear run down her cheek. Eriol caressed Tomoyo cheek and stepped closer to her. Tomoyo slightly felt Eriol's warmth from his body. "I'll come back for you." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo looked to Eriol in a shocked expression. Eriol looked to Tomoyo's hair and reached for the hair pin and took it out of her hair making it fall down her back. Eriol looked back to Tomoyo still holding her hair pin and then ran his hand slowly though her hair feeling the its silk like feel.

"You should leave it down." Eriol said. Tomoyo chuckled and looked down feeling her cheeks blush. Tomoyo looked back up to Eriol and smirked. "Write to me?" She said. Eriol nodded. "I will." He promised. Tomoyo smiled. Tomoyo stood on her toes slightly and lightly kissed Eriol. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked to Eriol who looked back at her. "Know this before you leave me," Tomoyo said in a whisper only they could hear. "I am in love with you, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I never thought you a monster but you only someone who is lost."

Eriol heart pounded with emotions that he had never experienced once more. Tomoyo loved him. Her words rang in his head like a song. Tomoyo took her hair pin slowly from Eriol's hand and embraced him tightly. Eriol returned his embrace to Tomoyo feeling her love and kindness toward him.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said.

Tomoyo let go of Eriol and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Eriol?" She answered back. "If I were to say I loved you would you believe me?" Eriol asked taking her hand. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol leaned into Tomoyo and this time he kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist bring her closer to him. Tomoyo relaxed in his arms and deepened the kiss.

Eriol felt like he was floating over the earth and looking down upon the world and worlds around him with Tomoyo by his said. Tomoyo hand ran threw his hair slowly as she savored his sweet taste and his warm lips upon hers. Eriol slowly broke the kiss and looked into Tomoyo's purple eyes. "I love you, Tomoyo Daidoji." Eriol confessed and admitted to himself. Tomoyo smiled and touched his cheek. "I want you to come back to me." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Tomoyo hugged each other once more. Eriol held her tight and softly kissed her neck.

"I will." Eriol said letting Tomoyo go and mounting the horse. Tomoyo held onto Eriol's hand. "Remember your promise, Eriol." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and gripped her hand softly. Eriol nudged the horse forward and galloped off slowly letting go of Tomoyo soft warm hand. Tomoyo sighed folding her arms around her stomach. "Come back to me, Eriol." She whispered watching Eriol disappear into the woods.

* * *

**

* * *

I'm very happy how this chapter went and I hope everyone is happy too. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me on this story and the next chapter I'll be a little longer updating but it's going to be the last chapter so hold on for an ending folks. Remember to review. And check out for the new Eriol and Tomoyo story that I'm going to post.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	14. The words leading back to you

Memoirs Of A Fallen Man

* * *

Chapter 14:

**The words leading back to you**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Eriol left, but Eriol kept his promise to Tomoyo and wrote to her monthly leaving small gift in each letter:

* * *

_December,_

_Dearest Tomoyo,_

_I'm now on my way to China, which will be a way off from Japan. But it being winter and all it has begun hard to have my cards to respond, so I have to travel by boat and whatever else I can do. I'm sure you can picture how cold it must be on the ocean water. So I leave you this wool shawl. It should keep you warm for the winter months. I'll be in China in one weeks time so you shan't worry which I feel that you are._

_Eriol_

_January,_

_Dearest Tomoyo,_

_It seems like coming to China wasn't to bad of a Idea. I am being tracked by the Chinese justice officers. What a wonderful uprise. Right at this moment that I am writing I'm hiding on the room top of a bath house. I've hardly been able to take the time to actually use my sleep card on them but I keep running remembering the thrill of the chase as I was young and a little their. _

_But as I sit on the roof of the bath house I looked up to the stars. I wish you were here to see it's beauty, it's different from the stars in Japan now that I really look at the China sky. It's like looking to a totally different sky. And So I leave you this book, Skywatcher as you told me of. I took the liberty of reading it for myself and I still say I know nothing of romance._

_Eriol._

* * *

Months had past and then a complete year. Tomoyo was known as Lady Tomoyo. Her small Island castle was moved with her magic to the small village and in due time the small village grew into a small town of many. Tomoyo and Reed were loved by all who lived with them. It was now summer and the hot air hadn't let up. Most of the town turned to Haven for fun and to keep cool with the ocean water. Tomoyo became powerful with the help of her Father. Clow Reeds wound healed completely and he was as he was before making Tomoyo all the more happy of this wondrous news. 

Tomoyo's pendent gave her visions and power just as strong as Clow's. But knowing that all the bandits were shadows warriors being controlled by a demon made it a lot easier to set them from the dark spell.

It was early summer and now and Eriol hadn't sent a letter to Tomoyo. She began to worry but she didn't lose faith. Tomoyo looked at the night sky. The moon was so close it was amazing looking at it's brightness. Tomoyo was in her chambers in her castle were she usually slept. Tomoyo was wearing a short silk night dress with small straps. Tomoyo walking into her warm room and picked up her kimono and put it on and let it fly behind her as she went to the balcony. A small breeze danced in the room. Tomoyo sighed. She walked onto the balcony and stood on the stone railing. Tomoyo spread her arms and let the wind hold her.

"I wish Eriol was at my side, Sakura. Bring thee back the Diamond in the rough." Tomoyo suddenly felt something touch her arm lightly. Tomoyo stiffened. "Thy Diamond in the rough hath return." A strong male voice whispered to Tomoyo. "He would say." Tomoyo said feeling safer.

Tomoyo turned her head slightly then she felt Eriol body against her wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Tomoyo put her weight on Eriol's warm body and sighed. "Oh, I've missed you." Tomoyo said. Eriol held Tomoyo tighter inhaling her sweet Lavender and Vanilla scent. "I know." He whispered in Tomoyo ear sending a shiver through her body. Tomoyo turned around looked to Eriol's face. It was a handsome as ever, but a scar marked his soft cheek.

Tomoyo touchedhim and Eriol winced a little. "What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked concern. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand from his face. "I told you I had been running." Eriol said. Tomoyo chuckled and looked down at her pendent and touched it with two fingers. Tomoyo's fingers glowed and she traced her finger over the scar and it heals and disappeared. Eriol smiled. "I see you have learned your power."

Tomoyo nodded and looked at Eriol. Tomoyo put her hand on Eriol's strong chest and smiled softly. "I'm so happy that you came back to me." Tomoyo said looking to Eriol's soft strong face. Tomoyo stood on her toes and kissed Eriol. Eriol let his body respond to Tomoyo's actions and kissed her back holding her closer to him feeling her soft touch skin his hands. Tomoyo broke there kiss and looking into he eyes once more.

Tomoyo's black kimono slipped off her shoulder and fell of her revealing her small form. Eriol's hands traveled Tomoyo's body to her arms and went to her hair. Eriol chuckled looking at how long it had gotten and that she was wearing it down as he liked it. Eriol's cloak blew behind. Tomoyo touched Eriol's cheek and brought her into another kiss. Except this one was loving. Eriol broke the kiss this time and stepped back getting off the solid baloney floor.

Eriol offered his hand to Tomoyo but she jumped on him and giggled as he caught her and spun around into her warm room. Tomoyo laughed as Eriol lifted her with her strong arms. Eriol brought Tomoyo back to him and laughed at Tomoyo's childishness. Eriol and Tomoyo flopped on her soft bed.

Eriol lied slightly on top of Tomoyo looked at her beautiful face. She was a goddess. Eriol smoothly a strand of hair from her chest and smiled at her. Tomoyo smiled back at him. "How long shall you be staying?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol grinned and looked to Tomoyo's hand. "Close your eyes." Eriol said. Tomoyo laughed. "Why?" She asked.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo seriously. Tomoyo just closed her eyes and she felt Eriol touch her hand and she felt something warm touched her finger. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at her hand seeing a large diamond ring on her finger. Tomoyo sat up along with Eriol. "Will you, Tomoyo, Will you marry me?" He asked. Tomoyo's heart fluttered.

Tomoyo looked at the ring and Eriol who was waiting for her answer. Tomoyo looked to Eriol feeling joyful tear welling in her eyes. "That I shall do." Tomoyo said making Eriol smile. Tomoyo jumped on Eriol and hugged him. "I will." She cried. Eriol held Tomoyo closely to him smiling.

Eriol back touched the bed and he looked to Tomoyo. "I won't leave you this time." Eriol said. Tomoyo's heart swelled with happiness as she lied on Eriol. Tomoyo kissed Eriol chest and kissed his lips softly. Eriol had never felt happier in his life with Tomoyo in his arms and to be his wife soon. Tomoyo brought the kiss and looked down at his cloak and unhooked it and threw it to the floor.

"I love you Eriol." Tomoyo whispered as she lied on him listening to his beating heart. "I love you too." Eriol said holding Tomoyo's small body.

As time went on Eriol and Tomoyo were married and the happiest ever. Eriol loved Tomoyo so much. As did Tomoyo and with time they had seven little ones of there own. Eriol was proud of them all and taught then what he knew along with Tomoyo. And so they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**

* * *

**

THE END

**Well, what do you think everyone. I hope you liked this story as much as I did. And for the Skywatcher fans this is for you all for those who read. I thought it would be nice. So thank you to all that reviewed and stuck with this story it was really helpful.**

**peace.**

**Sakura123**


End file.
